


The Treaty

by 1234snti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kindom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 74,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234snti/pseuds/1234snti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years the kingdoms of Doncaster and  Holmes Chapel have been in war. The reason? Forgotten between the piles of bodies and pools of blood. In a desperate attempt to stop the hatred, King Tomlinson offers his only omega son in return for peace. Will Harry, a young alpha who has omegas practically flinging themselves at him, accept louis as his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Father you're handing me over to a brute!" Louis yelled storming after his father. The date had been set; Louis would leave the next morning and would marry the prince of Holmes Chapel when he is of age. "Do you not care of their history! Tell me father is this what I mean to you"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Louis I have half a mind to just send you off tonight" King Tomlinson growled squeezing his hands into fists as he walked " You should be grateful I gave you the day to say your goodbyes"

"OH your so kind and loving Father, maybe I should also thank you also for selling me like some common slave" Louis responded sarcastically, speeding up to meet the old alpha's pace.

"You will be king, and thousands will be saved, this is not a common slave trading"

"What is the difference? Just because it is to a prince? A prince who spends his days smoking cigars, getting drunk and shagging?" Louis groaned, "He is horrible and you know it father!"

"Those are rumors spread by his and our people Louis, You wont know how he's like until you meet the poor alpha" he sighed as he continued walking away.

"And if they're not father? What if he's a psychopath that makes me stay in a room all day while he's off with other omegas? Don't I deserve better? Does this kingdom deserve better?"

"Enough Louis!" The king sighed stopping in front of his office and turning to face the young omega "I don't care to listen to any of your complaints any longer. I have signed the papers and you will leave tomorrow, so I suggest you stop blabbing your mouth and start packing your bags."

Louis watched dumbfounded as hi father retreated into the office and the door was slammed in his face. He could believe this, his own father wouldn't even listen to reason, he didn't care that his eldest son was being shipped off. To the Enemies land no less! He stomped his feet heading back to his courters.

The young prince slammed his door shut scaring the omega servant making his bed. "Don't even bother Niall, its not like ill be staying long" he huffed going over and plopping down on the bed

"What was it this time?" Niall sighed stepping back crossing his arms over his chest "Are you still upset about the treaty?"

"Yes I'm still upset about the treaty! I'm being sold off like a slave, no offense. " He groaned covering his face with his hands

The blond sighed nodding watching him carefully "I don't understand why you're being so unpleasant about this Louis, this treaty is ending the war and saving lives, and only at the cost of your hand in marriage. I know it'll be hard but you'll have me to help you through it. What's a couple of nights sleeping with an alpha going to hurt huh?"

"For gods sakes you starting to sound like father" Louis groaned letting his arm fall to his sides in defeat.

Why could no one understand that this was his freedom being signed away? No longer could he roam the halls of where he grew up or walk the gardens that surrounded the castle. No more familiar faces he had grown to love. This was big for him. He'd become property when his father signed his signature.

No more Prince Louis from Doncaster but instead: That omega that Prince Harry was forced to marry. He would become the laughing stock of both kingdoms.

If only his Mother were alive, she would have never agreed to such a horrible thing. She loved Louis too much to trade him away.

"Look I didn't mean to make you feel bad, all I'm telling you is there's no point in fighting this" Niall stood up walking over to Louis' dresser closet "I'm going to start on your packing, if you want to go say your goodbyes"

Louis nodded and rose from the bed silently exiting the room. Its true, he shouldn't waste his time pouting, he should be with his sisters. Spending every second he could muster with them. 

That's exactly what he did, he stayed up till the early morning talking and crying with his sisters. Empty promises of visits were shared along with ice cream. One day he promised them, he would return to them. He really really hoped that he could keep that promise.

\----------------------------------------

Louis watched sadly as the trees passed by, the bumpy carriage riding on. Today was the day that he would meet his future husband.

Not that he was sad, or happy, he didn't know exactly how to feel about being sold off like a piece of meat. Of course he couldn't blame his father. As he said "it was for the good of the people". And if it weren't to him then it would be to another horrible alpha.

To be honest that was all a bunch of shit he pulled out of his ass so Louis wouldn't protest. He took a deep breath as the carriage rolled to a stop. He couldn't help but feel nauseous.

What if this alpha kid was as bad as they said? With omegas entering and exiting his room like flies, and intoxicated with any chance he got.

Louis ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself as presentable as he could. He bit his lip as his name was presented. He stood and slowly exited the carriage.

The crowd cheered as Louis exited throwing flower petal in delight. Louis looked around at the palace in front of him. It was gorgeous. Nothing compared to his home but still amazing.

Niall nudged his shoulder beckoning him to continue walking. Louis sighed and nodded taking a few steps before stopping in place.

At the top of the stairs stood the king and the infamous Prince Harry. Green met blue eyes for the first time.

Louis continued walking a frown setting on his face as he noticed a smirk on the Princes face. Of course this was a game to him. In that moment, Louis promised to himself never to fall in love with Harry Styles. He was nothing but a pretentious bastard.

He put on a fake smile, bowing slightly as they announced him name "introducing Prince Louis of Doncaster, future husband of Prince Harry of Holmes Chapel."

That last part almost made Louis' sick to his stomach. Future husband. He was going to marry this jerk. Maybe even expected to pop out a few of his heirs.

"Welcome Louis to your new home" The king greeted with a smile " I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here, this is my son Harold Edward Styles the third"

Harry bowed his head with a small smirk on his face, taking Louis' hand in his and kissing the back of it. When they had told him about the marriage, he had protested and pouted. But now that he saw the delicate. Delicious omega in front of him, he couldn't be more delighted.

He reached up with a smile, picking a flower petal from Louis' hair and setting it in his palm "More beautiful than I could ever imagine"

Louis rolled his eyes pulling his hand away "can I be show to my room?"

Harry chuckled softly shaking his head, so he was a bit commanding, that would have to change very very quickly.

"Of course, Harry please show Louis the way" King Styles nodded "ill be off to my own matters, He will also be available to show you around the castle as you wish"

Harry led Louis and Niall off into the castle towards the bedrooms. He stopped in front of a door, gesturing to it "this is my bedroom and in the future  
ours, you'll be welcome as long as the door is unlocked.

Louis scoffed shaking his head "I didn't ask to be shown to your bedroom, I want my own"

Harry shrugged walking over a few steps and pointing to the door across "This will be your room meanwhile, you will stay here until we marry and maybe when I get annoyed with you"

"Oh I'm sorry? Do I annoy you your majesty" Louis scoffed turning and going over to his door "Common Niall, I no longer wish to be in this jerks presence"

Niall nodded hauling Louis' bag into the room after him. He didn't want to make Louis more agitated than he already was.

Louis held the door looking back at Harry "If you think for one second that I'm going to enjoy this marriage you're sadly mistaken. I'm doing this for my people."

"Don't I feel special" Harry chuckled "Oh I'm going to enjoy fucking you into the bed on our wedding night, I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that everyone will know who took your sweet innocence"

"Oh fuck off" Louis frowned in disgust slamming the door in Harrys face "You fucking pig "


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He couldn't believe how much in the last 24 hours his life had changed.

He wished he could sneak out the window and go running back home to his family, but he knew if he did he would only get a lecture and a ticket back to Holmes Chapel. He groaned and stared up at the ceiling, if only he could stay in bed all day.

His thoughts were interrupted as Niall walked into the room, and over to the window "Louis its time to wake up" he sighed pulling open the curtains letting in the harsh unforgiving sunlight.

The omega groaned in frustration pulling the covers over his head. One of the few things he liked about the place was the comfy comforters that made him think of home. "I actually planned to stay in bed all day, I have a lot of mopping and groaning to do." He chuckled weakly

"Well you cant do that today, the King requested you come to breakfast and interact with the royal family" he said softly walking over to the drawers pulling out clothes for Louis to wear.

"Yeah... interact with his douche of son." Louis grumbled as he sat up "I swear Niall if I ever start to fall for him, shoot me and run away"

Niall laughed shaking his head walking over to help Louis get dressed into his morning attire. "You're overreacting but ill more than gladly take you up on that offer" he chuckled.

Louis and Niall have been friends for a long time. Niall's mother started working at the palace when they were just toddlers as Louis' wet-nurse.

Since Niall was the only child around the castle at the time, they bonded instantly.

They did everything together, except well of course when Louis had to attend his lessons, yet the little boy barely payed attention, too exited to get out and play with his new friend.

They stuck around each other so much, that his father had to sit him down and explain to him that Niall was just part of the help and not his friend.

Even then Louis' shook off his fathers words and continued to be friends with the blonde. They had been through everything together, even had their first kiss, which had made things weird between them for a while because they both turned out to be omegas.

Louis was certain he and Niall would spend the rest of their lives together in some form. So it only made sense for Niall to accompany him to Holmes Chapel.

"I'm not joking, if I do fall for him, I want you to do something about it. I give you full permission to slap me out of it. Literally" he chuckled as Niall helped him slip on his shirt.

He was wearing Black tights and a white short sleeve shirt, which in honesty was a bit too big on him and showed off his collar bones too much for his liking.

"Ill take full advantage of it Lou, do not test me. They'll drag me to the dungeon when I'm done with you." He laughed stepping back "now go and bring me back a piece of bread, when you done"

"Alright alright I'm going" Louis chuckled nodding as he opened the door and stepped out into the foreign hallway as Niall got to work on making the bed. He roamed around following servants instructions on where the dining room was.

When he entered he immediately wanted to return to the safe haven of his bedroom. Every single pair of eyes turned to look at him, and he could feel the judgement and resentment seeping from the family.

Most importantly he felt Harry's stare, looking him up and down like a piece of meat. He sighed wordlessly walking over and sinking into the only available seat besides the prince.

Harry leaned over with a smirk whispering in his ear "you smell amazing, beautiful..i could take you right now if weren't in front of my family", he could hardly contain himself.

His father had really chosen the most beautiful and sexy omega out there. When Louis walked in, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over his body in those sinful tights. It was like he was just begging to be bent over and fucked.

"Fuck off" Louis huffed under his breath. Once a servant placed his breakfast in front of him, he immediately started eating.

He had been starving, the night before he had skipped dinner, too distraught about leaving his wonderful home.

"Id much rather fuck you" Harry chuckled softly going back to his own breakfast, moving a piece of sausage from side to side. "and i promise you i will soon enough"

"Your not touching me over my dead body. Id rather spend the rest of my heats alone than to have your gross grimy hands on me" he grumbled "now will you leave me alone, id rather not throw up my food "

Harry laughed but nodded and respected the omega's wishes. Besides he'll have time to have fun with his new

Breakfast was long and quiet. He was sort of grateful for the silence, he would rather be alone in his thoughts than to be bombarded with idiotic questions like: are you liking it here? How do you feel about becoming part of the family

After he was finished pLouis stood and grabbed a few pieces of bread off the table before turning and heading out the room.

Harry stood and followed after him with a chuckle "you know if you were still hungry then you should have just stayed at the table. Theres plenty of food, not that you need it"

Louis scoffed stopping in his tracks and turning to face the alpha "for your information this isn't for me and the amount of food i consume should not be a problem for anyone but me. So how about you shut your mouth before you stick your foot farther into your mouth. Or even better before i stick my foot up your ass"

Harry frowned staring down at the small omega. He had let the omega have his temper tantrums and even disrespect him a few times but enough was enough.

Louis needed to learn a lesson. He stepped forward slamming louis against the wall, causing him to drop the pieces of bread in his hands. He growled harshly pinning his hands above his head "you will not talk to me this way in my own home, you understand " he snapped

Louis gulped nodding weakly, staring up at him helplessly letting out a small whimper. "Y-yes h-harry"

"Yes SIR" Harry growled as he corrected the omega "or if you'd prefer, ill also take yes daddy. I have half a mind to take you to my room and punish you for your awful behavior.

This time ill let it slide because you probably miss home but the next time, you will get punished harshly" he let go of the omega stepping back to give him some air.

"Yes sir" Louis repeated quietly, his submissive nature taking over as he bowed his head. This is one of the times he hated being an omega, to be a slave to the alpha population wasn't amazing, but he had grown to live with it.

Harry sighed bending down and picking up the forgotten pieces of bread and placing them into Louis's hand "here, i don't want our relationship to be like this louis' but your forcing my hand right now. Now go to your room"

Louis nodded quickly rushing away from harry and back towards his room. He walked into his room closing the door quietly behind him, too scared to make a sound and anger harry again.

"That was a long breakfast, what took you so long, did you bring me something?" Niall called out walking out of louis closet. He immediately stopped and stared at the older boy "Whats wrong Lou?"

"I think...i think that fucker used his alpha voice on me" he said quietly going over to his bed setting the bread pieces on the nightstand

Niall sighed going over and sitting besides his friend "how do you know, i mean what did it sound like? is it sexy?" he chuckled

Louis grimaced shaking his head "god Niall, why does everything have to be that way for you"

"Im a horny Omega Louis, right now ill take what i can get" he laughed "and besides its not like no ones fighting for the poor servants love right now, just humor me"

"Well..to be honest . It made me feel weird inside, like i wanted to drop to my knees then and there" he mumbled "It made me feel vulnerable and weak. I hated it"

Niall sighed "well what did he want?"

"For me to call him sir .. or.. da-i cant even say it out loud" he groaned laying back on the bed covering his face with his hands

"Daddy? he wanted you to call him daddy? oh my god thats priceless" Niall burst out laughing holding his stomach. "He's probably into some really kinky shit"

Louis groaned grabbing a pillow and hitting Niall in the head. "Shut up!"

"Do you realize you'll have to call him daddy in bed?, 'oh yeah ! harder daddy harder!' " Niall mocked as he laughed uncontrollably "do you think he'll make you wear a collar?"

Louis groaned pressed the pillow onto Niall's head trying desperately to muffle the noises coming from his mouth "shut up you moron!" This was already embarrassing enough, he should have known Niall would only take it as a joke and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall had never felt jealously before, especially not because of Louis. He had always been ok with Louis' relationships but now it was different. This was marriage, this meant louis' would forever be happy. Or at least thats what his mother told him. To be honest he was feeling jealous a lot more now that Lou was getting married. Louis didn't deserve to get married with how he was acting about it.

Its not that he wasn't happy for him, he just wished he could find someone to want and love him. To make love to him, not fuck him... well don't get it wrong he wanted that too.

The only action he ever got around the castle was when Louis got bored or the King needed some omegas for his rut. That's all he was, something to be used not something to be loved.

Niall walked down the hall carrying some fresh towels for Louis' bath. He never really liked waiting hand and foot for his best friend, but he was glad it was him and not some perverted psycho.

As he turned the corner, he collided with a brick wall of a guy, sending him falling backward dropping the towels in his hands. The man quickly reached out grabbing onto Niall pulling him close.

"S-sir I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, so sorry" Niall rambled. He immediately went quite staring up into the man's hazel eyes.

"Its no problem" he chuckled, still holding Niall in place safely against his chest. "It was probably my fault anyway"

Niall stared up at him speechless, he had never seen someone so handsome, and the grip on his arms was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

The man chuckled pulling his hands away and stepping back "I'm sorry, im being rude I should probably introduce myself. My name is Liam"

"That's a nice name." Niall said shyly with a weak smile. He bent down to pick up and refold the towels

"Here let me help you" he chuckled crouching down. "But how about I learn your name first"

A small smile spread across his Face, blushing slightly "I'm Niall"

"Well Niall lets both agree to stay away from bumping into people" Liam chuckled folding the towel he held into his hands

Niall blushed nodding. He wasn't used to having someone stare down at him with such lush and love. I mean unless you count King Tomlinson, but that was mostly blinded lust from rut "Deal"

"You know you're adorable when you blush" the alpha chuckled standing back up "And you look amazing from this point of view"

Niall stood up with the newly folded towels "are you hitting on me?" he chuckled

"Well if you have to ask then I'm doing a horrible job" he laughed shaking his head. He had never seen a more beautiful omega in his life, and that included his fiancée. The blonde's beauty could never compare to hers. He felt this overwhelming urge to protect him and take him as his. He wanted him badly, no scratch that he needed him.

\--

Louis had been searching everywhere for his omega servant. He had sent him to get towels from down the hall not from London. What was taking the blonde so long?

"Looking for me?" Harry chuckled standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest

Louis stayed quiet walking past him shaking his head. He really couldn't deal with the obnoxious prince right now, he rather find the missing blond and go hide in his room.

Harry sighed pushing off the wall following after him "aww common you cant still be mad at me, you forced me to do that"

"Niall!" Louis called out, ignoring the alpha. "For sakes where is that useless omega.

"Oooh kitty has teeth" Harry chuckled following after him "how about we find out if kitty knows how to use them"

"Oh fuck off you pig" Louis mumbled quickening his pace trying to get away from him.

\---

Meanwhile Niall clutched onto the strange mans hair, leaning his head back against the wall. Liam pulled away looking up at Niall with a small chuckle "I think I hear someone calling your name"

Niall groaned trying to push his head back down "ill deal with the consequences later, now please keep going, I'm so close"

"For a servant your pretty bossy" Liam chuckled ducking his head back down taking the blonds cock into his mouth.

"Oh shut up and suck" Niall groaned

\--

"Will you stop following me" Louis groaned as he walked back to his room, his search for his servant long forgotten.

"I don't get why you hate me so much, I didn't do anything wrong" Harry sighed following close behind him.

Louis opened his door trying to slip in before Harry could get to him. Unfortunately Harry stoke his foot out, keeping the door from closing. " You're not going anywhere until you answer my question"

"Alright, what did you do wrong? Well first off you took me from my family, you're forcing me to marry you, you're a sexist pig and let's not forget about that little incident in the hall where you forced me to call you sir. So don't you dare come walking up to me like you did nothing wrong." Louis snapped walking into his room not caring about the door any longer.

Harry stood at the door for a second thinking over his next words. He had no idea that this marriage was affecting the omega so much. His father had told him that both side agreed so he naturally assumed Louis agreed too.

He walked into the room silently watching as Louis gathered clothes from his drawers. "What are you doing?" He said quietly

"I'm going to take a stupid bath and you're going to leave me the hell alone" Louis grumbled walking into his bathroom.

"Do you need me to call your servant?" Harry sighed as he stood in the doorway watching as Louis pulled off his shirt.

"What do you think I was trying to do in the hall? I'm done waiting for him, I can take care of myself I don't need him to help me bathe"

"I could help you" Harry sighed, "I don't mind, I mean we are engaged"

"Look harry, no offense but I don't have a ring on my finger, so please get out" Louis groaned turning to look at him.

"All right...ill get you a ring" he nodded turning and walking out of the bathroom. If Louis wanted this to feel more real, then that's exactly what he was going to do.

"No wait! I don't need a ring!" Louis groaned trying to chase after him, but harry had already made up his mind and was out of reach.

\--

"Where the hell were you!" Louis fumed as Niall walked into the room with crumpled towels.

"I got held up" he shrugged walking into the bathroom "the king needed me to help with something"

"And since when are you their servant?" Louis snapped "your mine, you need to understand that. Because of you, now Harrys getting me a ring, like its going to fix everything"

"And why is that my fault?" Niall rolled his eyes walking back out leaning against the doorframe.

"Because I was looking for you when I ran into harry!" Louis yelled his hand knuckles turning white from squeezing them so tight

Niall sighed shaking his head walking over sitting on the love seat in the corner "Look you need to calm down, it's not like anything happened"

"Is that a fucking Hickey on your neck?" Louis frowned storming over tugging Niall's shirt harshly "You were off hooking up while I needed you"

"Your overreacting Lou" he sighed pulling his shirt back into place

"Niall I swear...I know you're my best friend but I swear, ill sell you off if you keep disrespecting me like this. Ill makes sure you live your life in misery. So just do your stupid job!"

"Fine" Niall mumbled standing up "I'll be back to get you for dinner sir"

Louis sighed, he didn't mean to that harsh but all the frustration of the past couple of days had just com rushing out "Niall look I didn't mean it"

"No your right, were not friends" he shook his head standing up heading over to the door "call if you need me master" he grumbled walking out of the room.

Louis groaned sitting down on his bed and laying back. He had seriously fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis please" Harry called out standing outside of his door.

Louis had locked himself in there ever since Niall had stormed out. He didn't want to deal with the blonde's judgmental looks or Harrys ogling stare. He just wanted to stay in his room forever and forget about the wedding and his life.

"Lord Payne and his fiancee have come a very long way to congratulate us on our wedding" Harry sighed knocking softly on the door.

Louis groaned covering his head with the covers "you can go tell that stupid lord to go shove his fist up his ass"

"Please louis, they're very important people and i need you by my side for this" he sighed leaning his back against the door. "Just do me this one favor"

"I don't really feel like doing favors for douchebags" louis mumbled "he probably had something to do with me being forced to marry you"

"None of that was my fault..do you not care that we are saving lives? No more war, just peace" Harry sighed sliding down to the floor hugging his legs

"At what cost? My happiness? My freedom? I rather go dig a hole and die in it" Louis sighed sitting up his eyes set on the door. Why was Harry being so nice. When he had first arrived the first thing that came out of his mouth was a sexual remark but now he was acting....human?

"ok fine, stay in there then" Harry sighed shaking his head standing up and backing away from the door. All he was trying to do was make amends, he didn't understand why louis' could be so cold towards him without getting to know him. "just know that your still welcome to come to dinner at any time"

Louis sighed laying back on his bed with a groan. He refused to be paraded around like some jewel, he has some self respect you know...not a lot of it but he did have some.

How could he just act like everything was alright. How can he act happy when he felt sad and scared inside. When he was small he would go running to his mother and she'd hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. But here? Who did he have to run to? Certainly not harry and Niall was already pissed from their fight earlier. Oh how much he wished to he a child again.

Louis sat up as Niall walked into the room without notice. He watched as he strides over pulling louis to the edge of the bed.

"Dinners in a few minutes ill get your attire ready" The blonde said in a monotone voice walking over to the dresser with a huff.

"Im not going I thought i made that very clear to harry" he mumbled watching as Niall laid out clothes besides him.

Niall shook his head going through his drawers "The king has requested your presence to celebrate your engagement"

"Well i don't really want to celebrate my engagement to an asshole" louis mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"The king has requested your presence personally to celebrate your engagement" Niall repeated

"Niall stop!" Louis sighed shaking his head watching his so called friend in despair "i really don't want to go"

"You cant just go on a stupid hunger strike, you need to eat" Niall sighed

Louis smiled leaning back on his arms "yeah but you can sneak me something from the kitchen"

"You know i cant do that" Niall shook his head turning back to the dresser. "Is there anything specific you want to wear?"

"Well what I'm wearing right now seems pretty good for bed" Louis chuckled

"Louis you need to go, this man helped end the war" Niall said numbly pulling out a couple of selections for Louis to wear

"Maybe i don't want to thank him for ruining my life" he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest "this is the last time I'm telling you, I'm not going"

"Stop throwing a fucking tantrum and own up to your responsibilities" Niall snapped

Louis stayed quiet, stunned with the boy's sudden outburst. "I-i ..umm you cant talk to me like that"

"No Louis , I cant but someone has to knock some sense into you" Niall groaned running a hand through his hair "Do you know how much id wish to be stuck in your situation? To have someone actually want to love me and spend the rest of their lives with me?"

Louis opened his mouth to respond but Niall cut him to the chase "No shut up Louis. Its my time to talk. You have a pretty great guy out there trying to get to know you but you're an idiot who wont see past stupid rumors"

"Its not just the rumors I'm worried about" Louis said quietly staring down at his hands in his lap.

The blond sighed shaking his head "Look just put on a smile and at least try to act happy"

Louis stared at Niall for a second before standing up quietly grabbing the shirt laid out on the bed. If people wanted him to be a damsel in fucking distress, thats exactly what he was going to do. He was going to fake it until it felt real.

\--

Louis walked into the dinning room followed by Niall and immediately all eyes fell on him. He had never felt so uncomfortable, he just wanted to jump right out of his skin.

Liam was the first to speak and Louis was eternally grateful "Hello Louis, Harry told us you were under the weather but i'm glad you could make it. Please join us" he said with a smile

Louis smiled weakly walking over and taking his place besides Harry "well i didn't want to miss out on the fun"

Liam nodded glancing over and discreetly smiling at Niall "Well i'm glad, wouldn't want you to be ill right before the wedding"

It took all of Louis' self control not to roll his eyes, instead he glanced down at his plate and helped himself to the meal.

Harry smiled reaching over placing his hand over louis' mouthing a quick 'thank you'

Louis glance up at him sighing with a nod. He pulled his hand away reaching for his napkin and setting it on his lap.

"Well I must introduce myself, I am the one and only Lord Payne from Wolverhampton and this beautiful woman besides me is my fiancee, Sophia Smith.

Across the room Niall's breath hitched , his eyes widening in shock. He was engaged, his knight in shining armor was engaged. Oh god he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Nice to meet you" Louis smiled weakly grabbing his fork starting on his meal.

"Has Harry been treating you right?" Liam chuckled "ill kill him for you, if he hasn't"

Louis stared down at his meal nodding "he's been the perfect gentleman"

"You don't sound like you mean it" Gemma interrupted with a chuckled

"I mean it " he faked a smile looking up at Harry. He reached over grabbing his hand "he's been a perfect gentlemen, made it a easier transition for me"

Niall silently exited to dining room unable to take it any longer. He ran back to his quarters tears running down his cheeks. He paced the room in panic. He was a home wrecker.

No one noticed the blonds departure except of course Liam. He grabbed his napkin wiping his mouth before standing up "Please excuse me, nature calls." He said quietly exiting the room following after the omega.

Sophia smiled over at Louis "So tell me about Doncaster"

A genuine smile immediately spread across Louis' face as he started talking about the place he called home.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall sat on his small bed wiping his tears on his sleeves. He was so stupid, so so stupid. How could he ever think someone could love him.

Especially someone as high in rank as Liam. Lords didn't marry slaves, that just never happened.

Maybe he just got caught up in the romance. It was just nice to have someone touch him and say he was the most beautiful omega in the world.

But it was just a big huge lie. He was just some other shag that meant nothing to him. Niall had never felt so broken before.

Liam knocked weakly on the door "Niall can i come in" he called out.

"Go away" Niall sniffled wiping his eyes "Go back to your beautiful fiancee, and your amazing life."

Liam sighed opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind him "Look we need to talk."

"No we don't, there's nothing to talk about" Niall whimpered looking up at him "Please get out... don't you think you've made me feel horrible enough?"

Liam sighed walked over sitting besides him "Can i tell you a secret?"

"No" Niall mumbled trying to scoot away from him but Liam reached out grabbing onto his arms pulling him onto his lap.

"Yes i am engaged, but I've also been engaged since i was two" he mumbled kissing his head and rubbing his back "i always thought i was meant to marry her but that was before i met the most amazing person in the world"

"Stop trying to butter me up, we both know this wont work out" Niall said quietly leaning against him. Sue him, he liked the feeling of being held and protected .

"Well what if i promised you that it would work out?" Liam sighed pulling him close "I can promise you that you'll be the most spoiled omega in this castle, i can promise that you'll be happy, i can promise-"

"That ill be side ass" Niall mumbled pulling away from him and standing up. He groaned and started to pace the room " you can promise that you'll never love me "

"Look stop putting words in my mouth Niall" Liam sighed standing up crossing his arms over his chest. It hurt that the blonde didn't believe him. All he wanted was to protect him and love him. Maybe hook up a few times but he did seriously did care about the omega.

"Want me to put my cock in your mouth instead? Because thats all your offering me right now. No excuse me, i thought for a second that it might have been for both our pleasure but i was mistaken, You can put your cock in my mouth" Niall said sarcastically stopping in his tracks to turn to face him "you know, i actually thought you were a nice guy"

"Niall i am a nice guy but you cant expect me to drop everything for you" Liam sighed grabbing onto his arms keeping him in place

"I don't want you to drop everything!" Niall rolled his eyes "Im upset because you lied to me, I'm upset because your acting like i want to marry you, I'm upset because-"

"Oh my fucking god shut up" Liam said quickly, grabbing Niall by the neck and roughly pulling him into his lips. Niall let out an "OOF" and Liam could feel him smiling against his lips which tasted heavenly. Soft and luscious and amazing; when their tongues met, Niall let out a gasp and ran his fingers through Liam's hair.

He had the prettiest baby pink lips offset by the tiny beginnings of a moustache-Liam wondered if he was old enough to actually grow a mustache-and the most beautiful pale skin.

Niall whined softly running his hands through his hair tugging softly. Liam tugged him backwards toward the bed pulling him down onto his lap as he sat down.

Liam pulled away from his lips kissing down the arch of neck to his collarbones. Niall gasped closing his eyes and tightening his grip on his locks "We don't have time for this Payne"

"We don't but you seem to be enjoying it" Liam chuckled against his skin as Niall started to grind slowly against him.

Liam grabbed his ass, roughly, with both hands and squeezed his cheeks tightly and he was pretty sure the blond let out a soft gasp.

"You're going to get me in trouble" Niall mumbled, hovered above him, biceps flexing as he braced himself against the alpha, strong, determined tongue delving into Liam's mouth. He pressed his hips into Liam's letting their hard-ons rub together. Niall rutting against Liam's crotch, the pressure and friction a welcome relief.

"Maybe" Liam mumbled against his lips slipping his hand in between the two. He slipped hand into Niall tights, smirking when the blond let out a whimper at his cold hand around his cock. "I don't have time to show you how much you'll be loved and appreciated but this will do"

"Fuck Liam" Niall moaned as Liam dragged his rough hand back and forwards against his length.

"Language baby" Liam whispered in his ear rubbing his thumb repeatedly over his sensitive tip.

Niall whined clutching onto him and laying his head on his shoulders "I'm sorry but I'm so close..oh god"

Liam would trade anything to listen to his sweet sweet sounds for the rest of his life. He was going to make it that way. No one was going to take away his beautiful omega away.

He reached behind slipping his spare hand into the back of Niall' tights ghosting his finger over the rim of his hole. "Cum for me baby"

Niall dug his nails into Liam's back crying out as he came onto his hand. God why did he make him feel so good. Better than anyone had ever before. Liam had a way of making him feel special and he hated it. If a few tears slipped from Niall's eyes, he'd never admit to it.

Liam pulled his hands away keeping Niall sturdy in his lap as he wiped the cum on Niall's bedsheets. " Shh baby your ok" he mumbled pulling him close. "I promise to always protect you"

"D-do you want me to take care of you?" Niall said quietly clinging onto him tightly, silently hoping for a yes and more time with him.

"No baby" Liam sighed kissing his head "this was about you..besides i think I'm holding up dinner"

Niall nodded weakly reluctantly tugging away from his grip and sliding over to sit next to him.

Liam sighed standing up and smoothing out his clothes and adjusting his trousers "ill see you as soon as i can ok?" He mumbled leaning down and kissing his forehead before heading out.

The omega laid down in his bed curling up Underneath the covers. Maybe he could give this an actual try. Liam had feelings for him and that was enough for now.

Maybe this could grow into something more and maybe Niall cared that Liam was going back to his fiancé with a cum stained shirt and reeking of his scent. Or maybe he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry couldn't help but smile as Louis kept talking on and on about his home country. The way he spoke made tingles run up and down his spine. The admiration, hope and excitement that showed on his face made Harry want to hire the best painter to capture his beauty.

"And there's the most beautiful garden that my mother kept. With roses, daises and magnolias, it really is an amazing sight" Louis grinned "My mother used to let me run around and would always let me pick out one flower to keep in my room"

"Maybe we could start a garden here Louis" Harry said quietly with a small smile "it could make it seem more like home"

Louis turned with a grin, placing his hand on Harry's arm. "You really mean that"

Harry couldn't help but feel proud for making the boy smile. Only if he could do it all the time, make him smile, laugh and maybe moan. "Yeah of course, this place could use some flowers to make it look nicer."

Louis turned back to his food with a nod "This castle isn't like home, I guess having my siblings around made it easier to cope with"

"Well now you have me to help you"

Louis smile slowly faded as he looked back down at his food with a nod "yeah I guess" he said quietly as he pushed his food around the plate with his fork.

There it was again. Louis putting up a wall, he had gotten such a wonderful glimpse at his personality but now it was gone again. He shook his head, setting his hands on the arms of his chair and pushing away from the table "well how about I show you the current garden Prince Louis" he stood with a smile holding out his hand.

Louis glanced up at him watching him wearily as he took his hand "yeah alright but only because I fancy a walk"

"Of course, nothing more" he chuckled pulling him up from his chair and turning to his guests "Please excuse us "

The walk down to the garden was shared in complete silence. Which for some reason wasn't awkward at all. Harry couldn't help but sneak sly glances at the prince while he wasn't looking. He couldn't help it really, his beauty was so magnificent and it really brought a smile to his face. The omega was his, all his and no one could take him away from him. Well except for the prince himself. Louis kept pushing harry away, but all he wanted to do was get to know the small omega. To know what made him smile, angry, cry or even moan. But that comes at a later time.

"Stop staring at me weirdo" Louis grumbled as they reached outside. He was fighting a strong blush from catching the alpha mid-look "i can feel your eyes on me"

Harry chuckled weakly scratching the back of his head, maybe he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. "yeah sorry ill stop"

"You better..you're really starting to creep me out. Not like you didn't before but more than usual" Louis sighed walking over to the grand fountain and sitting on its edge.

Harry sat besides him in silence, looking out at the trees that decorated the yard. It took him a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence for him to speak. "Im really not a bad guy you know"

Louis glanced over at him raising an eyebrow "excuse me?"

"This bad guy you have painted in your mind its not me" he shrugged keeping his stare fixed upon a pigeon pecking for scraps.

Louis turned his body to face him, lifting a leg to rest on the edge, his fingertips clutching onto his ankle. "I don't believe you, word travels fast Harold and that word isn't pretty"

"You mean rumors travel fast, because thats all they are. I mean yes i love to drink but i never go crazy and i can count the people I've slept with, with one hand. Im not a ruthless leader Louis. I will one day rule my kingdom with respect and honor"

"Your father killed thousands of my people...you expect me to believe that? Your all cowards who hide behind your army." Louis snapped "you won't even look at me right now"

Harry sighed and turned to face the prince, their faces inches apart "my father and those before him chose to fight this stupid war. If i was king, the fighting would have seized immediately"

He didn't know if it was from the lack of sleep or from not eating dinner, but the omega couldn't help but admire the older prince's beauty. The way his curls were pushed back behind his ears or his gorgeous green eyes which bore back into his own or maybe the dimples that arose from his cheeks as a small smile danced on his lips. He couldn't help but lean in slightly breathless. He wanted to taste his rose red lips so bad. Yeah it was defiantly the hunger taking over.

"Prince Louis!" Niall called out somewhere off in the distance. The blondes voice was enough to snap louis out of his trance.

He turned around so quickly accidentally slamming into the alpha, knocking him off balance. Louis quickly tried to grab onto his arm but the damage was done and harry flew back landing into the water.

Harry groaned staring up at the blue eyes omega annoyed "I know you don't like me but was this necessary?"

Louis giggled covering his mouth with his hand "i am so sorry i didn't mean for that to happen"

"Just help me up" Harry groaned shaking his head holding out his hand. Louis was so lucky that he was his fiancee and that his laugh was adorable.

"Oh no Im not falling for that, you're just going to pull me in" louis shook his head standing up crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh your getting in this water Louis" Harry chuckled standing up quickly.

Louis eyes widened turning around and quickly taking off to safety. The curly haired lad was soon hot on his pursuit and quickly had his arms around the omega.

"No please don't" Louis laughed kicking his feet trying desperately to get out of his grip "please ill do anything!"

"As much as id love to take you up on that offer, i much rather see you soaking wet" he laughed walking back to the fountain with the struggling omega.

Louis let out a manly yelp, well at least he thinks it was manly, as he was dumped into the water . He glared up at harry "oh your so going to get it styles"

"Get me later" Harry laughed holding out his hands to help the boy up. He couldn't help the grin on his face, he actually got louis to talk to him and not hate him (entirely).

Louis smirked grabbing onto his hands and using all his weight to drag him down into the fountain with him.

Harry tumbled down in the water besides him. He immediately turned and splashed Louis "i hate you"

"Your not allowed to hate me" Louis grinned splashing him back. They fooled around a while longer splashing each other and letting out horrid laughter.

Louis had to admit, this is the most fun he's had in a long time. They had gotten so lost in their fun that he hadn't notice his blonde servant walk up

Niall cleared his throat uncomfortable making the pair halt their actions "i hate to interrupt but a letter from your family arrived, i placed it in your bed chamber."

"Oh.. Yes thank you" Louis nodded pushing the wet hair from his face and standing up "excuse me Prince Harry"

Harry sighed standing up grabbing onto his arm before he could step out "may i see you later tonight? " he asked bravely

Louis frowned shaking his head tugging his arm away and stepping out of the fountain carefully "I have matters to attend to"

There it was again, the shield that the omega put up that made it impossible to get through to him. He had seen the wonderful side of louis, the smile and giggles. Hell he almost bloody kissed Harry, but no, it was back to the stone cold Prince that made it his job to hate Harry. He hated that side of him. He wanted his giggly louis back...


	7. Chapter 7

"So were not going to talk about what I just interrupted?" Niall chuckled following Louis into the bedroom. The whole walked there the older boy hadn't spoken a word, but he sported a pink blush on his cheeks.

"There's nothing to talk about" Louis grumbled going over to his bed picking up a dark beige envelope. "Plus you didn't interrupt anything...we were just having a chat"

"Oh yeah and what I do with Lord Payne is just chatting" Niall chuckled weakly leaning against the desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm serious it was-" Louis frowned looking up from his letter "did you just say...never mind I don't want to know"

Niall chuckled weakly "yeah trust me you don't" he pushed off the desk going over and sitting on the bed "so go ahead read your letter I know your dying to"

Louis sighed looking down staring at the envelope in his hands. He ran his fingers along the wax family crest, the symbol that had meant so much to him as a child but now the only thing he felt when he stared down at it was shame and betrayal.

His father didn't seem to care as much when he left, so why should he listen to their words. He shook his head standing from the bed ripping it into pieces and throwing it into the trash. "I have no interest to hear their sorry excuses"

Niall watched him carefully from where he sat "You know that they were-"

"I don't want you making excuses for them Niall, so either you act like a friend support me in this decision or get out of my room" The older omega turned to face the blond waiting for his decision. He couldn't stand being around people that he didn't trust. He needed to know that his friend supported him no matter what.

"Alright fine" Niall shrugged laying back on the bed "Can I sleep in here tonight Lou? I really don't want to be alone tonight"

"Yeah of course" the omega laughed as he started to pull off his wet clothes. "You better not snore though"

"Oh shut up" Niall rolled his eyes throwing a pillow towards Louis "tell me again why you get all the alphas, your annoying"

"Oh dear Niall, I might be annoying but I'm beautiful" Louis grinned striking a pose with boxers in hand. "Great ass too"

Niall groaned covering his eyes lying back on the bed "MY EYES, my poor poor eyes"

"I quite enjoy the sight" A deep voice chuckled in the doorway.

Louis turned locking eyes with the green-eyed prince who stood leaning against the doorway with a small smirk. His hands quickly went to cover himself backing out into the bathroom with a curse "what the fuck harry! Don't you know how to knock!"

"The door was unlocked so I assumed you were decent. But your right love. Id love to have you on your stomach, eating you out so slow and tenderly that you'd be crying out my name and begging me to fuck you"

"Get the fuck out of my room" Louis yelled re-emerging from the bathroom wearing only his boxers

Harry let out a laugh shaking his head "I'm only kidding, I just came here to tell you there will be a ball tomorrow in your honor, so make sure to attend"

"And if I don't feel like attending?" Louis scoffed crossing his arms over his chest with the glare. Oh how much did the Prince get in his nerves, he wished he could just leave him alone like a regular married couple. But apparently he actually wanted to "bond" with him. Gross.

"Then the wonderful party would be gone to waste, so I hope you do attend. " Harry pushed off the doorway turning to leave "Oh and wear something that makes your ass stand out, id love to show you off" he turned with a smirk leaving the room heading towards his own bedroom.

"Ill never be your stupid little show dog!" Louis yelled after him rushing over slamming the door for affect. He annoyed him so much, with that stupid grin and his stupid hair and his stupid...stupid.... face! Yeah that's what he meant to say. His face was stupid. He just wanted to go over and punch him in the face and then kiss him senselessly. What no. HE MEANT just punch him in the face.

Louis groaned walking over to the bed throwing back the covers in anger and climbing in underneath them. "Stupid harry," he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey... don't worry about it ok? Niall sighed reaching over pulling him close "Its one Ball, what harm could it be?"

"Promise you wont leave my side?" louis sighed curling up into his side closing his eyes.

"I promise"

\------

Louis hated this. He knew he shouldn't have shown up. He should have just stayed in bed and hidden underneath his blankets but noooo Niall had to go drag him out of bed and get him ready for this stupid Ball. It had only been 20 minutes but Harry was already dragging him around the room introducing him to people he probably wouldn't see ever again and probably would hate. God he hated people who were posh and thought themselves better than him. FUCK you he was getting the crown.

With every chance he would get he'd pick up a glass of wine downing it completely in secret. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to do it sober.

Louis looked around the room and spotted Niall standing at the kitchen entrance, looking bored as he could be. They locked eyes and Louis sent him a pleading look but all Niall did was shrug and look away. Fuck him. Well if Niall wouldn't help him then, he'd find a way out with the one person he hated.

Louis looked up at Harry with puppy eyes and a sweet smile "Darling may I be excused, my head is pounding quite a bit"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis' behavior letting out a small chuckle "You just need some fresh air, ill join you"

Louis sighed nodding holding onto Harrys arm as he lead them away towards the open doors. "You know this isn't what I meant," he said under his breath with a smile.

"Oh I know, and I also know your not really in the position to complain lovely, you've been tossing back drinks like its water"

"Fuck you" Louis grumbled underneath his breath crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mhmm ill think about it but i much rather fuck you" Harry smirked glancing over at the petite boy.

This was going to be a long night.

\--

Meanwhile Niall stood in the kitchen nervously biting his lip and rubbing his arm. Liam had spoken to him earlier and told him to meet him in the kitchen when the clock stroke 9.But now it was 20 past and he was getting worried that the noble wouldn't show up.

He was startled as he heard a deep voice behind him "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone and not enjoying the party?"

Niall turned and was faced with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, his hazel eyes stared back into his own and he felt blown away by his beauty. His chiseled jawline could cut and his hair was perfectly styled into a quiff. "I-I. Umm I'm not aloud. I'm just a servant"

"Just a servant?" the man scoffed taking a step closer to the blonde "Please someone as beautiful as you at least deserves a dance."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for dancing with a servant," Niall said quietly looking down at his shoes.

The man stepped forward placing his finger under his chin tilting his head up to lock eyes "Please. I would be eternally grateful to dance with the most amazing omega at this party"

A blush quickly came across Niall's cheeks as he bit his lip nodding weakly at the stranger "I guess one dance couldn't hurt."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't think this is a great idea" Niall frowned as the tall dark stranger pulled him back into the ballroom "I don't want to get in trouble with the king"

They continued on toward the dance floor despite Niall's desperate pleas "look this is flattering but I don't want to be laughed at " the blonde whined.

The man rolled his eyes stopping in place causing Niall to almost run into him. He turned with a small smile staring down at the boy. "I promise you no one will get in trouble. No one will get laughed at. Everyone's will be too busy being jealous of your beauty and grace."

Guess one dance wont hurt. Niall sighed nodding as he held out his hand for him to take "I'm guessing you'll take the lead?"

The man smiled nodding as he lead him onto the dance floor pulling him close. Their chests pressed together and Niall internally wished that the older lad wouldn't feel his heart racing.

He followed the mans footsteps as best as he could, he remembered when he had been forced to be Louis' partner when he took dancing lessons. Back then he had hated them so much but at the moment he was thanking god that he had been forced to take them. At least he wouldn't have two left feet.

They glided around the dance floor and Niall swore that everyone had their eyes on them. It was like a fairy come to life. He couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips as he twirled.

He wouldn't lie, this was the most fun he had had in a long time. With aa genuine smile on his face for the first time in mouth. He felt special and almost like royalty.

The blonde almost tripped over his own feet when he met eyes with Liam's gaze.He gulped as tore his eyes away from him trying to focus on his partner.

The tall boy leaned against the wall with Sophie chatting with him. It wasn't like he wasn't paying attention to his fiancee. He just had a bigger problem on his hands.

Zayn Malik was all over his omega and he didn't like that one bit. He held his hands in fists as he watched the pair dance. He was going to kill him. Niall was his, and only his. No one deserved to know what he smelled like, what his hands felt like, what his moans sounded like. It was for him and him only..

Niall pulled his hands away once he caught Liam's glare "I think that's enough. Thank you... I had fun" he smiled weakly

"The night isn't over princess" Zayn chuckled pulling him back into his arms "I intend to make this a night to remember"

The blond couldn't help but smile at the pet name "Im nothing close to royalty, but I appreciate it"

"But you could be royalty...you could be my princess" Zayn smiled down at him. "You're the most beautiful omega in the world and I would be nothing but grateful if you were mine."

Niall stared up at him for a second, trying to decipher if he actually meant what he was saying. He shook his head after a second "I'm not as beautiful as you say"

Zayn frowned pulling the boy close leaning down "Who hurt you so much for you to not see your beauty" he whispered into Niall's ear and he swears if he hadn't been holding onto the mystery man his knees would have buckled.

Niall only stayed quiet wrapping his arms around him digging his fingers into his back. He nuzzled his head into his neck taking in his calming scent. The swayed slowly to the music, Zayn rubbing his back comfortably.

It took all the blonde's will to not start crying. He never had anyone actually care about him. Actually compliment his beauty and not have lust on their brain. Liam cared but not as much as he'd like him to. To add to it, he had a fiancée, so whatever they had...wasn't real. But what the man was offering him, this was real. This was commitment. It was love not just sex.

Niall pulled away when he felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned and froze when he saw Liam standing with the biggest glare. Now he knew what they meant by if looks could kill. "Excuse me but servants should not be dancing with royalty, I suggest you get back to work".

Niall's heart dropped and he could help it when his eyes watered. He nodded dropping his gaze to the floor. It was only a cruel reminder that he wasn't destined for love, he was made for work.

Zayn reached out grabbing onto his wrist "Excuse me but we were dancing, I don't go around and interrupt you when your with your loved one"

"Well I don't go to your home and mess with the servants work, he is my kingdoms property and I have every right to send him back to work" Liam snapped at the raven haired man.

Niall lifted his head looking up at his courter "Its ok, hes right I should get back to work. Thank you for the dance" he leaned over kissing his cheek before hurrying off to the kitchen.

His short fairy tale was over. He should have known it was to good to be true. He needed to learn his place, even if it meant walking away from his suitor.

He was robbed from his thoughts as Liam stormed into the kitchen looking more angry than he had been outside. "You" he growled marching over grabbing his arm dragging him towards the servant bedrooms.

"Lee your hurting me" he whined softly trying to pull his death grip away.

"Well you fucking deserve it for being a little slut for everyone"

"I was just dancing with him" Niall quickly protested with a whimper as they went into Niall's room

He had never seen this side of Liam and it scared him to his bones. He couldn't help but wonder if this was actually him. And the gentleman he met was just a mirage. 

For the next few hours Liam made sure that Niall knew he was his. His mind was a blindfold of rage and he couldn't help it. He didn't notice how Niall turned his head away or how he had tears falling down his cheeks. No that didn't matter that didn't matter at all. And after he climbed out of the bed and got redressed he tried to ignore the terrible sobs coming from the young omega.

\----

{hours before}

Louis rubbed his arms from the cold air as they walked along the garden. They had been walking in silence for a while but he was kind of grateful for the silence. The music and crowd had been giving him a headache and even Harry seemed to understand he didn't want to talk. He only noticed his presence when Harry placed his jacket around his shoulders. Louis glanced up at harry questionably

Harry shrugged not glancing over at him "You looked cold, keep it"

Louis sighed nodded turning his head back as he slipped his arms through the jacket stuffing his hands in the pockets. He might end up smelling like the prince later but right now he didn't really seem to care. He was cold.

Louis pulled away from Harrys side going over and sitting on the grass. "Well if your going to stay with me, don't just stand there"

The prince let out a chuckle nodding as he sat on the grass besides the omega. "So tell me about yourself"

Louis shook his head gathering the small flowers around him "i didn't come out here to talk"

"Maybe but i like hearing your voice," harry chuckled laying back.

After that louis didn't remember much , he remembered staying up with the older man just talking about nonsense. He had to confess he actually had fun. He hadn't smiled like that in ages. He wasn't falling in love with the curly haired prince but he was coming to peace with his fiancee. He was stuck with him so he might as well get to know him.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis didn't question the blond omega when he crawled into his bed, late at night whimpering and mumbling under his breath. He just pulled him close and rubbed his back slowly. He didn't talk, just understood that his friend needed him in that moment. He just prayed that his blonde friend would give him the same curtsey and not question why his curly haired fiancée was laying in the bed next to him. He held the boy close as he sobbed into his chest. He had no idea what had gotten the boy so riled up but he was sure that he was going to kill whoever hurt his blonde friend.

Harry groaned softly turning to face the omega's, he had been startled awake by the boys heart-jerking sobs. He leaned up supporting his weight on his elbows sending Louis a questioning glance. Louis shrugged not knowing either why the boy had come and interrupted their sleep.

"I-I.. H-Hate H-him" Niall whimpered as he clutched onto his shirt.

"I know..Shh I know" Louis mumbled under his breath rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Pup did someone hurt you" Harry said quietly reaching over running his hand through the shivering omega's hair.

Niall froze raising his head slowly glancing up at the alpha trying to comfort him. He pulled away from Louis, sniffling "I-i'm sorry I d-didn't know you where here"

Louis sighed sitting up against the bed frame reaching over and turning on the lamp on his bed side table. "Its fine Niall we were just sleeping"

The blond sat up kneeling on the bed wiping at his eyes "I'm sorry i just...i needed somebody that cared to hold me"

"Ill always be right here for you Niall" Louis sighed holding out his arms pulling him against his chest.

Niall closed his eyes continuing to sob into the boys shoulder. He just wanted to be loved.. just wanted to be.. wanted.

Harry sighed quietly getting out of the bed and running a hand through his own mangled hair "i think ill just go and give you two some alone time ...Ill see you later louis" he said quietly heading out the door.

"Bye Harry" the boy mumbled softly quickly shifting his attention back to his distraught best friend. He pulled him down on the bed so they were laying down. "Shh niall itll work out i promise"

"You cant p-promise me that..I'm just a stupid slave that has had his life planned out for him all along. Theres no night in shinning armor, no prince charming. Theres just heartbreak and selfishness. You have no idea. I would give anything to be you Louis" Even if its just for a day" he cried clinging onto him tightly.

Meanwhile as the boy wept in his friend arms Harry walked back to his room. Not that he hated the servant for interrupting him when he was holding louis. But it was the first time the small omega had let harry touch him. In a nonsexual way of course, but it was still something and harry wanted to stay in that position forever. It was the first time he felt something for a person. He really thought he was falling in love.

"Prince Harry!" Someone called causing the man to stop and turn. His cousin ran up with a small smile. Zayn and him had been friends for a while and with Zayn being behind him in the line for the throne, it was best to keep him as a friend. 

"Oh hi Zayn" he nodded watching as he walked up with a dopey smile "what are you doing up so late?"

"I just couldn't get something off of my mind or should i say someone.." He chuckled softly as he thought of the stunning blonde he had met earlier "i was going to ask you at breakfast but now that I've got you here.."

"Alright spit it out, id like to get at least a few hours of sleep"

"I wanted to talk to you about buying the blonde servant off of you..any price you name it"

"I don't know..he is very close Louis and i'd like to stay on his good side for a little while longer. Besides he's not my property to sell"

Zayn frowned running a hand through his hair looking around frustratingly "please Harry. I thought you were a sucker when it comes to love. I don't know what it is but i need him in my life."

"Then talk to Louis not me. Or better yet why the need to buy him? Im sure Louis would be kind enough to not stop you and your supposed love"

"I want to give him his freedom...the freedom to choose to stay with me or to go and have a happy life away from this castle"

Harry reached up placing a hand on his shoulder "look i understand your trying to be the good guy but if you have anything to do with the reason he's crying right now then he's not going to choose you"

Zayn met his eyes with a frown "he's crying?"

"Yeah and he interrupted mine and louis'...whatever that was"

"Are you sure he's crying about me? Because if he is...i feel really bad i pressured him tonight." Zayn frowned, he didn't expect tears coming from his proposal...he wanted smiles, kisses and maybe more. "Where is he..i need to apologize"

"Not tonight, i don't think he'll want to talk at all" Harry sighed shaking his head, as much as he would want Zayn to go and have him comfort the blonde so he could climb back into his bed with his omega, he couldn't do that just for him selfish thoughts.

Zayn looked down at his hand defeated "ok...yeah i guess your right, ill find him in the morning and make all of this better"

Harry smiled weakly with a nod reaching out to lay his hand on his shoulder "i think thats best...common well have some scotch and maybe that'll take away both of our worries.

"Yeah that sounds nice.."


	10. chapter 10

Harry held the glass in his hand tightly staring into the burning fireplace. Zayn and him sat silently cross from each other for a while now, letting their thoughts get the best of them. He couldn't help but think about his omega. The gorgeous curvy boy that made his mouth water just from his scent. It was torture that he be forced to keep his hands off of his property. His Louis.

He knew he had to be a gentleman. To at least listen to the omega because of relations and shit. But he should at least get some love back from him. The least he could do is suck his dick.

I mean it was the polite thing to do.

But besides all that, he wanted to hold the boy and be able to call him his. To proudly show him off and make every alpha in the world jealous.

He would make the most prettiest of sounds.. Maybe if that stupid servant hadn't interrupted them maybe he would have heard them up close. God he wanted the omega so badly.

He hadn't even notice the man sat across from him had been speaking until he felt a pen hit his chest. "What? I'm busy" he grumbled grabbing the pen in his palm.

"Yeah i think the whole castle can smell how 'busy' you are" he chuckled downing his drink before setting it on the table. "You reek of lust"

"If you don't like it then, you dont have to be here" he grumbled standing up going over to pour himself a drink.

"Have you thought about what your going to do for your rutt? I can smell it coming" Zayn sighed leaning back in his chair watching the alpha's every move.

"I could call for some omegas to be brought over, but to be honest i want to spend it with my omega" he grumbled drinking from his glass as he leaned against the table.

"Too bad he hates your guts"

The comment made harry stiffen. It wasn't true, louis was starting to come around to him. Or was he..

He had let Harry sleep in his bed and had almost kissed him earlier. He had to love him. He was property he had no choice.

A deep growl rumbled in Harrys chest as he glared at the paling alpha. "Hes mine"

"I was joking harry.." Zayn said calmly sitting up in his chair, getting ready for the alpha to pounce.

"I...." Harry paused as he fumed in frustration. He would change louis' mind about him wether he liked it or not. "I'm getting whats mine" he grumbled heading out of the room.

It had all come to him in his alcohol filled rage. A fucking servant was in  
His bed with his omega. He was rolling in his beautiful scent when he should he rolling in the mud like the scum he was.

Zayn frowned standing up in a hurry after the drunken prince. Who knew what he was capable of in this state. "Harry! Stop!"

Nothing could stop the alpha now. He heard the mans pleas but nothing could stop him from having and enjoying what was rightfully his.

Right as he was going to open Prince Louis' door Zayn grabbed his wrist stopping him in place "Think about this harry...dont do anything you'll regret in the morning."

Harry growled pulling his hand away and turning to face him "That is my omega in there and i will do whatever i please with him."

"Harry please, this is the alcohol and your upcoming rutt talking"

"Go away" he barked as order in his alpha voice making the tan boy freeze and take a step back

"Dont say i didnt warn you."

Louis and Niall were startled awake as the alpha stormed in the room, slamming open the door.

Harry started right at Niall as he growled softly stalking forward "get out now before you regret it" he barked in his alpha voice.

"Yes sir, right away" the blonde said quickly scrambling out of bed and heading out the door without even saying a word to his omega friend.

"What the fuck Harold" Louis frowned sitting up, it took all his will power to not fall to the alpha's feet, because something told him it wouldn't be pretty if he submitted.

Harry's presence and scent was overpowering and making him dizzy, and he couldnt help but feel woozy.

"Take all your clothes off now"

\---

Niall hurrying out of the room running into the body of his admirer. "Oh im sorry.." He said quietly stepping back and bowing his head.

Zayn smiled weakly down at the small blonde omega "its ok beautiful..are you ok? Harry didnt hurt you did he?"

He shook his head refusing to look back up at him "no..just yelled at me.."

Zayn sighed reaching down and tilting his head up "common, ill walk you dont to your room . Make sure you get in alright"

Niall stared up at him and he swore he could feel his knees buckle at the royals' sight. "Y-yeah that would be nice"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

"Take all your clothes off now"

Those few words were the only thing to make louis snap at of it. He stared over at the alphas black eyes, terror running down his spine. This wasn't the harry that he had been cuddling with an hour ago, this wasn't the harry that he had almost kissed earlier. This was instinct and rage filled harry and something told him that his bum would be sore tomorrow if he didn't do something quickly.

Louis reached up carefully and slowly undoing the buttons on his night shirt while keeping his eyes locked with the alphas.

He could run to the door, but no one would help an omega, even if he was a prince. In any alphas eyes, he was Harrys property and he was suppose to listen and serve him.

A growl rang deep inside the alpha stalking forward as he ran his gaze up and down the omega.

"Wait" Louis said softly sitting up as he slid off his shirt. "If were going to do this...were going to do this right.."

Harry frowned staring at the omega as he stood at the foot of the bed, his movements and thoughts halting for a second

Louis stood in front of him staring up at him before running a hand down the alpha's chest, almost preening his ego. "I want...i want to ride you.."

The alpha thought about of it for a second reaching forward and pulling the small omega close running his hands down his back to cup his bum in his hands. "Mhmm that sounds amazing" he growled softly leaning down to kiss down his neck, mouthing over the place that would soon bear his mark. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the boy now and make him scream. He wanted the whole castle to know what was happening but.....if his louis wanted that..he would get it.

Louis shivered in his spot, trying to keep his common sense but the smell of alpha was extremely overwhelming and with harry kissing at his neck, he couldn't control the moan that escaped his stupid lips.

He pressed his hands against his chest pushing slightly, knowing with that all his omega strength couldn't push him away but he hoped harry would get the message "wait..Haz..."

The alpha growled, clearly annoyed as he pulled back enough to look at him "what" he snapped slipping his hands into his pajama bottoms. He truly had the most amazing omega, he really should've done this sooner.

Louis reached back pulling the alphas arms away stepping back trying to ignore his instincts. "I have something for you..." He said with a forced smile, pushing on his chest so he would sit on the bed. "Ill be right back.."

"No." He frowned grabbing onto louis' arms, his omega would stay. He would stay close.

Louis stomach dropped when he heard that. He couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he stepped forward and pressed his lips against his.

The alphas grip loosened on his arms, dropping the to his sides in shock. The boy tasted just like Harry imagined. Sweet, delicious and mind blowing. The problem was, before he would truly explore every point of his mouth, the omega touch had disappeared and in place was the sound of the bathroom door shutting and locking.

Harry stood extremely mad storming over banging his fist on the door "open up louis" he growled trying to forcibly open the door with no results. "Louis!"

Inside louis slid down the door covering up his ears trying his best to ignore the shouting outside. He ignored the fact that harry was now making the door shake and that he was using his alpha voice to try to convince him to open the door. He ignored the fact that he was hard in his pajamas and the back was soaked with slick. He especially ignored the fact that he got himself off the the sound of Harry's breathing once he calmed down.

\---

Zayn followed through with his word and escorted the blonde omega to his room. When they arrived he took one look around and was disgusted at where the beautiful boy was forced to live. "This is your room?" He frowned walking over staring at the thin mattress and blanket.

Niall stood in the doorway nodding looking down at the ground "its not much but its mine...thanks for walking me down."

Zayn glanced up shaking his head. "Your not staying here anymore, your going to sleep in my room"

Niall pushed off the doorway with a sigh "you dont need to protect me..I'm fine here i promise"

"An omega as beautiful as you wont sleep here..ill sleep somewhere else but i wont stand for you sleeping here

"Ok..sir" Niall said quietly as he nodded keeping his head down. He wasn't really used to being treated....well? This whole thing was foreign to him. With Liam, it was more sex then back to being servant and royal. But with Zayn.....he really treated him like his equal and it really was like a breath of fresh air.

"No need to call me sir" the alpha smiled walking over grabbing the boys hand and kissing the back of it.

Niall stared at him in disbelief "is this a joke...or are you just looking for a quick shag. I want you to be honest. I dont care if you just want sex. You don't have to treat me this way.."

Zayn pulled his hand away shaking his head "no of course not, i dont care if we ever have sex. I want to treat you like the prince you are and i want to wake up every morning with my arms around you. I want to be able to parade you around and call you mine. I want to marry you Niall.."

"Im not going to marry you. Oh god will you shut up if i let you take me to your room ?" He chuckled weakly his cheeks turning bright red.

"Of course" he laughed stepping forward and swooping Niall up into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Hey!" The omega whined wrapping his arms around his neck

"Just know i meant every single word...i dont care if you cant give me a yes right now. But i will keep asking until your ready to. "

"Your a fool"

"Oh but darling! I will be your fool some day!"


	12. Chapter 12

Louis completely despised harry right now. He despised how amazing he smelled and he despised how his head was starting to fog by the overwhelming scents.

He had never experienced this before, an alpha in rut was extremely hard to deal with. Back at him he was secluded from any sort of contact with alpha staff, so the only real thing he got used to, was the faint smell around the castle. Oh and of course there were his suitors, but they would be drenched in neutralizing spray before the spoke.

Now he was trapped by a alpha in rut who was probably masterbating at the other side of the door. He thought he could wait him out, but the minute he felt the slick on his thigh he knew his body had betrayed him.

The more he sat in the cold metal of the bathtub he could feel his temperature rise and his skin begin to sweat. He knew exactly what was happening but he couldn't seem to move to do something about it. He hated the alpha, he treated him like a slave, like a...what was he talking about again?

Oh yeah! Harry and his stuck cock that would feel amazing pounding into him right about now.

No. He hated harry. Scratch that despised him.

He could sense the alpha freeze as he got a whiff of what was happening inside. "Louis.." He croaked, almost like every drop of alcohol had dripped from his body "louis are you ok..."

The rut far from his brain as he began to panic for the small omega. His instincts told him to focus on louis and make sure he was safe and taken care of. An omega was in trouble and he was going to take care of it.

"Louis i need you to open the door"

Inside the omega could barely move, his sensitive skin too much that he had started to kick off his pajama bottoms.

After what felt like hours, which was more of a few minutes. Louis managed to stand shakily walking over and opening the door.

Louis didn't know what he expected. No thats a lie he expected to be picked up and for harry to rid of this horrible itch. What he didn't expect was to see harry retreating from him staring at him with his eyes full of worry. "Im sorry.." The alpha said softly "i didn't mean it..Im not going to touch you.."

Louis wanted to nod. He wanted to scream and shout and beg for Harry to do the complete opposite of just that, to undress him and touch him and teach him all the things that one could do with another person in bed, about the passion and desperation, but about the softness of it all, too. Louis' mind was racing with possibilities. But for now all that left his mouth was a small whine calling out to the alpha. He hated himself for it.

Harry stepped towards him, one step and then another, almost cautiously. "Would you like me to take advantage of you?" He met Louis' eyes, finally. His voice was changed, now, darker, more dangerous. Rich and captivating. Louis wanted to kiss him silly and that thought scared him more than anything. "Would you like me to fall all over you, rip your clothes off your body and feel for the slick that I can smell running down your thighs this very moment? Is that what you want from me?"

"Yes.."

Harry clenches his eyes shut at his omegas needy voice, however he knew, he knew he had to be careful. Had to be gentle with his omega and take care if his baby.

"Take all your clothes off for me Lou"

Louis stares at Harry in shock completely lost in all his racing thoughts. He felt disgusted with himself but he needed Harry, he was aware of what was happening. At least for now.

Harry's jaw clenched and eyes black as he stared down at Louis panting. There was a low growl emitted from Harry's mouth. A growl of dominance.

Louis scrambles to quickly undress from his boxers, dizzy from the overwhelming scent that hits him. It smells so good, makes Louis want to submit fully to Harry. Makes him want to strip and let Harry have him. All of him.

He can feel his body heat up at the thoughts rushing through his head, the overwhelming sense of want he holds for Harry. He inhales deeply before he hears Harry's deep husky alpha voice 'look so good baby , so beautiful'

Louis doesn't question it. His mind fogged and completely wrecked He stands completely bare in front if his alpha, bar with slick running down his thighs. And he knows Harry can smell him as his eyes grow darker and he takes two powerful strides towards Louis.

Gripping his hips and pulling him close he nuzzles into his neck 'mhmm smell so good baby. So good for me'

He begins to attack Louis' neck. He kisses lightly towards Louis' pulse point on his neck, where he would mark him when they were ready. He places tender kisses before sucking and biting lightly to leave his mark on Louis. To ensure he is the only scent he smells of.

Neither had realised that they were walking back towards the bed until Louis falls backwards. He lays waiting for his alpha.

'So pretty baby. My pretty boy. Gonna make you feel so good. Give you my knot baby. You want that?'

The omega lets out a loud whine of want for his alpha. To far gone to communicate through words.

'Come and undress me then baby. Take what's yours'

The omega is on his knees instantly leaning on the bed so he can strip Harry from his barrier of clothes. As he strips him from his shirt, Louis places gently kisses down his torso.

Harry now stood completely bare with Louis kneeling on the bed completely bare before him.

Harry taps Louis' thigh as a signal to shuffle over and he quickly follows. Harry lays himself on the bed before tapping his chest. 'Come on baby. Come and ride my face . Let me take care of you'

The omega scrambles forward and straddles his alpha's face with a quiet whine which makes Harry growl and spank his thigh 'Patience'

Louis face towards Harry's cock. And it's the first time he's really seen it in all it's glory. Stood unbelievably hard, red and oozing pre cum. The size almost painful to look at and it stands proudly, thick and long sure to fill Louis up to the fullest. Such a pretty cock Louis wants to speak but he can't seem to find the words in his deep haze

It's then his cheeks are spread and he feels breath over his leaking hole. 'Beg baby' the hot breaths hits Louis awaiting hole. He's whines 'please please Harry. Please alpha'

Harry loves the pleads and quickly answers them with a lick of his tongue to Louis' hole. Licking around the leaking hole and slurping up all the slick that's already leaked out. Harry pushes his face further in between his omega's cheeks as he tenderly places his mouth over his hole and sucks harshly as the omega lets the loudest moan escape his lips.

To silence him self he leans over and takes his alphas huge cock in his mouth. Lightly sucking the tip and hearing his alpha growl out a moan. The vibrations go straight to Louis's hole making him leak more slick quickly.

By now Harry's tongue is deep in his Omega and he is making sure to fuck him with his tongue as fast a possible. Catching the rim with his teeth every so often making the omega lurch forward at the sudden feeling.

Louis is close he can feel it already. So close. The pleasure is so good. So overwhelming. He takes the cock deeper in his mouth making himself gag but he refuses to back away as he bops his head and sucks furiously.

They both let out a loud moan at the others movements. 'Want me to fuck you baby?' Harry's voice is gruff as he replaces his tongue in Louis' slightly stretched hole. Before Louis can reply Harry shoves two fingers knuckle deep into Louis smashing straight into his prostate.

'F-fuck. Please. F-uck me A-alpha'

Louis felt so close and he knew he could easily cum but he wanted the alphas cock first. Harry ignores the plead and continues to finger fuck his omega. Nipping and sucking at his rim.

'Ah ah I'm gonna AHHHH' Louis moans out as he cums untouched across Harry's chest. He feels Harry hum approvingly before removing the fingers and his tongue.

'Lay on you back baby, gonna fuck you now. Fuck you hard and good'

Louis weakly shuffles to his back where he lays still and opens his legs wide for his alpha. Whining loudly and tossing his head to the side in want

The alpha is quick to hover over his beloved omega. Taking in the wrecked beauty below him. Wanting to ruin him and love him all at once.

He lines his cock up and teases for a moment as he traces the head across the rim slightly before teasingly pushing an inch in receiving a moan from Louis before pulling out.

A deep chuckle is passed from Harry's lips as Louis frustratedly looks up at his alpha's dark eyes pleading with him.

In one quick rough motion the alpha slams into Louis . 'Ahhh fuck ' Louis wails as the alpha gives no time to adjust .

He's lost completely to his heat state as Harry harshly slams him self back in. His thrusts are quick and deadly. Hitting Louis's prostate dead on, making the pleasure so overwhelming. Louis would complain it was to rough but it felt so good . He loved how hard, fast, deep and rough his alpha was going, all the while kissing Louis neck tenderly and gently.

Louis scratches down his alphas back screaming his name and moaning as his alpha continues to thrust him self in and out. The feeling of such a large cock filling him up is something that can not be described.

Louis is sure he has made his alpha bleed as he scratches down his back making the alpha hiss but speed up his thrusts which should be impossible. It was so good, feeling the drag of Harry's cock and the warm wet tight feeling of Louis' wall clenching around him.

'Ugh Louis. Baby. So good for me . So fucking good. Make your alpha so proud baby. Feel so good'

'Alpha' Louis whimpers as he draws closer to his climax

'Want to cum baby? Cum on my huge cock filling you up'

That pushes him over the Ashe as he cums again untouched. His body aches but the heat he fills doesn't simmer as he knows it's a knot he needs. A knot he wants.

Harry slowly pulls out his cock, he watches Louis try and catch his breath for a few moments before wrapping his hand around his omegas cock, gently stroking it.  
Knowing he's sensitive.

Louis whines as Harry leans over him to kiss and bite at his neck, travelling his way towards the omegas thigh. He harshly nips and marks up the omegas soft tender and sensitive thighs.

Once happen with his work the alpha lift he omega in his arm making his tiny omega sit in his lap. Back against chest as he slowly ruts up against the omegas stretched hole.

'Al-alpha want knot' Louis whispers to his Alpha

Harry knows that it is painful feeling, the want and need of this. He wants to please his omega and take care if him.

He carefully place his cock at the rim, gently pushing back in already hitting Louis' prostate, causing him to whine loudly throwing his head back into Harry's neck.

Hardy bucks his hips up harshly into Louis, now wanting his own release as knowing it will help his Louis.

'My gorgeous baby. So perfect for me' Harry growls the words out as he buries his face into Louis' neck.

'Aloha go-gonna cum '

'Wait for me baby. About to pop my knot. You want my knot baby'

'Please alpha'

Harry speeds up his thrusts like a wild animal. Still continuing his assault to Louis neck as he does so. He can feel his knot expanding and it causes him to growl. He reaches round and grabs Louis' neck quickly stroking his hand up and down matching his own thrusts.

'Cum baby, all for me' he speaks huskily in Louis' ear. It causes Louis to moan and cum untouched for the third time. Exhausted he lays own on his alpha as he feels the alphas knot expand to the point of pain, it felt as if he was being split open. It pops as Harry slams in hard, making Him release all his cum into Louis and tie them together. Harry moans into Louis ear. Louis cums again almost dry at the exceptional feeling of his alphas knot and the deep moan Harry released.

Harry stays still for a moment, before gently shuffling around with Louis so Harry is on his side now and Louis laid with his ban to his chest cuddling into him.

He feels a tug of his knot against Louis' rim and can't stop the moan at the feel of it. They instantly fall asleep exhausted and in each other's comforts.

\--

Niall wakes up to the feeling of Zayn kissing at his shoulder holding him close to chest. Dont take this wrong, they didn't have sex. Niall just felt to uncomfortable taking the bed from the royal. They had even set a pillow border before they fell asleep but apparently he liked to cuddle.

"Mhmm are you awake?" The alpha grumbled in his morning voice. What the boy would give to wake up like this every day.

"Yeah" he said softly "the smell woke me up.."

"They'll dose the halls in neutralizer in a bit so dont you worry" he mumbled softly before sitting up slightly supporting himself on his elbow "can i ask you something?"

"No" Niall sighed shifting onto his back to look up at him.

The alpha laughed reaching down to move an unwanted hair from the boys eyes. "Marry me Niall"

"Hey i said no questions" he chuckled softly "and the answer is no"

Zayn chuckled nodding "i wanted to at least try."

They lay in silence for a few minutes before the omega spoke again "Im worried about louis"

Zayn sighed moving to sit up swinging his legs off the bed "Harry won't hurt him if thats what your asking. Or inner instincts wont let us." He mumbled standing up "I'm going to take a shower"

Niall thought about what he had said for a second. Instincts wont let them hurt an omega. If that was true, Liam would just love him like Zayn appeared to. He would leave his stupid fiancee and not keep him as a secret. If that was true Liam would make love to him not fuck him.

His words weren't true.

Alphas can hurt omegas. Wether they like it or not.

Niall slipped out of the bed quickly making it and pulling on his clothes from yesterday. They would have to do for now. He slipped out of the room without telling Zayn, because even if he claimed to love him now. He would hurt him eventually


	13. Chapter 13

To say louis hated himself at the moment was an understatement. He completely despised how his body had given in so quickly to the alphas commands. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he secretly wanted this. Whichever it was...,he was sure of a few things.

He hated how comfortable he felt in Harrys arms, he hated that Harry's scent is the only thing that's comforting him right now and stopping him from sobbing. He hates that Harry didn't mark him. He hates that especially.

Even laying here, with Harrys hand rubbing his back unconsciously in his sleep he didn't move away, just curled more into his touch with a sigh.

"How are you feeling.." Harry said softly startling him. Louis closed his eyes a small on his face at the sound of his morning voice. He almost wanted to slap himself, he hated this guy. He bought him for gods sake.

He couldn't fall for this guy. He just couldn't.

"Thirsty" Louis said quietly not making a move to get up or pull away from the alpha's comforting chest.

"I can fix that" he nodded with a smile trying to pull away from the omega.

Harry immediately stopped his movements and pulled the boy back into his arms when Louis let out a small whine that surprised the both of them. "Love i need to get up if you want water.." He chuckled softly.

Louis wanted to punch him in his stupid beautiful face.

Fuck him.

He was too warm to leave. Fuck him for trying to.

Louis groaned softly pulling away laying on his back and staring up blindly at the Ceiling. Harrys words from the last few days kept replaying in his head making him want to scream.

'I'm not going to hurt you'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be scared'

'I'm not going to mark you'

Fuck him.

He wanted to run away from this place until his legs burned. He wanted to escape this blissful hell, but somehow his body stayed still awaiting for his......no the alpha to return with a glass of water and a bowl of oatmeal.

His body responded sitting up for Harry leaning against his chest as the curly haired devil fed him and forced him to drink.

It was like he was running on autopilot. Or maybe like he had completely handed the controls over to harry and he was completely taking advantage of it.

Louis didn't even notice when Niall had opened the door walking in with his head down. What he did notice was the deep growls that rumbled in Harry's chest and the words that fell out of his mouth "Get out" he growled sending daggers towards the blonde.

At the moment louis couldn't care enough to stick up for his blond friend. He was comfortable for now,in his post-heat mindset.

"I just wanted to check up on my friend.."the blonde said quietly staring down at the ground.

"He's fine now out" Harry growled out the alpha command making the blonde scurry out of the room.

The alpha nodded glancing back down at the boy in his arm nudging him slightly so he would open his mouth to another spoonful of oatmeal.

Normally Louis hated oatmeal but something about the alphas praise after every bite he took made it taste like the most amazing thing in the world.

\--

"I told you" Zayn sighed standing in the hall as blonde hurried out of the room and past him. "He's in full-alpha mode he's not going to let you talk or come near him"

"Don't you have a country to run or something?" Niall grumbled heading towards the kitchen.

"Not currently" he chuckled following after the omega "Besides i have other things on my mind that i want to accomplish. Like Getting you to marry me"

"You must really want to get laid Because your really pushing this whole marriage thing " he mumbled

"Well you know us royals...just trying to get ass and get rich" Zayn chuckled grabbing his hand pulling him to a stop,

"You do know louis literally owns my ass right? Even has a paper to prove it"

"Im not hearing a no" the alpha grinned

He grumbled "even if i did want to accept your offer i can't"

Zayn smiled dropping to one knee kissing his hand "there's always ways around that..I'll find the way to give you your own decision"

"Idiot" Niall said softly a blush creeping onto his cheeks "Get up"

Zayn rose to his feet tilting the blond's head up with a smile "I just want to make you feel like the most beautiful and special omega in the world because that's what your are"

The words seemed to good to be true. He seemed to good to be true. There was something about him that made him feel so special

As much as he wanted to lean up and connect their lips and forget about the consequences behind it he couldn't.

The sweet words would soon disappear replaced with anger and possessiveness.

Just like with Liam. He couldn't fall for it again.

And as it says speak of the devil.

"What is going on here" Liam's voice rang out startling the pair, their moment completely ruined. The same voice that had ones filled his stomach with butterflies now only fills it with lead.

Niall quickly stepped away from the man bowing his head and staring down at his shoes. He wouldn't dare glance up at Liam. Too afraid of the gruesome stare he felt gouging into his soul.

"Ah Sir Payne, You sure do know how to interrupt a moment among lovers" Zayn chuckled stepping forward slightly to shield to his omega from the other alpha.

"Lovers? What i see is you getting inappropriate with one of my families servants" The alpha growled taking a step forward not taking his eyes off of his Omega

"Payne what you call inappropriate i call love" Zayn chuckled slipping his hands into his front pockets.

Liam ignores him and keeps his stare on the omega boy "Niall will you please go to my quarters. I need you to clean something for me."

"Is that really necessary?" Zayn questioned with a frown grabbing onto the blondes hand as he makes a move to follow the alpha.

Niall raised his head slightly to look at the bradford man giving him a small smile as he reached up and pulled off his grip. "It'll be ok.. remember? this family owns my ass now"

Something was wrong with the situation. Something was off with his omega. But it wasn't like he had pull over him. So he sighed and nodded letting the blonde run off "Ill find you later" he called after him.

Liam growled stepping forward so he was face to face with him "No you wont. If i ever see you near him ever again i will personally rip you to shreds. I don't care how powerful you are, You stay away from him"

Yeah something was definitely wrong here.

\----

The first words to fall out of Louis' mouth was "I hate you"

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was i love you. He wasn't entirely sure. Well whatever he said it didn't make halt Harrys actions. He was currently wrapping Louis up in the blankets while mumbling softly to himself.

In Harrys head his omega was in trouble, this room smelled too much like heat and not enough like Harry. He would change that soon enough but right now he had to get his omega safe.The alpha lifted the boy in his arms making sure he was completely covered because no one could see him like Harry had no one.

"where are we going" Louis said softly unconsciously leaning against the alphas chest. So he wouldn't fall, not because he liked being close to him. That would be absurd.

Harry didn't answer the boy just held him close as he walked out of the room. He didn't even care if he himself was walking out in the nude all he cared about at the moment was getting his love safe.

And for louis? He was warm so he really didn't care. 

When they arrived in Harrys room the alpha carefully sat Louis down on his bed an hurried over to the closet to choose the perfect pair of clothing for his omega to wear. 

Louis let the covers slide off his shoulders as he stood up with wobbly legs "Harry what are you doing" he groaned shaking his head, how had the big bad cocky alpha suddenly turned into....into this.

The alpha walked out with a small frown on his face "no no sit" he grumbled moving louis back down on the bed, slipping a sweater over his head .

"I have my own clothes i didn't need yours" Louis growled softly under his breath, a bit frustrated with the man. "My heats over i don't need you anymore.

Harry didn't seem to listen only moving to slip some socks onto the omegas feet.

\-----

Niall stood in the middle of Liam's room with his shaky hands clasps behind his back. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as much as he wanted it to. He had been bad. Very very bad omega. HE whimpered softly to himself a tear falling down his cheek and he dug his fingers into his wrist.

When Liam stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him the blonde didn't dare make a noise. The alpha paced around shaking his head mumbling softly under his breath "what am i going to do with you?"

Niall didn't answer, feeling like he would collapse any moment from the sheer disappointment and anger that the alpha was radiating.

"Did he touch you" the alpha growled out. He frowned stopping in place when the boy didn't answer. "Answer the question"

"no.." Niall whimpered to afraid to look up.

That made Liam freeze staring at the poor boy shape. His poor boy. "Are you shaking.."

"no" repeated only making the alpha worry more.

"yes you are come here"He frowned walking over pulling him into his arm rubbing his back comfortingly "you don't have to be afraid of me Ni...i would never hurt you"

Niall didn't have the heart or the balls to tell him he already has.

"Im so sorry Princess" Liam said softly as he comforted the omega " I just get so crazy when it comes to you. You make me feel like i've never felt before. Even Sophia cant make me feel this way Ever since I laid eyes on you that you were my dream come true. Everything my heart desires fell into my lap. I know now. My life is complete.No more struggles or battles to compete."

Niall clenches his eyes shut as he hears Liam's voice, Liam's words. He wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to really hear or not but right now, right now he was loving the feel of Liam's arms being wrapped around him. Holding him.

Even if it was only for a while.

"Want me to make you feel better baby? Make you feel good" Liam whispers into Niall's neck as he inhales his scent.

All Niall can really do is whine at the thought. The thought of Liam making him feel good. The thought of Liam touching him and wanting him. Even if it was only for a while. Liam could smell the want coming from Niall. Knew what it was he wanted. Could smell the slick producing.

He growled loudly to show dominance over Niall. He knew they had to be quick. They couldn't take too long. He couldn't take his time not in this moment.

Niall scrambles to quickly undress out off his clothes, dizzy from the overwhelming scent that hits him. It smells so good. The growl only added to his want and so before he knew it we was completely naked and bending over the nearby table.

He can feel his body heat up at the thoughts rushing through his head, the overwhelming sense of want he holds for Liam.

He inhales deeply before he hears Liam's deep husky alpha voice 'look so good baby , so beautiful. All mine aren't you baby?'

Niall doesn't answer him.

His mind fogged and completely wrecked He is bent over completely bare in front of the alpha, bare with slick running down his thighs. Niall takes a look over his shoulder to see Liam stripping, he observes as his eyes grow darker and he takes two powerful strides towards Niall.

Gripping his hips and pulling him close he nuzzles into his neck 'mhmm smell so good baby. So good for me'

He begins to attack Niall's neck. He places tender kisses before sucking and biting lightly to leave his mark on Niall, ensuring that any alpha that glanced him would know that he was taken. That he was his.

'Gotta be quick baby! Look at you all wet and waiting for me' he growls as he pushes his cock pass the tight rim. Niall screams out in pleasure and pain as the overwhelming feeling Liam being in him takes over.

'So pretty baby. My pretty boy. Gonna make you feel so good. Your mine. Say it Niall. Tell me your mine' The omega lets out a loud whine of want for the alpha. To far gone to communicate through words. Liam pulls out and slams hard into Niall making him moan loudly.

He comes to a stop completely, only rotating his hips in the slightest movement. 'Tell me Niall. Tell me your mine' again Niall doesn't say a thing, only wanting Liam to make him feel good. Liam repeats his earlier action but this time smashing into the omegas prostate.

'Tell me baby. Tell me your mine and how much you want me. Tell me or I leave you like this' he growls out angrily

Finally Niall submits to his demands "I'm yours all yours. Only want you. Please fuck me. Make me feel good please alpha"

At the words Liam feel a rush electrify through his body. He quickly picks up a hard and quick pace. Slamming into the needy and desperate Omega boy. He can hear all the boys pretty moans, Mewls and whines for him to go harder, faster. He follows his- the omega's pleas.

And for a moment he slams in and stops at the thought of Niall really being his. He knows it won't happen. Not now at least. He hears a desperate whine from Niall and quickly picks up pace again.

'Ugh Li-Liam. Need to cum. Please' he begs.

The begging sounding amazing to the alphas ears. Liam reaches round and behind to pump his shaft in time with his hard thrusts. He leans forward 'cum baby cum for me' The loudest moan leaves Niall's lips as he moans out in pleasure. Liam thrusts him through it before he to cums releasing a loud 'Niall baby' as he does so.

To say Niall felt confused was an understatement.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam carefully slipped out of the bed the next morning making sure his omega was warm and tucked in. He smiled down at the sleeping blonde leaning down and kissing his forehead before getting dressed for breakfast.

He wouldn't wake him up, Niall deserved to sleep. God knows how long ago his last good night sleep was. 

He knew the omega hated it when he was left alone...But he had let the boy stay over last night and he was coming back so that had to count for something. 

Right?

His plans were interrupted when Niall sat up half asleep with a yawn

"Where are you going?"

Liam rushed over as he tried to button his shirt "shh go back to sleep, ill bring you up  
Some breakfast later" he sat on the edge of the bed coaxing the blonde to lay back down staring up sleepily

"You'll come back right?" The boy said in a small voice afraid of what the answer would be.

"Of course, I just need to go have breakfast with Sophie and the others." The alpha leaned down with a sigh kissing Niall's lips slowly when the omega frowned.

He pulled away looking down at him lovingly "I don't love her..." he said softly "I don't even like her"

Niall didn't say anything, just closed his eyes.

The alpha turned to run a hand through Niall's hair staring down with a small smile "I thought maybe i could stick it through..maybe pop out a few kids. But that all changed when i met you..."

They both stayed quiet until the blonde spoke softly his eyes fluttering open. "I think I might be falling for you...and you have no idea how much that scares me"

"Why does that scare you?" Liam frowned

"Because then ill have to face the facts that we are never meant to be together. You can't offer me what other people can."

"By other people do you mean that rat?" The alpha grinded his teeth in frustration. Taking a deep breath when he noticed the blonde's eyes water.

"He makes me feel special.." Niall said softly turning his head to look away from him.

"We'll talk about this later ok?" He mumbled turning the blondes head to kiss him forehead "ill bring you some biscuits and juice later ok?"

"I need to go to work.."Niall sighed pulling the covers over his head "Louis is probably wondering where i am.."

The alpha chuckled and pulled down the covers kissing softly at his neck "Ill deal with Louis ok? Just relax here.."

"Alright" the omega giggle pushing him away " just go so you can come back quicker.."

When he did slip out he was startled by Harry and Louis walking past . When the brunette saw Liam his eyes lit up "hey...you haven't seen a small blonde omega around here right? I cant find him and i'm starting to worry."

"I umm haven't sorry" he mumbled scratching the back of his head.

Louis eyed him suspiciously nodding slowly before turning and following Harry to the dining room.

Harry sighed trying to rub Louis back "he'll turn up eventually I promise.. don't worry too much OK?"

"Get your hands off me" Louis growled softly pushing his hand away and walking in front of him.

The Alpha was slightly upset at Louis' rejection but not too much. Now that he could stare at his bum all the way to the dining room, he didn't seem to mind it.

He'll come around eventually. He'll make sure of it.

"If you don't stop staring at my ass then i'm going to stab you" Louis grumbled angrily under his breath.

Harry was going to marry him.

He stepped forward grabbing the omega's hand to pull him to a halt. He smiled moving quickly and scooping the boy up in his arms.

Louis immediately started shouting "Let go of me! I can walk perfectly on my own!"

Harry just ignored him and kept walking even when the omega threatened to cut his balls off. The only thing that encouraged the alpha more was that even though Louis spat horrible words in his direction, he still leaned into harry's chest enjoying his touch.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

When Niall did wake up he had a small smile on his face, he turned laying on his back lifting the covers to scent them. He was strangely happy, normally Liam would kick him out of the bed or have someone carry him back to his room. He was making progress at least. It was something

Niall was enjoying his time laying in his alpha's bed until Sophia, Liam's fiancee stormed into the room. His eyes widened quickly hiding his head under the cover with a small whimper.

"What the fuck?" She frowned storming over ripping the duvet off of Niall's body. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Niall bowed his head closing his eyes tightly trying to cover himself with his hands "I-i'm so sorry my lady... I was just-"

"Just what? Rolling around in my fiancees scent? Trying to live out some sick dream?"she snapped grabbing his arm pulling him off the bed tumbling to the ground

"Get up" she snapped tugging on his arm until he stood up. Niall kept his hands in front trying to shield himself from the woman.

He felt like crying, no scratch that, he WAS crying. He had been so happy a few minutes ago wrapped up in Liam's arms, but now look at him. Naked and stumbling after the girl that tugged him out of the room towards the dinning hall, spewing hateful words at him.

He wished he was dead

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm going to punch you Harold if you don't stop" Louis grumbled trying to pull his plate back in front of him. Harry had been a nuisance all morning. Choosing his clothes , trying to constantly fix his hair, carrying him into the dinning room, and now he was trying to cut Louis's pancakes for him.

He didn't want it to but it completely pissed him off. Especially when Harry grumbled softly under his breath "Let me.."

"Harry" Louis groaned leaning back sliding down in his chair glancing at the people across from him, looking pleadingly at the boy with the puppy dog eyes.

Liam chuckled shaking his head "Harry how about you pull back a little?"

"Just trying to help" he grumbled pushing the plate of perfectly cut pancakes back over carefully. Louis rolled his eyes leaning over kissing the alpha's cheek before going back to eating his food. He didn't do it because he wanted to but only cause the alpha would keep on complaining.

For Harry? Well that small gesture meant the world to him. A grin appeared on his face as he went back to eating his own food.

They ate in silence until Sophia came striding in pulling a stark naked Niall into the room by his ear.

That had Zayn and Louis immediately to their feet rushing over to the omega.

"I found this dirty excuse of a human rolling around in around in your bed Liam. It's disgusting, i knew we shouldn't have let Tomlinson bring his staff."

"You better watch your fucking mouth before i do something about it" Louis growled stalking towards her .

"Oh please you might be a prince but your still a filthy omega from across the pond" she rolled her eyes.

Louis didn't get the chance to hit her because Harry immediately stood holding him back "She's not worth it Lou.."

"Get off of me! Im going to kill her!" Louis yelled desperately trying to get

Niall whimpered closing his eyes tightly, tears running down his cheeks trying to desperately cover himself with his hands.   
Zayn pulled off his shirt carefully helping him to slip it on "dont cry..I'm here now"

"Zayn? Your defending him? This scum?" Sofia scoffed.

Zayn ignored her but that didn't stop Liam from slamming the table with his hands and standing. "Sophia shut the fuck up." He growled out the alpha command.

She glared at Liam harshly wanting to tell him to go fuck himself but being unable to with the command sealing her into obedience.

"How could you be so cruel...get out of my sight" he shook his head heading over to where Niall leaned against Zayn's chest.

He bent down ignoring when the other alpha growled and told him to back off. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Niall" he spoke softly as he bent down. "come here.."

Niall sniffled staring at him for a second before glancing up at Zayn before pulling away reaching out to him. Liam immediately pulled him into his arms with a small sigh. 

Zayn frowned standing up reluctantly, staring down at the pair. So this explained the bruising...it explained the rejection.

"You're ok" Liam soothed, petting the blondes head and squeezing his neck in that place that calmed all Omegas. Niall felt his breathing even out and his heart rate decrease, the smell and touch of Liam was so comforting that he couldn't help but rub his cheek against his chest "You're alright Princess, shhh"

"Get your hands off of him" Louis snapped pulling away from Harry's grip.

"Louis stay out of it" The curly haired alpha pleaded reaching out to grab his hand.

"Stay out of it? " Louis frowned turning to glare at him "stay out of it? I don't know why you have it all mixed up in your brain but just because you helped me through a single heat doesn't mean you can boss me around. You see my neck? No mark, No say. So why don't you just run off with your tail between your legs because my best friend is in trouble. So fuck off"

Harry stayed silent staring at the boy with a frown unsure of what to do or what to say.

"Let go of him" Louis snapped at Liam "and don't even think about growling or putting me on alpha command because i swear Its about time you know you're place" 

Louis reached down grabbing onto the blondes hands and pulling him up into a hug. "Harold give him your coat" he mumbled pulling away as the alpha nodded pulling it off.

"Don't" Liam grumbled, the boy already had Zayn's stench on him, he didn't want yet another alpha scent of him that wasn't him.

"No. You don't get a say" Louis shook his head grabbing the jacket and wrapping it around Niall's shoulders and pushing him out the door, Leaving the three alpha's standing there speechless. 

"Good luck with that Harry, he's horrible" Zayn grumbled shaking his head

\------

It always got so cold at night in the castle, thats the only thing currently on Harry's mind as he sat in a big chair in his office in front a roaring fire. If he as an alpha felt the touch of winter approaching then he was certain that his little omega did too. 

He had tried to reason with himself, to stay away from the boy's room but his heart ached to feel him in his arms once again. 

There was an untouched glass of whisky besides him on the table, he wasn't really thinking when he poured it. He had sworn to himself to control his drinking after he had attacked Louis but i guess old habits never die.

It had been hours since Louis had marched off with Niall and it had been killing him that he hasn't needed Harry yet.

He closed his eyes pulling the blanket up onto his chest. Who knows if he would be able to get some sleep tonight without louis. He for sure wasn't going back to his own bed to sleep alone. 

Harry didn't open his eyes when the door creaked open, he didn't open then when he heard the pitter patter of feet walking towards him, he especially didn't open them when Louis crawled in under the blanket next to him pressing his back against his chest. 

A small smile creeped onto the alpha's face slipping his hands around him pulling him closer. 

"Niall slipped away when i fell asleep" Louis said quietly "didn't want to be alone...don't think this means i forgive you"

"Never" he chuckled softly pulling him close. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Most of you like either ziall or the threesome. sooo i haven't decided yet what im going to do.
> 
> Did this chapter change any of ya'll mind? vote.
> 
> -Ziall
> 
> -Zialiam or Ziallm? idk what the shipis called


	15. Chapter 15

(not edited cause im lazy.)

The two alphas had been sitting in a living room across from each other glaring intensely at each other. They hadn't spoken a word but the hatred could be sensed from miles away. The silence was broken when a small cough was heard at the entrance. They both immediately turned, rising to their feet at the sight of the blonde standing in the door way dressed in Louis' clothing.

"Princess.."Zayn said softly

"Baby..." Liam said at the same time but immediately turned to the other alpha and snapped "wait..Princess? You don't get to call him that. "

"Well, i can tell by the bruises on his neck and hips that you defiantly don't deserve it" Zayn scoffed turning to him "You don't deserve him"

Liam stepped forward ready to punch the other alpha in the face. "You obviously don't know what a hickey is and obviously don't know that its my name he screams when he cums"

"Stop it both of you" Niall sighed running a hand through his hair frustratingly." I was cold but... never mind ill go to my own room"

"My bed is always open" Zayn immediately blurted out holding out his hand for him  
To take

Liam shook his head immediately stepping up "Like hell it is, he isn't going anywhere with you

Zayn rolled his eyes glancing over at the other alpha "Says who?"

"Says the alpha that loves him. the alpha whose knotted him, the alpha whose mark he's gonna wear."Liam snapped raising his voice with every word.

Niall stared at Liam for a second stunned at what he said. They had never talked about marking. This was even the first time Liam had said he loved him and it sucked. This whole time he believed he would stay in Liam's shadow till he died but was he wrong?

Niall didn't expect the laughter to come from his dark skinned prince "Please that knot couldn't give pleasure to even a lousy beta"

And the shock wore off faster than it came.

"Oh yeah? How about i bend you over and show you" Liam growled tightening his fist, his knuckles turning white.

"Show me disappointment? no thanks."

"I could kill you right now" Liam growled "You're so lucky your royal."

"No your lucky i don't kill you in front of the whole kingdom for mistreating an omega. Especially my omega."

Their anger was interrupted by the omega yelling "You know what! Never Mind If you're both going to act like this then i'd rather sleep in my own bed" Niall said frustratingly shaking his head moving to walk out the door.

Liam frowned stepping forward ignoring the other alpha's glare and grabbing the omega's arm "You can to come back to my room... I know you like sleeping there"

"Not exactly" Niall mumbled pulling away from his grip.

"Whats that suppose to mean" Liam said softly dropping his arm to his side.

"It means last time i was dragged out by my hair and humiliated. It means that you have the nerve to act like everything is ok when it's obviously not. It means that you haven't given a shit about how i feel. It means that you've mistreated me long enough. It means that even if i don't want to admit it.. i have feelings for both of you and i cant help that. It means that...i don't want to be near you right now " Niall ended off quietly looking away from him when a tear ran down his check.

"I-I didn't know.."

"No of course not." The blonde snapped wiping at his cheeks "besides don't you have a fiancee to get to? You know the one that called me a dirty excuse of a human."

"I broke it off last night with her Ni, thats why she came to my room. She was still trying to convince me to still marry her..." Liam said softly trying to calm him down by pulling him into a hug but the blonde rejected him pushing him away. "I Don't want her i want you"

"Its too late" The boy wiped his cheeks sniffling as he turned to Zayn "Can i sleep in your room?"

"Ugh yeah of course" He nodded reaching over and grabbing his coat before following the blonde out the door.

Liam stood in place staring at the boys retreating figure in shock. He really preferred to be with him? He knew he made mistakes but Niall loved him..right? Had he really screwed up this bad...

\----

When Harry woke up he expected his omega to be curled up to his chest but instead he woke up cold, alone and in the chair with not even his blanket to keep him warm. Apparently his alpha heat wasn't needed anymore. 

When he went looking for the omega he couldn't help but be a little pissed off at his fiancee's..desire to keep harry distance. I mean he helped the boy through a heat, the least Louis could do was not give him a cold shoulder every second and especially not use him when it was convenient for him. I mean.. he could at least throw harry a bone every once in a while.

But somehow all that changed when he laid eyes on the boy. There was something about those blue eyes that melted all the anger away. He walked into the library where the boy lay on the sofa nose deep in a novel.

He stood a few feet away from him staring at the beauty that was his fiancee.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" Louis grumbled folding the corner of the page before closing the book.

"Maybe i will. You deserve to be preserved in a photograph or maybe a painting. Though I know it wont give you the justice you deserve"

"Why are you here" Louis sighed tucking the book under his arm with a sigh and standing up

"Well I woke up and you were gone." he said softly following louis out the door like a hurt puppy. "i wanted to know why"

Louis didn't even bother to look back at the alpha as he muttered "You were too hot and it woke me up."

"I know I'm hot but i thought that was common knowledge sweetheart" The alpha chuckled with a grin, easily walking besides the omega as hurried to get rid of him.

"Oh go fuck yourself" he grumbled throwing Harry a glare.

"Hmm well why would i do that if i have you?

"Leave me alone if i need you again then ill find you" he grumbled quickening his pace to get more space between them. "Don't think i haven't forgotten about last night."

Harry jogged up grabbing onto his arm causing him to stubble to a stop "Wait.. Umm.. at least let me show you something?"

The boy stared at him for a second before letting out a sigh "Fine but after you have to promise to leave me the hell alone.

"I pinky promise" The curly haired alpha grinned holding up his pinky which the boy ignored.

\--

Harry had taken him out to the garden where a maze of hedges stood. They walked along, louis following after the alpha as they tried to reach the center.

Louis looked around in amazement, the maze looked gorgeous even though winter was approaching. He walked over to the bench place in the center and sat down with a small smile "This is..its.. i don't know how to rightfully describe this. Its beautiful. Thank you for showing me this harry. "

The alpha beamed in pride heading over to sit next to his fiancee. He had caused the smile on Louis' face and he couldn't help the grin on his own face. "i thought you would enjoy it, the way you talked about your mothers garden made me think you would enjoy this."

"I didn't think you were listening" Louis blushed looking away from him with a sigh

"Of course i was. I may be a prick but i'm a prick who pays attention"

"You can say that again" Louis grumbled moving to stand up but Harold's hand kept him seated. 

"Wait this isn't the only reason i wanted you to come here" He chuckled moving to his knees in front of the omega.

When Harry reached up to undo the boy's slacks he froze reaching down immediately and stopping his hands "What the hell are you doing"

"I just want to make you feel good.. no strings attached. You don't have to help me or do anything in return."

Louis stared at him for what seemed like eternity until Harry spoke up again. "Im not going to hold it against you if you push me away. Its your choice."

"I..I ok" Louis said quietly timidly pulling his hands away letting them rest on the bench at sides.

Harry slowly tugged Louis' trousers down his legs and taking them off completely. Wanting to see all his omega's soft tender and sensitive skin, he wanted to feel it on with hands. 

Slowly Harry leant down placing tender kisses to the smooth skin. Starting at the start of Louis' thighs. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was, to have an omega like this.

While Louis was feeling nervous and exposed to the alpha. He knew it may have been silly to since they had spent Louis' heat together but his mind was clear now and he couldn't hide the fact that he was scared what his alpha would think of him even if he was a dirt bag. Louis felt a kiss to the inside of his knee drawing his attention back to the alpha currently on his knees for him. The kiss is soft and he almost couldn't feel it. 

Harry placed his hands on the outside side of his thighs gently rubbing the skin with his thumbs. "Gorgeous" 

The word shocks him. Its not that he had never been addressed in such way, he was just surprised that someone as arrogant and demanding as Harry would use words that were.....sweet. 

Harry slowly moves up placing another kiss slightly higher than the one before murmuring another word "beautiful"

Arousal spikes through Louis as the soft moments from the alpha continues. Another kiss placed higher on his inner thigh drawing closer to the sensitive skin.

"Caring"

Louis was shocked that the words that came from the alpha had nothing to do with his physical appearance but rather his personality. He was expecting slut but not these words exactly.

His breathing becomes heavier as Harry moves up and places another kiss this time nibbling in the skin because of the sensitivity. Louis moans quietly his hand twitching 

"Sassy.. My sassy omega" It's then that Harry drags down his briefs . Exposing him fully. He lets out a gasp at the cold air hitting his skin. Harry goes back to his thigh only going higher this time leaving a love bite 

"Mine..all mine' The alpha's voice is noticeably huskier as he quickly licks his palm before slowly wrapping his hand around Louis' shaft. Moving his hand agonizingly slowly. He hears a moan escape his omegas lips and can't stop the smile spreading across his face. He dives back in and leave a final love bite to his most sensitive part of his inner thigh. 

Once finished he says "such a pretty cock baby. All mine. So so beautiful"

Before the omega could utter a response Harry was throwing his omega's legs over his shoulders and wrapping his sinful lips around the tip of Louis' length. The sensation is overwhelming causing Louis to throw his hand back and finally tangle a hand in his alpha's hair. "Fuck- Harold"

The alpha freezes.

Pulling off his omega's shaft to look at the omega who's hand had slackened slightly but his hand remained tangled. "Did you just call me Harold while I'm sucking your dick?"He can't stop the chuckle leaving his lips as his hand continuously moved over his omega's shaft.

Louis moans again as Harry stakes his thumb over the top collecting the pre cum and spreading it down his length. "Y-yes h-har-ry I did. N-now please" 

Louis begins babbling 'please' again and again. Neither had noticed Louis slip into headspace at the gently touches, gentle kisses and tender words. His skin was tingling with the first touch. He had never thought it would be so easy for him to slip into that space. 

It was something about Harry, something he craved for and needed. It was Harry's touch that had made him feel so good and desperate for love, for affection. The hand in Harry's hair tightens to push his head down as Louis spread his legs a bit more using them to pull Harry closer. 

He continues to beg as Harry's eyes widen in realization. "Oh baby you want me to continue? Okay calm down for me okay. Can't do anything until my baby calms down"

Louis tries to speak but now only whines at not getting what he wanted. 

Harry's hands continue to move slowly and his other reaches up to cup the side of Louis' face. "Please baby. Calm down. Just me. Just your alpha. Making you feel good" 

Louis whimpers and leans into the warm and welcoming touch "mak-making me fe-feel g-good. J-just m-my alpha"

Louis' words make Harry smile and he quickly takes Louis back into his mouth. This time not teasingly but simply taking him down deep. 

He feels the tip hit the back of his throat and uses his tongue to run along the underside of Louis' length. He could hear his omega's moans getting louder as he begin to bop his head up and down, using his tongue to swipe around the tip. 

Both hands holding Louis' legs over his shoulder, tugging on them to bring him closer. He hollows his mouth humming gently to send the vibrations to Louis' length. 

"Ah a-alpha. Gonna ah close' 

The sentence is broken but Harry understands and speeds his movements to ensure Louis feels as good as possible. Takin him down again so his nose is pressed against his omega's skin he feels Louis shudder and scream out his name as his cum spills into Harry's mouth. 

Swallowing everything and carefully licking and sucking around Louis to clean him up. Harry's pulls back slowly letting Louis' length to fall from his mouth. 

He lowers Louis' legs from his shoulders and pulled both his briefs back up to cover him up.

"Okay Lou, you with me?" Harry asks gently caressing his face 

"I'm with you" Louis says quietly

\------

Later that night Liam was knocking on Harry's door, he had been standing there for almost half an hour ignoring when Harry or Louis would yell out to go away. But he was determined to talk to the prince because there was only one way he would win back his omega's heart and it involved the two people who desperately wanted him to go away.

When Harry finally opened the door it looked like he had just been sleeping, which of course he had been. "What the hell do you want."

"I need to talk to you harry please it's extremely important" Liam begged reaching out to place a palm on the door in case the alpha was planning on slamming it in his face.

The curly haired alpha groaned rubbing his hands over his face, wanting no more than to close the door and go back to cuddling with his fiancee. "Can't it wait? I have an omega who is cranky and gets easily pissed off so I don't need you dragging me more into your mess."

"Actually it has to do with louis"Liam said sheepishly 

"My louis? "

"No the hooker down the street you used to bang. OF course I meant your louis" Liam snapped rolling his eyes " I need him"

"Be quiet" Harry growled softly glancing back into the room before continuing "He's sleeping besides Im not going to let you lay a hand on him"

"Its not about him exactly its about what he owns." Liam smiled weakly rubbing his arm weekly

Harry rolled his eyes shaking his head "What on earth could he possibly own that you want?"

"The blonde?"

"Oh hell no Payno." Harry groaned moving to close the door but Liam forced the door open "Your not getting me into this mess"

"No no no its not what you think" he pleaded

The curly haired alpha scoffed "Its exactly what i think, you want me to get him to sell you his best friend."

"Not like that"Liam groaned starting to look defeated.

"Then how?"

Liam sighed running a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated."I just want the papers... "

"To own him and make him your little slave?" Harry interrupted

"No! He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't have to. He doesn't own his own life harry." He explained " All i want to do it give him a choice."

Harry scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "By owning him?" 

"By giving him his life back. Look I wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate" Liam dropped to his knees silently begging at him. 

Harry stayed quiet for a second looking at his sad demeanor and pleading eyes. He sighed shaking his head "The best i can do is that'll mention it to him because i'm not doing this behind his back."

Liam nodded with a grin rising to his feet again "Yeah of course i wouldn't ask for anything else."

Louis sat up sleepily in bed staring at the curly haired man's figure standing in the doorway. He whined softly rubbing his eyes "Come back to bed....It's cold.." because thats the only reason he was needed. Because he was cold.... not anything else.

Harry turned his head to glance back at him with a small groan. He really was the luckiest guy out there. He turned back to Liam quickly. "Alright leave.. ill mention it in the morning." he mumbled forcing the door closed.

He walked back over sliding under the covers with a smile pulling the omega to his chest once again, letting the boy curl up and cling to his shirt.

"Your not allowed to leave" Louis mumbled sleepily

Harry chuckled shaking his head and rubbing his back comfortably "oh but you are?"

"Yeah i thought we went over this"he mumbled sleepily.

The double standards didn't make sense to him but at the moment Harry really didn't care.

For louis, he was still a bit pissed off with alpha but curling up to him to stay warm was the only thing he could be used for right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis had been hiding from everyone for a few hours now. Harry's father had called for the wedding to be moved up, something about him dying or some shit. He didn't really care enough to ask. He had been sitting in Niall's crappy little room staring up at the blonde as he brushed his teeth. His fingers clutched a bottle of booze he had snagged from the kitchen on his way down.

"They want to know if i want eggshell or Floral white" He groaned rubbing his face "do you believe this bullshit? White is white. Plus i couldn't really give a shit because i don't even want to marry that curly asshole"

Niall spit the water out window before tossing his toothbrush on his dresser. He chuckled softly with a smirk "I mean i have caught you two in bed more than once. It doesn't seem like you despise him that much"

"Oh shut up Mr I'm fucking all the alphas in the castle" Louis mumbled looking away from him with a blush. "Im surprised you haven't gotten around to Harry"

"Ok first off, you'd probably cut my off balls if i tried something with your curly haired prince , and second I only fucked one of them" Niall chuckled hopping over onto the bed.

Louis scoffed ignoring the first comment "Really? only one of them?"

"Im not that big of slut" Niall rolled his eyes laying down "I have boundaries"

"Oh please! Remember back home? You'd let anyone finger you if they told you they loved you" Louis laughed straightening out his legs and leaning into the wall.

"What can i say." Niall shrugged turning his head away "Im a sucker for love and finding my prince"

"Well looks like you've found more than one" Louis chuckled staring up at him from the floor "I bet if you asked, they'd fuck you at the same time or maybe fuck each other"

"Can we please talk about anything else" He groaned "Id rather you keep droning on about this amazing wedding of yours"

"Speaking off did you know they have to fucking check if we consummate the marriage?" Louis grumbled taking a swing of the bottle before handing it to the blonde "A group of old men have to watch us fuck."

"i bet they'll jack off to you" Niall chuckled

"Our fathers will be in the crowd so i don't think so" Louis mumbled before moving up to hug his legs "God i need forget about this wedding.."

They sat in silence for a while until the blonde spoke up again "We should get out of here"

"Well i'm hiding in here for a reason nialler" the prince grumbled "I don't want to get out there"

"I meant the castle grounds, lets go into town. Drink at a pub maybe find some weed"he shrugged handing him the bottle back after taking a swing "we could dress you up like a servant and sneak you out"

Louis sat up with a grin clutching the bottle "Niall?"

"Yea?"

"I knew there was a reason your my friend"

\----

 

A bottle of hair dye, a change of clothes, a bottle if neutralizing spray and a quick shave later, the pair of omegas headed toward the back exit of the grounds which servants usually took.

Its amazing how different he looked with just a change of hair color. He wouldn't keep it forever of course. But you knows what they say, blondes have more fun.

"Horan" The alpha guard smirked as they walked up. Louis wanted to tell him off for looking them up and down but he held his tongue. He couldn't risk his freedom for a screaming match with this idiot. "Whose your friend"

"This is William " Niall sighed, inwardly hoping that louis wouldn't let his pride get in he way "Prince sent us to do some errands in town"

"Hmm that nag? I feel bad you have to wait on him hand and foot. I heard he's so bad in bed that harry wouldn't even spend his rut with him" he chuckled

Louis gritted his teeth his fist tightening so hard that knuckles turned white.

"Just watch out, i hear that big alpha has got a thing for blondes with big asses Will." The guard chuckled, his gaze never leaving louis' body "although he's not the only one"

"The names William" Louis grumbled softly moving his glance to Niall to try to hurry this up. "Can we go"

The guard spoke up before Niall could say anything "Maybe.. Only if i get a kiss from you..maybe a little more?"

Thats it, he was gonna crush his balls in front of every single person in the kingdom. Then he'd cut off his knot to top it off.

Niall chuckled weakly a hand running to his hair nervously "please just open the gate"

"Aww common Horan. I'm just asking for a peck" he smirked

Louis huffed trying to calm himself down with images of him slaughtering the guard. "Id rather not"

"Well the longer you wait the more ill want" he smirked walking over tilting his chin up "aww common don't be a prude."

Before Louis could reach up and break his arm he heard one of the voices that he was hopping not to hear for a while.

"Niall!" Zayn called out running up to the group.

To say Louis freaked out was an understatement. He reached up grabbing the alpha gaurd's shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Well more of like a make out session. A sloppy one at that. Nothing like his a- ...Harry.

Zayn eyed the couple with a frown before turning back to Niall. "Hey where are you going, i thought we could talk for a bit"

"Louis needs some stuff" he shrugged "just gonna go into town"

"Speaking of Louis, Harry's completely losing his mind, do you have any idea where he is?"

"He's closer than you think" the blonde chuckled softly to himself

"Which is where?"

Niall shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets "He's been hiding out in my room, but don't go down there. He's having a hard time with-"

"Did you just fucking bite me?" Louis yelled pushing the grinning guard off of him, raising a hand to his bloody lip "in what world is blood sexy, and don't fucking think i didn't feel those grabby hands. I swear to-"

"Louis?" Zayn frowned glancing over at the boy.

Louis swore softly to himself before smiling weakly and turning to face the alpha "nope the name William, although its flattening that you'd compare me to him"

"Louis i know its you" Zayn rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "Where do you think your going?"

Behind them the guard turned noticeably pale staring at the omega "P-Prince Louis?"

"Oh be quiet" Louis groaned licking his lips to rid of the blood "i just want to go to a pub and maybe smoke a few joints."

"Without security? Are you crazy Harrys going to kill you." Zayn frowned "if your so desperate for weed and alcohol just have it sent to your room."

"Oh yeah? Like mr. Big and bad would let me out of his sight long enough to do that" the omega snapped.

"I bet if you asked he would understand"

Louis groaned "Do YOU understand thats not the point. Were not even married yet and he acts like he controls everything i do"

"He means well" Zayn sighed glancing over at Niall who gave him a weak smile.

"Please zee?" The blonde reached out grabbing his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek "ill take care of him and we wont be gone for long"

The man sighed staring quiet for a moment before nodding. He knew he was going to regret this later but he couldn't deny his boy anything. "Fine you have till sundown to get back here or else I'm going out and getting you myself"

\---  
12 Hours and 32 minutes..

Thats how long his poor omega had been missing. Harry had ordered everyone to stop everything they were doing and to look for him. Louis could be hurt or lonely or even worse ...missing him.

He just wanted him back in his arms, he might sound like a wimp or something but it was the truth.

It was getting dark the sun was going down and he had still not found his love.

The only thing running through his mind was if the omega missed Harry as much as he missed him.

\---

"I don't want to go home Nialler I'm having fun" Louis laughed completely drunk and high out of his mind. He had been dancing and drinking like he didn't have a care in the world. At some point of the night he had somehow lost his shirt and was now dancing along with other omegas on the bar. And you know what? It felt damn good.

"Lou we promised Zayn that would to be back by sundown." The blonde pleaded trying to get the other Omega down from where he was dancing.

"Im having fun" Louis giggled as an alpha stepped over tucking a dollar bill into his jeans.

"Fuck off" Niall snapped at the man, before helping louis off the bar. "We need to get home"

"No what I need is some dick that I get to choose for myself " Louis shook his head pushing away heading for the dance floor.

"Louis your engaged" The boy groaned following after him at a close distance.

"I was sold. Theres a difference"

Niall frowned grabbing onto his arm trying to stop him in place "Don't act like you don't love that bastard"

"I don't" he snapped pulling his hand away "and if you excuse me I'll be grinding with that cute alpha over there"

Niall stared at disbelief as the omega walked off leaving him alone. He was going to need back up if he was gonna get the prince out of here without causing a scene.

\------

Its surprising how fast Harry can go from a love sick puppy dog to a rabies infected beast. When he had got the message of his omega's where-bouts, he felt his heart break and fill with rage all at the same time. He was an idiot if he ever believed Louis was slowly falling for him. The omega had gone out of his way to escape the castle Harry was desperately trying to make a home and that completely pissed him off.

He wasn't planning on yelling or screaming, he was planning on punishing the omega and making sure he knew what he had done was dangerous and stupid.

When he entered the club all the lights flashed on exposing the crowd. Once the disappointment wore off and they realized Prince Harry was in their presence, it grew silent.

Niall hurried over to the two alphas that stood behind the prince "Im sorry i tried but he wouldn't listen to me. "He mumbled as Zayn pulled him into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Liam said softly with a frown watching the pair. "You shouldn't have come outside without guards"

"Don't scold him right now" Zayn frowned moving his gaze towards the other alpha "thats the last thing he needs"

"But He could've been in danger. Someone could've spiked his drink and then we -"

"Not right now Liam" Zayn snapped.

Meanwhile the prince scanned the crowd looking for his omega. But only clueless drunk faces stared back. "I can't smell him in here" Harry said softly to himself before raising his voice to the guards "spread out and find him"

"He's in the bathroom" Niall mumbled softly leaning against his alpha chest.

Harry turned glaring harshly at the blonde before walking off with a nod.

He had better things to worry about.

\---------

Louis was currently on the bathroom floor on his knees too long gone and taking in a random alphas thick cock. Louis would never do that sober but then again he was so wasted you could totally convince him 2+2=5.

Although Louis mind was blurry he was very concentrated on giving this man the best fucking blowjob he'd ever had. He opened his mind as wide as he could and swallowed as much as he could, the missing part being taken care by his small hand.

Louis moved his head teasingly slow and he pulled away with a pop making the stranger moan loudly in frustration. The stranger then took Louis head by the hair and pushed it towards his cock, Louis open his mouth wide again and moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations all over the stranger's length.

They continued like that for a while, Louis teasing and him recovering his dominance until the stranger finally came in Louis mouth. Although the stranger couldn't relish in the feeling for too long because the bathroom door came flying open with a huge bang.

Harry stood there for a second taking in what he was witnessing.

The shock didn't last long.

"Im going to kill you!" Harry growled charging forward and punching the other alpha in the face knocking him to the ground.

Louis rose to his feet wiping his mouth with an unamused face. He watched the pair fight for a moment before slurring "stop it harry.. let him go"

The prince rose with blood covered knuckles heading over and smashing his lips against the omega's, mumbling "mine"

When they pulled away, louis leaned drunkenly against him grumbling softly "Mhmm 'm tired"

Harry sighed pulling him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. " Lets get you home" he grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom leaving the bloody alpha on the group.

He wouldn't punish him tonight. No, he wasn't a monster. He would wait in the morning and nurse him out of his hangover, then he would spank his ass until it turned red.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just started the semester so don't expect me to edit. Call me out if you do find mistakes.

When Louis finally woke up his head pounded like someone had smashed a hammer against his skull all night long. He wasn't sure exactly what happened last night, all he knew was that his mouth tasted like vomit and he was wrapped around the safety of Harry's arms. He didn't open his eyes at first too afraid of the harsh lights that would await him. Yet somehow the alpha who held him knew he was awake.

"I thought you would never wake up" Harry said softly reaching up running his fingers through Louis fringe.

"Head hurts" The omega whined softly turning in his arms to nose at his neck. The comforting scent of the Alpha overwhelming him and somehow making him feel better.

He would complain about being here in Harry's room against his will but the pounding headache kept him quiet.

This didn't mean they were on good terms just that.....he needed to be comforted right now and Harry was the closest person available. 

The pounding wouldn't stop and he had a churning in his stomach no doubt from the drinks he had consumed.

Louis huddled closer to Harry wanting some sort of comfort in his somewhat fragile state. Lifting his leg he swings it over Harry so they are now cuddled together.

Harry shifts in his sleep unbeknownst to him causing Louis some pleasurable pressure to his cock. Shifting lazily as he slowly wakes up caused his hip to rub against Louis.

Harry's eyes snap open as he hears a low rumble of a moan fall from Louis' lips. By now Louis was aching for something, wanted the comfort that came with it.

He casually moves his hips in swift motions to create some needed friction. Louis feels a hand to his lower back pulling him closer to the friction but stopping his movements causing a loud whine to be released

In a matter of seconds he is on his back and stripped from the clothes he laid in. Through lustful eyes he peers up expecting to meet the vibrant green he was used to but instead he did not meet the eyes of his alpha.

His alpha was slowly opening him up causing him to moan and whine however throughout the whole process not once did the alpha look at the omega in the eyes. Louis didn't know why. Didn't know if he should be hurt by that

It had happened lazily but almost too quickly. Stretching him open to three fingers before feeling the stretch of the Alphas cock.

His head thrown back at the intrusion. He felt so good to be filled and stretched in pleasure and pain. He would never get used to being so filled by the alpha

The thrusts were slow and lazy as the alpha dragged his cock out before slowly pushing back in. Louis had opened his eyes and lifts his arms to wrap around the alphas neck but still the alphas head was turned downwards, his eyes trained down to the bed sheet below them

Louis pulled on the back of the alphas neck while also leaning up so that their lips can meet. As soon as they do the alpha moves slightly faster as his lips harshly take over Louis'. He takes control of the kiss instantly pushing down harshly on Louis. Almost making the omega pull back from the force of it. He didn't like the force behind it.

Harry pulls their lips apart as if they had been burnt but continues his shift thrusts. They were slow, gentle and lazy from the tiredness no doubt.Louis forgets the pounding headache. Forgets the churning in his stomach and the harsh kiss as he submits to the comforting feeling.

Loving how they moved together. He could feel the tightening in his stomach making his back arch as he reached his climax. 

He could feel the tightening in his stomach making his back arch as he reached his climax. A few swift thrusts later and Harry could feel his knot expanding. He worked the omega through his high as he finally reached his own climax. They were now tied together and cum was steadily pumping into the exhausted omega who came again from the feeling. Harry moved slowly so they were laid tangled together. He panted slightly but other than that he Stayed silent.

They didn't speak for a while and that somehow bothered louis deep down. After his knot went down Harry pulled out before falling back down to the bed beside the exhausted omega. 

"Your in huge trouble you know.."Harry said softly turning his head to glance over at him, he didn't want to bring it up earlier because louis was still hungover and grumpy but he couldn't keep his mouth shut for any longer.

"No i'm not" Louis rolled his eyes to himself, moving to lay on his stomach and shifting a bit to lay on part of Harry's chest. "Shut up"

"I mean it Lou..your gonna be punished. Not now but when your feeling better" Harry grumbled, too gone to take any of louis' crap

"I'm not a child, you cant just-"

Harry interrupted him before he could go on one of his 'I hate you and this place' rants. "But you are my omega and you put yourself and your friend in danger and i think that deserves punishment. "

Louis frowned pulling away from his grip and sitting up trying to ignore the pounding headache. "Just because you've sucked my dick a few times doesn't mean i'm yours. Your not my alpha, i'm not your omega."

"Thats not true. Were gonna get married, you have to start accepting that" Harry sighed pulling himself up to sit against the headboard. He could tell the boy was doing everything in his power not to jump back into his arms again and rid the pain of the headache and that bothered him intensely. The fact that he would rather hurt than suck up his pride was hard to swallow.

"No ring. No mark. No say. When we get hitched yeah.. maybe ill have to start listening to you. But for now, i don't have to listen to shit. So how about you lay back down so i can ride out this hangover" Louis snapped

Nothing was going to change if Harry didn't do anything, he can't just keep being Louis's little toy that can be used and thrown away when he's bored. "Alright... then get out"

"Im not going to- wait what.." Louis said quietly. He could feel his body turn cold as all of his confidence slowly slipping away. Harry had never really fought back against him...ever. Yeah he had been cheeky and annoying but never harsh and heartless.

Harry shook his head pulling the covers off of him and standing from the bed, "I don't have to do shit for you Louis. I hold you every night and keep you warm because i really like you louis. I do all this shit and jump through hoops but you don't seem to notice or appreciate it. So were going to do this just like you said, No ring, no mark, not my problem. So get out. And don't you think about sneaking back in here tonight or any other night. Im done being your toy. Ill see you at the wedding when your mine and you can't say shit about it."

Louis stared at him for a long time while his eyes watered involuntarily. "i-i....ok.." He said quietly his voice breaking. Fuck it hurt. Its not because he liked harry or some shit but just the rejection hit the omega part of him hard. He slowly slid out of the bed and god he desperately wanted to scream at and kick harry but...he just didn't have the energy and heart to. So he pulled on some boxers and padded out of the room closing the door softly behind him before heading towards his own room.

He would never admit it to anyone but when he curled into his own bed he sobbed quietly into his pillow.

Not because he loved him or anything.

Because....anatomy.

\---------

Niall slept in Zayn's bed that night with both alphas surrounding him. Dont get him wrong, he was still completely pissed with Liam but something about the both of them together made his perfect alpha. He could tell when he asked they seemed un-willing to do that but after pouting for a good solid two seconds both of them had caved and climbed in with him before glaring at each other.

He quickly learned he could probably get away with the craziest shit, not that he was going to try. But it looked like Louis was right, they would fuck each other if he simply just asked.

Zayn still hated Liam and vise versa but they somehow had a nonverbal agreement not to bicker in front of Niall. But that didn't stop them from screaming at each other about ownership over the omega when he wasn't around.

Louis stayed in his room a majority of the days and wouldn't come out unless to walk through the hedge maze in his pajamas once a day. He had lost his fighting spirit and   
didn't care enough to look for it.

He was currently sitting in the grass of the middle of the maze staring down at the small flower in his hands picking away all the pedals. Niall was sitting on the bench talking about something cute Zayn did or some shit. He wasn't really listening.

He didn't listen nowadays. He just nodded every few seconds to make it look like he did.

The wedding was tomorrow and everyone in the castle was hustling around trying to get ready. He came out here when people would hound him on wedding details because he didn't want to deal with it. He was marrying a jackass without a heart and he just wanted to...disappear. It also didn't help that he felt nauseous and was throwing up almost every morning from the nerves.

The blonde color in his hair had slowly come out in the bath and all that was left was a few messy streaks that made him look homeless.

He was wearing an old sweatshirt he had found folded on top of his bed this morning and by the smell he could tell exactly who it belonged to.

It didn't really matter if it was Niall or the heartless bastard that put it there. He had still slipped it over his head with a small smile taking in the comforting scent.

Speaking of Niall, he wasn't really around him that much anymore. Right now was a rare occasion. Not that he was an exiting person to be around but it still hurt that they were growing slowly apart.

The worst part was that part of him was glad they were. He couldn't stand to listen more about the two amazing alphas that did everything for Niall for nothing in return while he was stuck marrying someone that didn't care about him and..and..

"Oh for fucks sake" Louis said quietly reaching up to wipe the tears that fallen.

"Why are you crying it isn't a sad story" Niall chuckled weakly "common you gotta stop being such a girl"

Louis chuckled weakly with a nod before turn to face the blonde. He stared at the boy for a second before speaking "Liam talked to me yesterday."

"Yeah? What did he want with you?

"He asked me to sign some papers and stuff" Louis shrugged glancing away

"Yeah? What kind of papers" Niall frowned

"He wants to be your owner. Gave me a whole speech about how he wouldn't abuse it or something."

Niall stood up staring down at his friend in disbelief "Louis...please don't tell me you signed them"

Louis rolled his eyes throwing the flower stem he had been holding in his hands and brushing the stray petals off his lap "i thought you would be happy"

"Happy? You- Louis what the fuck" Niall frowned "Liam can take me away from Zayn...."

"Boo hoo you'll only have one amazing alpha." The boy mumbled standing from his place "I'm going back to my room."

"Louis what the fuck has gotten into you. I get that you were sad that Harry rejected you or some dumb ass thing but that doesn't give you the right to do this to me!"

Louis scoffed "i can do whatever i please. Im not sorry for what i did."

"I thought i was your friend."

Louis shrugged walking off "i guess you thought wrong. Your just a servant"

Niall frowned following after him trying to keep his pace. "What the fuck is wrong with you...would you really stoop that low?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you really ruin my life just because yours isn't going how you planned?" Niall snapped

Louis laughed stopping in place and turning to face him "Really? You think thats what it is? Your nothing more than just servant Niall! I don't think you ever understood that. Your just a penniless orphan that got a lucky roll. But guess what? Theres a fucking reason your parents abandoned you"

In one stride Niall stepped over and punched the other omega square in the face knocking him back into the grass. Louis brought his hand up to his face looking up at him in shock.

"Fuck you" Niall mumbled spitting at the boy on the floor before walking off to find his so called new owner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the authors note at the end.

Liam was in a meeting when Niall stormed in, not that the blonde cared. He had to get the record straight with his new so called owner/friend/boyfriend or whatever. God even saying that in his head sounded weird.

He turned to the man in a suit sitting across the alpha before snapping "get out i need to talk to liam"

Liam frowned standing from his chair "Niall whatever it is, it can wait. I'm so sorry Mr. Godfrey you know how omega's can get."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean you sexist twat?" The blonde snapped at him

The man chuckled with a nod before standing completely ignoring Niall. "don't i know, got three of them at home. Dont worry about it, well talk later"

Niall glared at the man crossing his arms over his chest, not speaking until the door clicked shut "you fucking bought me?" He snapped "are you crazy!"

The alpha sighed looking away from him "I was hoping you wouldn't find out until i got things sorted..."

"So what you were just going to hide this from me until what? Until we got married? Until we had kids? Or were you never planning to tell me at all! Or was this your plan all along to buy me and keep me from Zayn!" The omega yelled. He had rarely raised his voice at Liam but sometimes he did the most stupidest shit in the world.

Liam just stared at him with that stupid smirk of his. With that stupid smirk he fell for, but right now all he wanted to do was punch him until it went away. I mean he was on a roll so why not. His ranting was interrupted by the alpha chuckling "I think you're overreacting"

"Overreacting? Oh I'm overreacting?! I think I'm reacting just fine to finding out that my so called boyfriend legally bought my ass!"

"I didn't buy your ass". The man chuckled stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just had Louis sign some papers. Yes I am your quote on quote owner if that's what you wanted to know"

"stop acting so cocky! this is serious" Niall snapped "I only let you back into my life because you admitted you were wrong and an ass but now you go and do this?

"Do you what exactly? I haven't asked you to do anything. I haven't ordered you around. I haven't  commanded you to do anything. I've done nothing wrong"

Niall ran a hand through his hair frustratingly "For fucks sake. Thats the thing that even more fucked up that you think you did nothing wrong!"

"You're really pretty when you get mad" Liam chuckled 

"Oh fuck you!" He snapped "i have half a mind not to punch you in the face and break you in half."

Liam chuckled with a nod reaching over opening a drawer, pulling out a folder of papers and setting it on the desk. "Open it"

"I don't want to look at the paperwork" he snapped "i know what its gonna say"

"Open it Niall...please?"

The blonde huffed reaching down and picking up the folder, flipping it open. His eyes scanned the paperwork before his mind clicked on what they were. "Liberation papers?" he said quietly glancing up at the alpha, all the anger melting away. 

"Yeah..i explained this all to Louis yesterday. I never planned to tell you i quote on quote bought you, i was just going to give you these.." 

"Oh my god" he grinned running over hugging him tightly "your amazing thank you so much"

Liam laughed holding him close "see you're not yelling at me anymore"

"Oh shut up and kiss me" the omega grinned tossing the papers on the desk before reaching up on his tippy toes to smash his lips against his.

As they're lips meet everything feels so real. It was as if they were connected more than they had ever been. Liam moved quickly knowing the omega wanted this, wanted him, wanted the comfort but wanted it quick. 

They were undressed in seconds, there clothes ripped and tossed to the floor as Niall attacked the alphas neck, wanting so desperately to leave his mark but not know if he really could. "Going to make you feel so good baby. Turn for me" his voice noticeably deeper and huskier than before 

Niall is quick to comply turning around so fast he knocked some of the paperwork that laid on the desk off. He didn't worry about it though, no he simply did as his alpha had instructed and wanted. 

Niall laid himself over the desk displaying himself to the waiting the alpha. When he hears the groan of pleasure Niall know he had pleased him and that is all he wanted.

'Oh baby you look so good for me. So tight and wet' a finger slides in with no resistance due to the slick Niall was producing 

Liam slowly opens the omega up as he tentatively licks around the soaking hole, he couldn't resist he was desperately wanting to taste and it was worth so much. 

He wished he could spend hours making Niall fill good but today, today it would be quick. He continued the assault listening to Niall's screams and groans of pleasure as he finished opening him up. 

Withdrawing his fingers and quickly putting them to Niall's mouth to quiet him as well as giving him a taste of himself. Liam quickly thrusted in to Niall's tight heat. 

They both let out groans as Niall also gags on the fingers in his mouth. He loved it, loved it so much. 

The thrusts were ruthless and quick as he pounded into Niall's sweet prostate allowing him to scream for a moment before he is choking him again 

He can feel that Niall is close from the loud sounds, the trembling. That erupts over his body so he brings his lips to the omega's ear as he whispers 'cum for me, show me how good I made you feel'

He feels the clenching around him and he seriously had to use all the self control he could to not knot him there and then. 

Once Niall was finished he slowly and carefully pulled out, taking a deep breath. 'On you knees babe, face me' 

Niall is shockingly wobbly after the amazing high he just felt but he soon gets to his knees where his eyes connect with Liam's as he opens his mouth and let's his tongue hang out 

Liam groans loudly as he finally releases all over Niall's face, most landing in his mouth.

'Uhh look so good like that babe' he takes a moment to help clear Niall up before bringing him into his arms.

\------

17 days. That's how long its been since Harry last touched him. Since he last talked to him. Since he even acknowledged his presence. 

Not that he had been counting...ok maybe he counted.

He counted because thats all he could do. He couldn't get it out of his head and every time he repeated it, he got a little bit more sad.

Fuck anatomy to be honest. The omega part of him is fucking depressed and it not like he can just standing up and keep a smile on his face. He hated that he was sad. He hated that he missed harry.

He hadn't moved from the ground where he lay after his and Niall's fight. He didn't mean to lash out but seeing Niall happy while he was suffering pissed him off. I guess that doesn't excuse him. 

"That looks like it hurts" a voice startles him. He sit up on his elbows looking at the strange man in front of him. 

"It's just a bit of blood" he shrugged looking the alpha up and down "I haven't seen you around here"

"Oh..Im here for the wedding, i'm the best man" he chuckled slipping his hands into his pockets. "Harry's one of my best friends."

"Oh" Louis nodded falling back into the ground staring up at the sky. Just his luck that when he wanted an alpha, he gets this random one and not the one he wanted "he's probably inside."

"Your louis right?" the man chuckled walking over standing besides him. "Ive heard a lot of you." 

"Harry talks about me?" He meant it to come out sounding cocky and confident but he cringed when it came out sounding desperate and...everything he hated about being an omega. 

"Quite often yeah" he smirked walking over and sitting on the bench Niall had been on earlier. "He rarely shut up about you, says you've got quite the mouth on you"

Louis sits up, beginning to feel uncomfortable around the man. "i should get going..harrys waiting for me" he said quietly as he rises to his feet. He was planning on heading back to his room or at least some place someone could hear his screams.

"We both know thats a lie Louis" The man followed in example, getting on his feet. "Harry hasn't talked to you in weeks."

"So?" he mumbled "Hes going to be forced to talk to me tommarow"

The alpha reached out grabbing onto Louis' arm stopping him from leaving "Do me a favor. If your not going to bother to love him and get to know him, don't show up tommarow."

"Who do you think you are?"louis frowned pulling his hand away

"Im only looking out for my best friend. I dont want him to get hurt"

"I dont think you've gotten the memo but if i dont marry him, a war is going to take place." He grumbled 

"Again We both know harry wouldn't let that happen. So make the smart decision"he shrugged letting go of his arm "It better be the right one"

"Fuck you" Louis mumbled rubbing his arm as he walked away.

How dare he. Make the smart decision. Its not like he can leave! Does he just want his to disappear. To kill himself? Oh fuck that guy. 

\----

As Louis turned at the end of the hall heading towards his room, he froze when he saw the two men standing there talking to each other. 

Harry glanced over as he saw movement, frowning when he caught sight of the omega. They didn't speak or move. Just stared at each other.

Louis didn't realized how much of a mess he probably looked like until he met his eyes. He saw the horror in Harry's face as he finally hurried over to the omega . He didn't speak just reached up to cup his chin tilting his head up examining the blood dried on his face. The alpha pulled off his shirt with a frown reaching up with it to wipe his face. 

"Its not a big deal" Louis said quietly staring up at him, relishing in his touch. "I'm fine" he didn't pull away, just leaned into his touch and closed his eyes as Harry began to run his fingers through his hair. 

But..just as quickly the touch had came, it was gone. Harry dropped his hand with a silent nod before glancing down at his sweater which was also ruined. "Throw that away and maybe fix your hair by tomorrow" he grumbled before walking away from the boy. 

Louis stared at the retreating figure, standing still. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks. Fuck why was he being such a wimp about this. He groaned reaching up and wiping at his cheeks. He headed to his room planning to stay in there until tommarow. Maybe the strange man was right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important AN : 
> 
> Is there anything that yall want or feel the need to happen. I have an idea of how the next twoish chapters are gonna go but im open to suggestions! 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright so I've decided I'm going to try an upload schedule not counting this chapter of course. Every Sunday there will for sure be a chapter (and if i get inspired maybe in between the week


	19. Chapter 19

11:15

He wasn't really sure what he was doing all he knew was he was stuffing a bunch of clothes and his belonging into a bag. It was a spontaneous choice that he had made in the middle the night. He can't handle the pressure. Let's be honest he was never born to be king, just a pretty little thing to sit besides one.

11:30

He walks along his maze, astounded watching the roses bloom. He drops his two bags on the bench. Can he really do this? Run away from a treaty? Run away from his to-be husband? Run away from....from the father of his baby.  Run away from a life of luxury. Run away from harry. 

No he can't.

He leaves the bags as he walks back towards the castle. He was stupid to you think he could do it anyway

11:45

He crawls back into his own bed constantly thinking if if he made the right choice. Does he need harry. Does he need his really alpha? 

Yes. 

11:56

Louis couldn't help but stare at the clock watching the numbers turn constantly change. He couldn't sleep, his feet were cold and he felt lonely in his huge bed. He lay still on his side, his eyes trained on the illuminating numbers.

You know what they say the more you stare at a clock the slower it goes.

11:58

He pulled the covers closer, curling up and pulling his legs to his chest. He couldn't stop repeating the strangers words in his head. 'Make the right decision' '

He couldn't get Harry touch out of his head. He could still feel the tingles his fingers made against his skin. He turned to lay on his back with a small groan,  there was no way he was going to be able to sleep in this ice castle tonight. Not alone at least.

He glances back at the glowing green numbers. They seemed to be the only thing keeping him company.

11:59

This wedding. Is this what he really wanted? Harry. Is that what he wanted? Why is he the one he's craving most. Especially at this time. He should be mad. Angry. He left him. He ignored him. But how come that only made him want the man more.

For fuck sake why was he crying again.

12:00

His wedding day had arrived. The most happiest day of his life. Or so they say it is. His family would be arriving later today. Would they be happy to see him? Did they miss him? Would they ask if he was happy? Would even care if he wasn't? All these thoughts ran through his head as he pulled the covers from his body and sat up in bed.

12:05 

He's walking down the corridor, barefoot with only a T-shirt and boxers on. He doesn't remember climbing out of bed. He doesn't remember walking out of his room, all that's running through his head is the same screaming voice thats pushing him in the right direction. He's cold. He's lonely. He's delusional. He needs Harry. He needs his alpha.

12:08

He arrives  at the door, hands trembling as he lifts it up to knock on the door. He knocks once. Then again. 

He's probably asleep.

Louis gathers up all the courage in his body and reaches for the handle and opens the door carefully making sure not to make any noise.

He steps inside.

12:09 

He's tip toes to the bed trying not to make any noise. He sees Harry passed out on his bed, the covers only covering up to his waist. Louis pauses focusing on the alpha's breathing before lifting the covers and slipping in underneath. 

He didn't know what to expect when he curled up to the man's chest. But a smile found itself to his face when harry slipped his hand behind him, rubbing his back.

But even with the alpha's welcoming embrace, his voice grumbled out, half asleep "I Told you, you couldn't do this" 

"You said till our wedding day...technically its our wedding day" the Omega said quietly running his fingers along his chest. 

The curly hair man nodded closing his eyes again, trying to drift back to sleep. 

"Im sorry...i didn't want to be alone" Louis mumbled "besides..i think Niall hates me"

Again the man didn't reply just pulled the boy close rubbing his back

"Harry..?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think its a good idea to get married" he said quietly glancing up to look at him. 

Harry kept his eyes closed and took his time to answer. "For the kingdom? Yeah of course. For the people? Definitely. For our relationship? No i dont think so"

Louis stayed quiet, closing his eyes once again. He hated that he agreed with him. He hated how he didn't wanted it to be true.

But He pushes those thoughts out of his head, instead pulling himself closer and enjoying being in Harrys arms for now.

After a few minutes he has the courage to open his mouth again "harry? Are you still awake?" He said softly.

A few minutes passed by in complete silence. He stared up at the sleeping mans face, admiring his features before speaking softly again "i think I'm pregnant"

12:15 

The alpha just snored softly perfectly asleep holding his omega.

\---

The morning wasn't as romantic as you think it'd be. Louis woke up alone and rushing to the bathroom to throw up his guts. Not how he pictured waking up on his wedding day. 

He was sitting on the ground his head pressed against the porcelain when an omega woman walks in knocking softly on the door "Prince Louis?"

Louis groaned softy in reply sitting up on the ground but keeping his head down. 

"Ive been asked to get you ready" she said quietly almost afraid of him "guests will be arriving soon" 

"Uh yeah.." Louis mumbled lifting himself up to a standing position. "Just give me a second" 

"Ill bring you some ice chips to chew on, that'll help with the nausea" she said quietly walking out

Louis smiled weakly with a nod before heading over to wash out his mouth. 

God he felt like a mess. His family would be arriving soon and he didn't know what would be more embarrassing, how he looked like or the wedding itself.

He was happy about one thing, being able to hug his mother and siblings once again. He had missed them so much even of it had only been a couple of weeks. 

He splashed water on his face before looking into the mirror for a few seconds, maybe he did need to get his act together.

\----

It's amazing how a haircut, a suit and a quick shave can make you look like you have your life together. If only he felt as good as he looked on the outside.

Maria, the servant who had helped him get ready wasn't that bad. She didn't really talk or mention the wedding or about his morning sickness and he really was grateful for that. 

He was currently sitting on his bed chewing on some ice chips they had given him. She was right, it really did help with not only the nausea but with the nerves too.

He was glad to have this nice lady take care of him since he didn't have his best friend by his side. Speaking of Niall. Was he still mad? He didn't do anything that wasn't horrible. Right?

At least he was happy. That's one thing he couldn't say about himself. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk" he mumbled standing from the bed "you know if you need me for something"

"All right I'll find you if your family arrives." She nodded folding up Louis clothing before teasing "remember it's bad luck to see your partner before the wedding"

"Trust me im not"

\---

Zayn frowned staring down at the papers his omega had handed him with a huge smile. This has got to be a joke. He was the one that was going to do this. He was suppose to be the knight in shinning armor but now? This rapist in disguise somehow wormed his way back into Niall's heart? This is bullshit. 

Of course he didn't say these thoughts out loud. He just forced a smile and said "oh my God princess  that's amazing"

Niall nodded taking the papers back glancing back at liam "i know isnt he amazing?"

"Yeah...the best" he mumbled sending a small glare towards Liam.

"So now you can come to the wedding as my date" Liam chuckled leaning against the doorway with a smile that said at the same time fuck you to Zayn and I like you a lot to Niall. 

"Ye-"Niall begins but is quickly interrupted.

"Wait why does he get to be your date. What if I wanted to be your date." Zayn frowned crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Well you didn't ask?" The blonde shrugged "Neighter did Liam by the way, i never said i'd be your date."

"I just-i thought it was implied? " Liam frowned pushing off the doorway moving closer to the pair. 

Niall had a devious smile on his face as he walked over sitting on Zayn's bed. "Well it wasn't"

"Well do you want to go with me?" Liam smiled weakly 

"No do you want to go with me?"Zayn said quickly after.

"Alright, ill make a deal with both of you. You have to do this one thing to go with me. Whoever doesn't pussy out gets to go with me to the wedding." The blonde grinned leaning back on his hands. 

"Yeah ok" 

"Anything for you" 

"Both of you have to kiss" Niall chuckled pulling up his legs onto the bed "first one to pull away loses."

Zayn glanced over at the other alpha and back to the blonde. He's got to be kidding me. 

Liam has the same thoughts going on through his head. Except with a  more colorful vocabulary. To kiss another alpha? You have to be able to drop your pride and your manhood by the possibility of someone else taking control. 

He didn't expect it to be Zayn to speak. "Please don't Niall.."he said quietly 

"Just a peck zee?" The omega pouted up at him with those amazing eyes in which he feel in love with. 

And god was he in love.

The alpha groaned reaching up to wipe his face before turning to the other man. "Alright...fuck it" 

They stared down at each other exchanging pure hatred through their eyes as the slowly got closer to each other. 

"Alright alright stop!" Niall laughed "i was completely kidding..I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it"

"Wait..so who gets to be your date?" Liam frowned turned back to the boy. 

Niall shrugged moving to stand from the bed "both of you of course..I'm going to go talk to Louis so be on your best behavior."

Both alphas stared in disbelief as the omega left the room. Fucking little minx. 

\--

Louis walked up to the servant entrance gate trying to look as cool and complex as possible. The same awful guard stood in the control booth and i guess Louis never got around to getting him fired.

"P-Prince Louis" he bowed his head quickly in respect 

"Open the gate" Louis mumbled. He had his duffle bag swung over the shoulder and a backpack on his back. 

"I-i was told not to let you through ever again without bodyguards" the alpha said nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Well im telling you right now to open the god damn gate" he grumbled

"I should call Prince Harry make sure its ok with him." He smiled weakly  reaching over and picking up the phone starting to dial his number.

"Yeah while your telling him that how about you mentioned your little groping session that happened the other day"

The alpha immediately slammed the phone down on the receiver. "I-ill open the gates" he said quietly moving to the controls.

\---

 

(Eyy)


	20. Chapter 20

"What the fuck do you mean he's missing how could he be missing. I gave out direct orders not to let him out without supervision.!" King Styles yelled at the small frail omega giving him the bad news. "Fix this now we are not postponing this wedding!"

The omega scurried out of the room tears treating to fall from his cheeks.

"Calm down Des, I know my son like I know my own mind you will never find anyone as stubborn or as kind." King Tomlinson chuckled sitting in the chair across from the other alpha. "he will choose the kingdoms happiness over his every time"

"But the treaty aside, you have not seen how he has acted at his short time he has been here" he scoffed

Mark frowned sitting up in his seat "He's an omega. He has needs and desires, he can't help it"

"Well those needs and desires have cost this kingdom a whole lot of trouble" Des grumbled

"you should watch your mouth before you talk about my son though" Mark grumbled leaning back in his chair. Louis wasn't one of the children he was most proud of but he'd be damned if he was going to sit here and listen to his blood get shit on.

Des chuckled shaking his head sitting down at his desk starting to shuffle through his documents. "your son is a scoundrel and so it seems you"

"Oh so it's like that?" The man rose from his seat his fist curling up in anger.

The man set down the documents in his hands glancing up at the man. "I don't play around. He's a menace."

"He's also the future ruler or your kingdom so how about you shut your trap." King Styles growled stepping forward so he stood in front of the desk.

"My son is the ruler. your son is a decoration" he scoffed a small smile playing on his lips

Mark reached down pushed most of the items off of his desk before leaning down and pointing at the man "Well ill just say one thing before I'm tempted to pull out my pistol. Your son is a hotheaded alpha Who is destined to be just like his father unless he gets some help. Help from my son, Who is the best goddamn Omega in this side of the world that he might as well be considered an alpha. I reckon he's a better alpha than your poor excuse of a son. So shut your pretty mouth before I fill it with lead and pull back on the treaty" 

King Styles stood shocked in place watching as the man walked out

"See you at the wedding Des!" He called out with a laugh as he made his way out if the room.

 

\----

Louis sat in a dinner booth eating a burger and chips. He had checked into the hotel across the road and changed into some sweats. He felt more comfortable this way. In his element.

The burger was greasy, amazing and he loved it. He liked the feeling of having no expectations and reality. It wouldn't last long of course, he had to go back and face his fiancee sooner or later. He was just trying to make this little freedom he had last for as long as possible. It just got a little too much for him, he deserved being able to step back and pause.

The treaty. Ends years of suffering caused by a petty fight between families. Thousands of lives will be saved by a single 'i do'.

Yeah that can get a bit heavy on your shoulders.

But God this burger tasted amazing.

He didn't even glance up when someone slid into the booth in front of him. He just took another bite.

"Louis"

His eyes glanced up to meet the eyes of the alpha guard sitting in front of him. You didn't think he'd be a idiot to leave alone, did you? He had warned paul before he left and the nice alpha had even driven him here "Paul"

He had been one of the guards that had been transferred to this kingdom to watch over louis after his nightclub bender. Something about him being a flight risk.

Crazy right? Its like they didn't even trust him.

"We need to head back.." He sighed "you've had your fun"

"I haven't even finished my food..and the wedding isn't for ages" he grumbled

"The wedding is in two hours Louis" The man sighed leaning back in the seat looking frustrated with the small omega.

"No one will care if i'm late"

"I knew you'd say that." Paul sighed standing from the booth with a small smirk playing on his lips "Thats why i called for back up"

Louis glanced up at him with frown setting back down his glass in distaste. "Backup? What the hell are you-"he paused mid-sentence when the door to the diner chimed open. "You called harry?" he said quietly staring at the curly haired man walking towards them.

He was wearing his tux with his hair styled into place. He looked amazing and caught the attention of every single person in the room. Well of course he did, The future king was standing in this crappy diner looking pissed as hell. A few guards followed him inside, starting to usher people out the door.

"Leave us alone" Harry growled at the other alpha before sliding into the booth next to the omega.

Louis stayed quietly backing up trying to get away from him. "I-i was going to go back"

"We have enough time harry" he said softly looking away from him "I was going to head back after i was done.."

"Don't lie to me" was all that the alpha said, staring at him intently. "we have less than 2 hours"

"See? We have enough time to make it back in time, say "i do" and then fuck in front of our parents" he grumbled staring down at his lap refusing to meet his gaze

"This isn't funny Louis" he growled reaching forward and forcibly tilting his head up to meet his eyes. "Are you trying to start a war?"

Louis winced at his tone of voice, and he wanted to yell back and slap his hand away but something inside stopped him from doing just that. So he just answered softly glaring up at him. "I-i just needed some air..."

"The whole kingdom has been running ragged trying to look for you" Harry frowned dropping his hand away. He was running ragged trying to find him. When he finally got the call from Paul it seemed as if all the panic slipped away and was replaced with anger. "How could you be so irresponsible and stupid"

Louis grumbled pushing him away, but that was impossible to do with being cornered in the booth. God why did he have to get stuck with such a demanding jerk with stick up his ass. "First off stop treating me like a child. Se-"

"you deserve to be treated like a child!" Harry yelled at him

"Fuck you" louis said quietly staring up at him "i hate you so much.."

"Well you don't get a choice here louis. Hate me all you want but your still going to be wearing my mark on your neck tonight." He grumbled reaching up to touch his neck but Louis turned pushing his hand away.

"How can you be ok with all of this?" Louis mumbled reaching over pulling his plate in front of himself

"Who said i was? You think i want to get married to a spoiled brat?" In reality he didn't mean it. He just wanted to hurt the omega as badly as he was hurting.

The boy stayed quiet taking a bite of his burger trying his best to ignore him.

"Answer me" Harry growled reaching forward and snatching the burger out of his hands and slamming it down on the plate.

"And you call me childish." Louis grumbled "let me out..."

"No were going to talk about this."

"Talk about what harry? How you're an asshole? Go ahead." Louis snapped. The alpha stayed quiet glaring down at the boy before sliding out of the booth.

"Ill see you at the end of the isle" Louis grumbled grabbing his jacket and pushing past him.

"Watch yourself lou" The alpha grumbled turning to face the retreating figure.

Louis laughed stopping and turning around "Watch myself? What are you going to do about it. Hit me?"

"Don't fucking tempt me"

Louis chuckled crossing his arms across his chest "go ahead do it. I fucking dare you. Do it if it makes you feel more like a man."

"Louis stop" the alpha looked agitated as he contemplated his offer. His hands were in fists squeezing so tight that his knuckles we're turning white.

"I knew you were a pussy" louis chuckle dropping his hands to his sides "just a daddy's boy looking for the easiest way out"

The next few moments happened so slowly that was like time stood still. Harry rose his fist ready to hit the omega, to get out all his frustrations in one single swing but something stopped him.

In the time where the alpha readied himself to take the swing, Louis flinched and moved his arms to protect his stomach.

Harry dropped his fist and stared at the boy in disbelief. The question hung in the air where it laid unasked. Is this why his scent had changed? He initially thought it was only because he hadn't been around the omega in a while but now..

Louis glanced up to meet the mans gaze before straightening up with a small cough to fill the awkward space. "Thats what i thought" he said quietly before turning and heading out the door.

Harry stared at the retreating figure frozen in place. God he was royally fucked.

\----

It turned out that Louis' father was the only who showed up, he realized as he looked out into the crowd watching him carefully. He had some suspicions that they had done that on purpose but he couldn't really complain. He was getting married, its not like it was something important. 

So many emotions ran through his brain. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break down. But he held his head high and put on a smile as he tried to put on a show for the cameras.

Talk Less. Smile More. Don't let them see your against this whole ordeal.

And of course he didn't he held the flowers in his hands tightly as he walked down the isle. His eyes meet Harrys and everything seemed to slow down.

One Step, Two Step. Pause

The kingdom will be safe after today, no more people will die from senseless killing. His happiness was worth the thousands of live that he will save. He'd have to ask his dad why the fight started in the first place.

One Step, Two Step Pause

He remembers the day the treaty arrived at the door. His father had scoffed at the offer and ripped the thing in half. It wasn't until his father was offered a million dollars when he had happily signed the next copy. It made him sad that a price could be put on his head but i guess now wasn't a time to think about it.

One Step, Two Step Pause

He never noticed how green Harrys eyes were. He never noticed how his heart seemed to speed up when he was in his presence. He never noticed the butterflies in his stomach.

God he hated that he felt this way.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut a tear running down his cheek as he stood in the middle of the isle. He felt like throwing up. "Im so sorry" he said quietly. The flowers slipped from his grip as he turned running back down the isle and out the door.

Harrys eyes widened starting to follow after the boy but was stopped by the blonde omega "I got it. Don't worry."he mumbled jogging down the isle in search for the boy.

\---


	21. Chapter 21

Niall found Louis sitting out in the garden outside hugging his legs to his chest. He sat on the ground pulled strands of grass from the group trying to calm himself down. The blonde walked over quietly sitting down next to him with a small sigh. At first he believed that the boy hadn't noticed his presence but something told him, he had. They stayed there for a few minutes before the blond spoke. "I never said sorry for punching you" 

The other omega let out a small chuckle moving to sit with his legs crossed and wiping at his cheeks "I deserved it." Which was true. He had said a lot of awful things towards his friend that he wished he could take back. 

"The fight started because of me." The blonde shrugged glancing over at his life long friend. He had been so preoccupied with Zayn and Liam that he hadn't noticed what was happening. 

The boy was noticeably skinnier and had a cloud of sadness surrounding him. His once sparkle of fight was now lost in his clouded eyes. Niall suddenly felt like an ass.

"Are you ok?"the blonde softly 

"No" Louis chuckled weakly reaching up to rub his face. They stayed there sitting quietly before he spoke again "I think I'm pregnant."

Niall stared at him with wide eyes glancing down at his stomach. He punched a pregnant person, holy shit. If Harry finds out he's fucked. He didn't say anything so the omega took his silence as permission to keep on talking

"And its messing with my emotions and i just cry for no reason. God you were right to punch me, and harry should've hit me. I deserved that and more" he whimpered wiping frustratingly at his cheeks "Fuck i hate this feeling. I've never felt so out of control. 

"Wait" Niall frowned grabbing his arm to force him to face him. That comment was enough to make his snap out of it. "Harry almost hit you?"

"Yeah but it's not his fault. I egged him on" he sniffled

"How on earth did you do that"

The prince shrugged turning his head to look away from him. "i sort of yelled at him to hit me"

Niall sighed shaking his head, standing up and holding out his hand. "Common your going to get married."

"I don't deserve to get married to someone as wonderful Harry."

"Wonderful? Who? Mister fancy boots? He isn't perfect louis. He's probably cheated on you more times that you have with him. "

"What?"

"Yeah you think he could go weeks without fucking something? Please. Zayn told me everything"Niall scoffed his hand still extended out. Wether it was true or not, he knew the only way he was going to get his friend back into that room was to get him angry.

"What?" Louis repeated almost in disbelief. 

"Yeah it was pretty creepy he asked for guys who specifically looked like you surprisingly."

Louis frowned grabbing onto his hand before standing up wiping his tears away trying to get ahold of himself. "Lets go back... I need to go get married" 

And thats what he did. He walked with a drive that he had once lost. So fast that even the blonde struggled to keep up. 

The next time louis walked down the isle. He did it without music, without letting anyone know and without flowers. He just walked straight up to where Harry stood with a smile on his face which appeared when he saw louis. The smile quickly disappeared when he realized what the omega was doing. 

Louis stopped right in front of him and slapped him across the face with all his might. "Thats for fucking sleeping around" he whispered/yelled enough for only the alpha and maybe the priest to hear. The rest of the audience gasped staring at the pair as Harry held his cheek staring at the omega in disbelief.

The boy just calmly turned to the priest with a small smile "Well common, we don't have all day"

\-----

The ceremony was as beautiful as it can get with what happened. They all moved to the ball room where Louis held onto the alpha's hand tightly but refused to speak to him at all. The only thing running through his brain right now was, he was going to kill Zayn and Niall. 

Not right now of course, at least the boy was letting him stay close. It seemed like Louis was trying to hype up their relationship because he would kiss his cheek and wrap his arms around him. But whenever the alpha even tried to talk to him or act affectionate towards him, the boy would glare at him or whisper "fuck of" under his breath.

It seemed like a fairy tale. Their own fucked up version of cinderella or maybe brave. He liked that movie especially. They were having their own fun story. 

Niall danced with his two alphas on the floor. Whenever they would trade off the other alpha would sit at a table glaring from a distance. But that was ok because Niall was happy for once and he wasn't about to let their hatred of each other get in the way of that. 

Louis seemed happy. Emphasize on the seemed. The curly haired alpha couldn't get a read on him or his feelings. It was like he had put up a wall to protect himself. 

When they cut the cake and fed each other a bite, louis wiped frosting all over his face. He made it up to him though, by getting on his tippy toes and pecking his lips. 

They both seemed content until he notice his father motioning that it was time. It was time to do what Louis had been dreading to do since he found out about it. I mean who in their right mind would ever want people to watch them fucking, especially their fathers. Harry noticed that louis' grip tightened, so he rubbed his thumb against his palm trying to calm him down.

Its now or never.

\---

Harry's room had been adjusted for the night. Everything still stood where it was, but the only thing that was different was the curtain strung across the room with several of people standing behind it, chatting amongst themselves. Jesus, The curtain was defiantly not thick enough for his liking.

His grip on Harrys hand tightened when he met his fathers gaze. He stood there with a glass of wine talking to a young alpha not much older than louis' himself.

When the group noticed the pair the room feel quiet and all eyes fell on them. Talk about pressure to perform. Louis didn't even realize that he had started crying.

God it was like their eyes were screaming 'just do it already!'

"Louis look at me" Harry said softly reaching up to brush a stray hair behind his ear. This time the boy allowed the touch to happen. The alpha was still astonished and couldn't believe he was married to this beautiful creature in front of him.

Louis lifted his gaze tears in his eyes shaking his head "I can't do this, for fucks sakes i don't think ill ever be able to face our fathers every again.

"Louis" he repeated but it fell to deaf ears

"Its a too embarrassing, Im not even turned on. I can't even get it up or get wet and its going to be horrible and-"

"Louis" Harry repeated reaching up to wipe the stray tears that had fallen down his cheeks. He spoke softly almost like he was afraid of frightening the boy any more than he already was. The omega fell silent, staring into the other mans eyes. "Its just you and me. Focus on us ok? I want to make you feel as comfortable as i can but you have to relax and trust me"

"I can't-"

"Focus on me" Harry said quietly before taking his head into his hands and kissing him softy

Louis closed his eyes and for the first time in a while he listen to harry, trying to focus only on him and not the situation.

Harry continued the tender kiss as he led him towards the bed where he laid him out. They stared at each other for a few moments taking some time to look at all the details of the other.

Harry hovers over Louis and smiles timidly before leaning down and quietly whisper 'focus on me baby. Only on me'

He moves back to look for some kind of response and when he sees Louis nod ever so timidly, Harry proceeds to slowly remove both their clothes.

He pauses as he sees that they are both down to their boxers. He spared a quick glance around the room and positions himself so that his omega is hidden from any watchful eyes.

Slowly tugging down both their boxers he hovers his body back over Louis so that he is covering his naked body.

He looks to see Louis with his eyes clenched shut and horribly tense. Sighing Harry leans down placing gentle kisses to his omegas sensitive neck, his fingers slowly circle Louis rim finding that the gentle kisses and harsh sucking to his omegas neck has caused a slight amount of slick to produce

No where near the normal amount but he knew that Louis was hating this. Could tell as he tensed and whimpered in sadness. Louis didn't want to have to prove anything. Didn't feel like they should have watching eyes as they bonded for the first time as a married couple. It was so intimate and special.. He knew Louis felt that it's being tarnished and he wanted to try everything he could to rid that feeling.

'Open your eyes baby, just me and you. Only look at me' Louis shakes slightly so Harry applies some of his weight to Louis' body making him feel ground.

Louis' eyes snap open, he feels safe, secure and wanted. His eyes connect to Harry's and he promises himself that he will keep his eyes on his alpha at all times.

Harry pushes two fingers in slowly but stops from Louis grips his arm. They stare at each other fully understanding what the other was wanting. Harry raising his eyebrows in concern and question but when Louis simply nods

Harry pulls his fingers out and moves so that his hard cock is at Louis' rim.

Pushing in slowly to try and reduce pain, once he's in he pauses and slowly runs his fingers through Louis' feathered hair. Desperately trying to comfort him in anyway possible.

Louis tugs him slightly and so Harry pushes his face into his omegas neck to inhale his intoxicating scent. 'Be quick. Please'

Harry's heart breaks at his omega sounding so sad about this situation. 'Okay baby, I promise. After this I will hold you all night.'

Harry slowly begins to thrust into his sweet omega, picking up a steady and even pace. Louis clenches around him as tightly as possible- knowing it will help bring his alpha to his high. Louis loved feeling this close to his alpha- to Harry but now.. This situation. It hurt. It was embarrassing , humiliating and an invasion of what is meant to be an incredible experience

Harry groans quietly trying desperately to get this to an end so he can truly show his omega all the love he wants to. 'So beautiful baby, always so perfect. Incredible.'

'My omega, all mine, want you and only you forever' throughout Harry keeps the gentle combing trough Louis' hair.

They can both feel his knot growing and so just before he knows it's time he leans down right to Louis ear making sure him and only his omega heard his tender words.

'So precious. My precious blue'

It's then his knot pops and Harry's teeth sink into Louis' neck. He picked a spot so that everyone could see that Louis was his and only his.

He allows his teeth to slowly pull out before licking over the mark sealing the bond. He looks Louis in the eyes seeing them twinkle as they feel their souls, emotions and thoughts bond together forever. Louis timidly smiles before his eyes close.

Harry knew that Louis would sleep, it's the omega body's way of dealing with the bond. He also knew that it wouldn't be long until his love woke again and he simply couldn't wait.

Their small moment was interrupted when a voice called out. "Flip him over"

Harry lets out a small growl before listening to the voice but holding the boy to his chest pulling the duvet to cover his omega. When a man approached his growl was so loud that it made a small whine escape Louis' mouth.

"Sit up" the man said using the same tone of voice of before. Almost like he was annoyed that he even had to be here.

Louis did as he was told sitting up as much as he could leaning on Harrys chest. He jut couldn't stop the tears that were running down his cheeks in streams. He felt stupid crying over this thing but he couldn't help it.

The man casually leaned over inspecting his mark and then reached over slipping his hands under louis' arms lifting up harshly. Louis cried out as the knot that bonded him with harry caught at his rim. Harry immediately noticed his distress and growled harshly at the man pulling the omega back into his arms. "GET OUT" The alpha growled at the man and the rest of the participants in the room. It was loud enough to make louis nuzzle into his neck trying to calm himself down.

Everyone shuffled out of the room as harry held the sobbing omega tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. Just didnt want to not upload for more than a week. Exams suck and regular long update next week

Louis didn't speak to anyone for a few days. That night he cried himself to sleep, while Harry held him closer rubbing his black. They stayed like that for a day before harry sat him up and began to dress him. The omega let him, too exhausted to even put up a fight.

The alpha pulled a sweatshirt over louis' head as Louis watched him with a small sniffle. 

"'M not hungry Harry" he said quietly, as the man headed off to his closet. 

Harry shook his head walking back as he held some socks and joggers. "You haven't eaten in a while"

"Cause i just want to lay in bed..." he grumbled but still let the alpha continue to dress him in silence. He couldn't lie to himself, he liked being taken care of, held and stuff. He would of course never admit this to the alpha. He just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones and the mating. 

"You need to eat Lou bear" Harry said quietly running his fingers through Louis' hair. The omega closed his eyes leaning into his touch. Fuck. He loved his touch.

Definitely the hormones.

"Can we just eat in here?"the omega said quietly keeping his eyes closed, almost purring from affection. God. They still had so much to talk about. First off about Harry's so called cheating, second ... well i guess thats all louis wanted to know about. The strange things is it kinda hurt on the inside that the alpha had gone and chosen others over him.

Fucking hell. 

Hormones. Just the hormones.

The alpha sighed pulling his hand away but immediately returning it when a small whimper fell out of Louis' mouth. If Louis had ever been embarrassed at something he did around harry, it certainly didn't match at how he felt right now. "I'd have to leave you here by yourself if you really wanted that" Harry sighed.

"Ok..Ill go" he said quietly, he never liked speaking quietly. It made him seem more like an omega, weak and breakable. His father had taught him never to show that and i guess that was the only good thing he had every taught louis. But right now he was afraid. Its not that he was afraid of being alone, he had never been afraid of that in his life. In fact he enjoyed solitude to the fullest but right now.. the last thing he wanted was to be away from Harry. It was like a small part of him had been ripped away and placed inside the alpha. He didn't feel complete without him. "But you have to give me a piggy back ride."

Harry felt that inside too, except it didn't scare him, it only made him want to provide and protect the small omega even more. Although he couldn't help but think that he should have marked Louis' before the wedding. He really enjoyed the omega relying on him but deep down he knew this wasn't the real louis. This was just a scared boy who had cracked and was ultimately completely broken inside " Of course" he nodded turning with a small smile. 

But he couldn't focus on the 'what if's' all he had to do is try his best to fix him up and return his true smile.

Because thats all that mattered at the moment.

\----

Niall didn't know how it happened. He doesn't know how the fight started. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know over what but thinks he's got a hunch.

The alphas were currently first fighting in the middle of the room while he helplessly watched. He tried screaming at them, but its almost like the anger had made them both deaf. 

Zayn's is bleeding and he can't tell if its from his nose or his lip but of course the alpha didn't care, to hyped up on adrenaline . Liam's nose is definitely bleeding and he seems to be developing a black eye. They just wouldn't stop. 

After yelling so much, his vocal chords felt raw, he stormed over determined to end it all quickly. I mean..if they see him approaching they have to stop. Right?

Liam does, turning his gaze for a moment towards Niall as the blonde pulls on his shirt. The growling in his chest has grumbled down and Zayn takes it as a free shot, not realizing Niall is standing behind the other alpha. 

Right as Zayn takes the swing, Liam turns to face the omega, leaving him completely open and exposed. 

It happens so slowly in Zayn's head, and every second he wishes he could stop himself. But he can't its too late. His heart sinks.

They're all silent, as Niall reaches up holding his nose, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

The alpha begins blabbering an apology but its too late the damage is done and Niall is completely fed up with both of them. "Leave!" He screams his voice broken. He doesn't even care if this is Zayn's room, he couldn't stand to look at both of them right now.

"Niall..im so sorry. I didn't know-" Zayn begins to ramble.

"I said leave"He says more quietly, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Liam reaches out to comfort the boy in distress but he just flinches away "both of you" he turns and walks towards the bathroom to check up on his nose. He can feel it bleeding and he couldn't imagine how much of a mess he looked right now.

"But i didn't-" Liam began but his mouth fell shut when he met the blonde's stare, it was filled with so much hatred. He didn't even think Niall was capable of that much hate. "Yeah ok ill go"

"Dont come back either" the blonde grumbled slamming the bathroom door shut. 

Fuck both of them.

If they couldn't get along just for his sake. Then they really didn't care about him.

Fuck them. Fuck their smiles. Fuck their eyes. Fuck them both. 

He definitely wasn't going to let this go soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tradition sucks

As Harry strolled down the hallway holding onto Louis' thighs as walked, the omega snuggled into the crook of his neck keeping his head down. The last thing he wanted was to make eye contact with anybody. Not that it was awkward or he was ashamed, he just didn't want to deal with the 'aww they're finally in love' stares.

And speaking of love they were far from it. Yes, he care about the alpha but that was only because of the mating. Yes he really enjoyed being carried around and held but that was just his omega talking. Yes he liked wearing Harry's clothes and being covered in his scent, but only because he was pregnant.

Pregnant. He still wouldn't admit it to himself but he still couldn't help touching his stomach with a small smile at night.

Even if it was Harry's, he still loved the thing immensely. It was the only thing that could make him smile and have hope .

But besides the point.

Harry stopped in the kitchen letting the boy slide off his back. He started ordering some food to be sent up to their room before Louis gently slid his hands into the alphas squeezing tightly. He stood slightly behind resting his head on his shoulder.

He let the alpha take control of what was being ordered only because he was exhausted and starving.

The boy stood on his tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "Can we have some crepés for desert too?"

Harry chuckled and turned his head to look at him "isn't it a early for desert?"

"Its never too early for desert" Louis mumbled turning his head to look from his gaze. Fuck he hated this. He was so dependent on being close to him, but he loved it at the same time.

"Alright then" Harry chuckled slipping his hand from his and wrapping it around louis' shoulders and pulling him close .

Louis couldn't help but wrap his arms around his waist.

\----

When they returned to the room they were surprised to see Niall sitting on the bed tears running down his cheeks and sporting a black eye. The omegas locked eyes immediately rushed towards each other. Niall sobbed into his chest and Louis held him close. 

"Who did this to you?" Louis growled protectively over his friend. They have had their troubles but when someone hurts the one person he cares about. (harry doesn't count) All hell breaks lose.

"Z-Zayn" the blonde sniffled clinging onto his friend "b-but it was my fault"

"Like hell it was Niall, theres no excuse" he grumbled pulling away and staring at his face, examining him carefully. "Im calling a doctor and then i promise he's going to pay for this."

"The-they were fighting and i wanted it to stop" he sniffled, shaking uncontrollably. "Its my fault.."

"Stop that its not-" the boy began but was interrupted by the alpha speaking up .

"Louis maybe you should listen to him before you go start shit up" the alpha grumbled heading over sitting in the chair in front of the fire.

"Start shit up?" Louis frowned turning to face the man. Was he being serious? His best friend had a black eye and a possibly broken nose and he was starting shit?

He was starting to remember why he hated the alpha.

"I'm just saying it was probably an accident, and he didn't mean to do it " Harry rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair, staring up at the angry omega. He loved louis with all his being but sometimes he can just overreact over the smallest things.

"Oh! He didn't mean it! That makes it so much better! So answer this. god forbid one day i killed you is that ok just because i probably didn't mean it?"

"That not the same thing louis" The alpha rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why the boy was getting to fixed up on what was an accident.

"Look i don't think you can get it through your little alpha brain but this is a big deal. If alpha's don't get punished for smacking their omega's around, whats going to stop them from killing them. I guess it'll be ok just as long as they don't mean it.

"Niall got in the middle of two alpha's fighting i'm surprised all he got was a black eye. Zayn is probably hating himself and is sorry for it. He'll try to make it better." He tried to explained. Which was true. Any normal alpha would feel horrible and like a failure if they ever accidentally lay their hands on their omega. That seemed like punishment enough.

Louis stared at him in disbelief, astonished that the alpha was even fighting him on this. "You don't hit an omega. Period. No ifs ands or buts. He should've had enough self-control to stop. "

"I don't know what you want me to do"

"I want you to punish him or i will" Louis spoke enunciating every syllable "and trust me you don't want me to get involved."

"You make it sound so easy, but I'm not even king yet and besides Zayn is a prince. Were on the same level, the only difference is that i'm first in line before him. "the man said, which was true. He was currently on the same playing field as the dark-skinned man. The only difference was that in a few weeks when he is crown king, he'll have power to do shit. But not this difficult thing in which louis was asking him to do.

"it shouldn't matter who he is. All that matters is what he's done.

"He made a mistake"Harry repeated almost like he was bored of the subject and just wanted to climb back into bed and fall asleep with the omega. At least then the boy wouldn't talk his ear off.

The boy snapped, getting more and more agitated by the second "His mistake is against the law in my kingdom "

"Well its not in this kingdom. So i don't know what you should expect me to do"

"Change the law!" the omega yelled, not afraid to raise his voice towards the alpha. 

Harry shrugged slumping in his chair "Im not king"

"Thats such an excuse." Louis scoffed crossing his arms over his chest." Convince your father or maybe in few weeks when you are king change the law"

Harry rolled his eyes looking away from him unamused"Im not going to fight a loosing battle"

"A loosing battle? Why is it so bad for an omega to be protected by the law"

"Because its unnecessary"

"Get out of my room" The omega spat pointing towards the door in anger

"our room" The alpha smirked

"Well its my room now." louis snapped grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. The alpha caught it easily staring at the omega with a frown. "So get out"

"Why are you mad at me"

"Because apparently you don't see me as your equal and look down on people just because they're omega's. So I'm not sleeping with a ignorant sack of shit"

"I'm not leaving you louis" Harry sighed sitting up in his chair. "You need me right now"

"Leave before i get more pissed off and start rethinking this whole marriage thing"

"Fine..You obviously need time to cool off" Harry grumbled picking up the pillow again and walking out the open door. He turned back with a small sigh looking at the omega with sympathy . "Ill be across the hall if you need me"

"Yeah Ill need you when hell freezes over" the boy snapped storming over slamming the door in his face.

\--

His baby boy was the most beautiful creature that he'd seem. He had Harry's curls and his blue eyes. He was going to be a heart breaker. He never thought he could love someone so much. The baby stared up at him giggling holding Louis' finger in his small hand. If anything good come from marrying Harry then he would be it. 

His beautiful little prince. 

He had so many plans for his boy like teaching him how to play piano like his mother had taught him. He never quite understood how people got so overprotective and smothering with their children. But he now he understood why. 

They're a part of you. You want them to succeed and fulfill all their dreams. You want them to be happy.

And just as fast as he had been holding his beautiful little creation, the baby was taken from his arms. Distraught he watched as he was placed in the arms of an older omega women and Louis couldn't help but feel angry and heartbroken . "Give him back! He's not yours!" He began to yell sitting up in the bed ready to jump out and fight for his love. His screams had startled the baby, who has begun to cry. He ignored the pain trying to desperately stand

Harry appeared and tried his best to calm him down and get him to lay back down again. "Shh you need to rest" he said softly, which immediately had Louis' snapping his head towards him.

"Fuck you" he growled softly under his breath. He couldn't understand why Harry was being so calm about them taking their child away. Did he just not care? "get. My. Baby. Back"

This is when the royal official who had taken the baby away spoke up "Prince Louis it is apart of our customs that royalty not raise their own children. You are part of our kingdom and so you must follow our tradition."

"Fuck tradition!" Louis snapped trying to push the alpha's desperate hands away. He didn't even notice that he had begun crying. "He needs me.. he wants his mummy.. " he whimpered staring at the crying bundle held in the old woman's arms.

"It doesn't matter what he wants. This is best for the kingdom and will produce a fine  
Heir." The official said, his voice was cold and unnerving. How could he so heartless rip away his child. How was Harry allowing this to happen. How could he just stand there and let his baby boy be taken from them.

The alpha's voice pulled him from concentration "Louis itll be ok.."

"Its not ok" he whimpered breaking down into tears. He didn't care about tradition, all he care was getting his child back.But something held him back from jumping out of bed. It was almost like he was paralyzed in fear.

"He'll be fine your over reacting.." Harry sighed pulling away the hand that had been running through the boys hair trying to desperately calm him down.

"Im not over reacting-" Louis whimpered. He full out sobbing now, shoulders slumped, snot and all. His legs felt heavy and like lead. He couldn't move and Harry was doing nothing to make him feel better, he just stared at louis like he was an annoyance.

"Fuck traditions. Im the king here. Give him back. You can take him at a later time"Louis pleaded "He needs his mommy. He needs his mommy." he repeated and repeated.

And just like that, the cries of his baby boy faded and were replaced with a soft voice singing to him. 

When he woke up he was sweating and crying into Harrys chest. The alpha was singing softly to the omega trying to calm him down. 

Louis glanced up to meet his eyes but didn't say anything. He just lowered his head back onto his chest and clung onto him tightly. 

"Bad Dream?" Harry said softly pausing his singing to rub his back.

"You're not suppose to be here. I kicked you out" Louis sniffled trying to calm his breathing. Even if he sounded cold, he was never so glad that Harry hadn't listened to him. 

"You were crying. I couldn't just leave you alone" 

Louis didn't say anything to afraid that if he fought that the alpha would leave and to much of a pussy, to ask him to stay because he didn't want to seem weak. But somehow Harry knew he wanted him to stay.

So Harry stayed and held him until he feel back asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Like im trying but idk if im doing it the way i want to


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BITCH ARRIVES

Louis woke up the next morning because he couldn't stand Niall's snoring. It sounded like he was making these sounds on purpose and he had half a mind to push him off the bed. The blonde had slept besides them as Harry held Louis close. He hadn't forgiving the man for what he said but it felt nice to be held and he couldn't deny his scent made it easier to sleep. With a sigh he pulled away from the alpha to turn and glare at the other omega. How on earth were two alphas in love with this chainsaw.

"Did he wake you up too?" the alpha's ruff voice sounded out.

Louis turned and shifting to looking at the alpha "i kicked you out last night for a reason. Im not ready to forgive you."

"Louis you were sobbing in your sleep.." Harry sighed sitting up , too used to being pushed away. "i couldn't just let you stay like that.."

"I would've been fine" Louis mumbled shifting down to climb out Of the bed. That was a complete lie though, he was glad harry had come in when he did to wake him up. That horrible dream was going to haunt him for a while. But at least his little peanut is still safely inside of him. Where no one can get him.

Where harry can't get to him. He couldn't trust him with knowing yet.

He feared for the baby growing in his stomach, he just prayed that they were an alpha. God knows what harry would think of them if they were anything less.

"Thats a lie" Harry sighed sitting up in bed

Louis shrugged refusing to face him because he knew he would forgive harry so fast and go running back into his arms.

But he had to be strong. For those who couldn't be.

So he kept his back to the alpha and started looking for some clothes to change into. He had been wearing the same thing for a while and Harry's scent was starting to sink into his skin. He needed a shower.

He froze when he felt Harrys arms slink around his waist pinning him against the dresser. He was about to yell and push back but the alpha began to slowly press his lips against the mark on his neck.

Louis closed his eyes clinging onto to top of the dresser letting out a small moan "H-Harry.." he said quietly.

"Shhh wouldn't want to wake Niall up?" Harry chuckled softly against his skin slowly letting his hand slip into Louis' sweats.

Louis knew exactly what his alpha was doing and he hated how easily he succumbed to a moaning mess. By now Harry was slowly working his fingers over his omega's cock in Louis' sweats.

Louis couldn't stop the moans falling from his mouth as he leant his head against his alphas chest, leaving enough room so Harry could continue his kissing and nibbling to his tender marked neck.

The moans falling from his mouth got louder as Harry swiped his thumb over the slit and dipped into it ever so slightly.

"Ah baby, you have to be quiet. Can't wake Niall, can we?" He feels his alpha him before he's speaking again "or maybe that's what you want, want your friend to see you all worked up and on the edge"

Louis has to bite his lip to prevent the scream like moan from leaving his mouth. Harry's hand works faster to push Louis over the edge. He continues to kiss at Louis' neck which allows him to whisper into Louis' ear.

'Mhmm getting off just because of my hands. My words mhmm you love this don't you baby. Love me touching you the way no one else can. All mine. I want you to cum baby. You close?'

Louis thrusts into Harry's tight fist, loving the feel of his rough large hands. It doesn't take long before Louis is biting into Harry's arm to muffle his moan. All it took for Louis to cum was for Harry to move close, for Him to be so tightly pressed that Louis felt grounded.

He could feel his alpha's large cock. He moans out a loud 'Harry' as he cums in his sweat, feeling Harry smirk against his neck as he places one last tender kiss.

Louis stared at the wall in front of him in disbelief while Harry pulled away licking his fingers with a smirk. He was still frozen in the same position legs spread and leaning against the dresser for support.

"Mhmm looks like you're gonna have to change out of those." He gestured to the now cum and slick stained joggers he was wearing. "Im gonna go take a shower." He winked walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him

Fuck. He hated how Harry could make him come undone by just his touch. Fuck he loved it at the same time.

Fuck. He was screwed

-

Louis slips into his old room to take a shower and returns trying to pretend like that didn't happen. Because it doesn't matter how many amazing...and god they're amazing orgasms he gives him, he was not just going to forgive harry that easily.

By this time he returns Niall is the only one left in the room. So while he waits for his best friend to wake up. He reads a book that harry had left on his desk. Its called 'anatomy of a omega', he can tell its suppose to be a college or high school textbook but still he leafs through it wondering why Harry would ever pick this up. His suspension is gone when he reads the writing someone scribbled on the title page.

'Harry, maybe this will help you train your wild one -sincerely your father'

Fuck him. He was glad Des was dying and even wished he'd kick the bucket sooner.

"Ignore fuck-face." Nialls sleep filled voice called out 

The omega turned with a smile setting the book down with a chuckle. "How did you know?"

"I was with Harry and Liam when he gave it to him" The blonde spoke not having opened his eyes still. "He's a pervert and an asshole. just ignore him" 

"It's kind of hard to ignore your father in-law when he's the king"

"Not for long" Niall glance over wiggling his eyebrows with a grin 

"Oh shut up" the boy laughed raising to his feet. Niall's ability to make him smile even when time where tough was one of the many reasons they've been friends for long "Common lets go down and get breakfast"

"Im going to stay here " Niall shrugged turning and laying on his back. He was still too afraid to face Liam and Zayn. He only hid in Louis' room because he knew they wouldn't dare step into the room, too afraid of Harry's wrath. 

Louis stared at him for a second before nodding. He didn't want to bring up anything the blonde wasn't ready to talk about but it was obvious he was avoiding the other boys. "alright want me to bring you something?"

"No ill be fine"

"ill bring you something anyway"

\--

When he arrived to the dinning hall he found his alpha with his arms wrapped around a beautiful omega. Her beauty was astonishing and it was almost like she like up the room with her smile. Fuck he hated her already. He frowned staring intensely at the couple hugging. Who the hell did she think she was. Walking in here and fucking rubbing her scent on his alpha. His harry.

The girl must have felt his stare because she pulled away from his alpha with a smile and faced him "And you must be lewis!"

"Its louis" he growled softly walking towards harry almost radiating anger and jealousy. He pulled down the alpha by his stupid blouse and kissed him as passionately as he could. Don't get him wrong he was still mad but he'd be damned if he smelled like anyone that wasn't him. 

When he pulled away Harry had a goofy smile on his face before turning back to the girl"alright uh yeah... this is Kendall. We grew up together."

"That's all you have to say about me?" the girl smiled her stupid smile, turning to louis to talk to him. There was something off about her and he didn't like it "We were best friends and then dated for a couple of years. We were even engaged but then his father signed his hand away. But! the past is the past" 

"We broke up because of other reasons too"Harry said quietly, almost like he was saying it to reassure him. But he couldn't help his blood turn cold. This was the girl harry had loved before him. 

"Well, Common lets sit" Kendall smiled pulling harry away from him. She sat down next to him. Sitting in his seat. Louis seat. The one he sat i'm since he got here. And god he was getting pissed off. She was acting like she owned him.

Louis shook his head stomping over sitting in the chair opposite from harry, with a permanent scowl on his face. All throughout brunch. He hated how they smiled at each other, he hated how she touch his arm repeatedly, he hated how good they seemed together. He especially hated how Harry seemed oblivious to her advancing and was doing nothing to stop it

"For lunch we should definitely have some sushi. Remember when we first had it haz? You thought you would hated it but you ended up loving it." She grinned

Haz was his nickname for harry not hers.

I guess the alpha might have sense his anger because he turned with that stupid smile of his "yeah that sounds nice, doesn't it louis?"

Louis turned away from his gaze looking down at his lap "I don't want sushi"

"Do you not like it?"

"Never tried it" he mumbled. Which an absolute lie but he couldn't risk Harry finding about this way.

"Then how do you know you don't like i them"

"I said no, so drop it"

"Aw common"

"No harry"

"Its not that bad" 

"Harry" Louis growled softly staring at him with a scowl. "Drop it"

Kendall chuckled, with that annoying ass voice of hers "i thought you said he was adventurous"

"And I thought you didn't exist" Louis snapped standing up "I'm going back to my room" he mumbled standing up and heading out of the room.

He could hear Harry's half ass calls for him to come back. "common Lou can she was just teasing"

"Fuck you" he snapped storming out.

Kendall had to add. "wow he seems like a treat"

"You don't know the half of it."

\--

Louis didn't even realize that he had started crying. God he was such a wimp when it came to harry. It was such a stupid conversation. God he wished he could burn off his mark away so it would stop making him want harry. And i wasn't even in a sexual way! It was more the 'the hold me until i fall asleep' way. Fuck this. Fuck his feelings. 

Before heading back to his room he had gone to the kitchen and had the staff make him a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. Because honestly he was starving and nothing sounded better right now. When he walked into the room, Niall looked up from where he was snooping through Harry's stationary. "Hey your back fairly quickly, did you bring me food"

The omega looked down at his sandwich and back at the blonde before sighing and walking over dropping the plate on the desk before heading towards the bed. "Lost my appetite anyway."

"What happened?" Niall said as he examined the sandwich with a frown. 

"Harrys perfect childhood best friend happened" Louis grumbled, he didn't even notice he was digging his nails into his thighs "Stupid bitch had her hands all over my Harry and he wasn't stoping it and-"

Niall noticed his hands and frowned "stop that.. you're going to draw blood" The fringed boy relaxed his hands staring down at them with confusion. "Your omega is trying punishing itself" Niall rolled his eyes. "Don't worry us poor omegas do it all the time"

"First off your dating a prince and a lord and you live in a castle. Second, i wasn't punishing myself"

"Yeah we'll that little voice in the back of your head screaming that your not good enough for your alpha says otherwise"

"Shut up" Louis grumbled standing back up walking over and grabbing the food "this is mine now"

"But you said-"

"Well i'm pregnant" Louis took an angry bite from his sandwich "end of discussion, besides your one of us now, just go get yourself food. I bet one of your boyfriends would even feed ya"

"I thought you hated my boyfriends"

"I hate what they did. I hate the principle"

"The principle isn't enough to make Harry's life hell. If you keep this up he'll just go back to shacking up with other omega's. Or maybe with that childhood friend that showed up"

"Your telling me to abandon my principles just to make him happy?"

"Im telling you to do it to make you happy"

"I can't just do that"

"Then take another approach to it. Instead of pushing him out and getting angry, get into his mind. Use him against himself. Be a little smart about it."

"Yeah i guess your right" Louis sighed looking down at his hands pushing the plate towards Niall. "Here you can have it"

"Nah its ok. Like you said, you're pregnant and i need to confront my alpha's. Besides that shit looked nasty"

Louis laughed before taking another bite "Hey don't knock it till you try it. Its delicious"

After a few hours the door opened revealing Harry.

"Hey Kendall and I were going to go swimming, i came to see if you wanted to join us" Harry leaned against the doorway peering into the room. He paused before speaking again"Id love it if you'd come with me"

Louis glanced up looking from Omega to alpha before nodding "ok ill go" 

Maybe these mind games couldn't be that hard.

\-----

Louis doesn't think he's held harry's hand tighter. Not even on their wedding night. The fear was different this time. On that night he was afraid of the future and afraid of the embarrassment. Now? He was scared of losing Harry. The guy that got on his nerves but somehow wormed his way into his heart. 

The guy that sings to him when he can't sleep. The guy who holds him when he cries. The guy that makes him feel like he has a chance. The guy that makes him happy and angry at the same time.

He isn't perfect but louis will be damned if someone tries to take him away. Harry was his.

"Im not going anywhere" The alpha whispered kissing the boys head. He could sense the uneasiness of the omega but was really unsure why. Maybe he didn't know how to swim.

Louis smiled weakly up at him as the walked up to the pool "Didn't know this was here"he let go of his hand sitting down and dipping in his feet.

"Theres a lot you don't know about this castle."Harry chuckled watching him with a smile.

"Well i have enough time to find it all out" He glancing up at him gesturing him to sit besides him. Once he did the omega leaned against him closing his eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Harry questioned wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I was. But then again why be mad at something you can't change. We're not in charge yet"

Harry laughed shaking his head "So does this mean when we are in charge, your going to be a bigger pain in my ass?"

"Yeah of course" he laughed tilting his head up at him with a smile. Harry met him halfway as he pressed his lips against him. The kiss was amazing. Harry kisses Louis slowly, his thumbs working in slow circles over his cheek.Louis tilts his head up to get a better angle, their lips sliding together perfectly. Harry swipes his tongue over Louis’ already slick bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he didn’t get it straight away, he slides his hand down griping his thigh with such force . Louis gasps, his hands clutching Harry’s shirt pitifully. Harry smirks and slides his tongue into Louis’ mouth, earning a whimper from the boy.

"Well are you two going to swim or just make out?" Kendall laughed running over jumping into the pool splashing both of them in the process. 

Louis pulled away from harry and wiping the water from his face. But alpha didn't seem concerned as he pulled off his shirt following the girl into the water. 

Great. Now he was wet. And not in a good way

"Common Louis get in" the girl reached out splashing him with a grin but louis didn't want anything to do with her. 

"Stop" Louis snapped with a frown pulling his legs out. "your getting my clothes wet"

"Then take them off and come inside"

"Im fine with just watching"Louis mumbled shaking his head

"Alright. Your loss" she shrugged diving back into the water.

After a while of swimming around, Louis walked back to a pool chair and laid down watch the alpha swim around a small smile. The omega girl had moved over to sit in the hot tub while calling both of them over. Her sad attempts pulled Harry over to sit with her but louis stood his ground unnerved. That is until she made a comment that made him want to punch her in the face. 

"Common i don't care if your a little pudgy and Harry for sure doesn't care" she said with that stupid smile and it was starting to look more that a smirk to him every second that passed by/

"Oh Fuck you" Louis frowned standing up throwing the towel to the ground "i'm going back to my room."

"Louis she was kidding" he called out "common the water is nice and warm"

"Your defending her? She's blatantly insulting me and your just gonna to sit there?" Louis started at the alpha his eyes tearing up. Shouldn't he be protecting him against these snide comments? He was his alpha thats what they're suppose to do.

But i guess... i guess harry doesn't see it like he does.

"Louis she's not-"

"And calling me fat isn't an insult?" Louis yelled tears running down his cheeks "I'm only fat because of you!"

"Louis your not-

"No just...don't talk to me" he whimpered shaking his head as he stormed off wiping his tears from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED. IT PROBABLY IS
> 
> ALSO Thanks again to maddiehornn, this story couldn't be possible without her help. Go Read her stories. yay.
> 
> Also thinking of starting back up "Gay for Pay" if any of ya'll read that. 
> 
> ALSO got any ideas that you want to make reality in this story? COMMENT. cause yeah
> 
> ALSO college is a bummer so thats why uploads are slow.


	25. Chapter 25

When Harry opened the door to his room, he tried to be quiet. Tried not to make any sound hoping he'd think he was asleep. But he couldn't help the little sniffles that fell out, he couldn't help the tears that restarted when he caught his scent. He just couldn't control himself around Harry and he hadn't decided if that was a bad thing or not. The alpha didn't say anything as he climbed into the bed. He only kissed the top of Louis' chest and pulled him close.

Fuck louis wanted to be mad so badly. He wanted to kick and scream at the man but he didn't he just turned and laid his head on the alpha's chest. To upset to speak and not enough to stay away from him.

"I hope you know that i don't love her" the alpha said quietly "She hasn't meant anything to me for a long time. Besides I'm sorta glad the treaty happened, got me out of a bad relationship."

Louis listened intently but did not say a word, to afraid of what he would say. Because it hurt, it hurt that he didn't have the bond they have, he hated how he had chosen her and was forced to marry him. He hated how she seemed to hate him. He hated how even Harry's father hated him. It seemed like that was the going trend around here. He hated that not even harry had defended him.

"Your not fat.."the alpha added in a mumble "your body is amazing and curvy and mean like i guess your ass is big. Wait! But Thats not a bad thing! I love your ass the way it is. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. You have an amazing ass but that doesn't make you fat, it makes you amazing and-"

"I get it Harry" Louis chuckled weakly glancing up at him for the first time. He couldn't help the smile that was crawling onto his face. He was trying to make him feel better and that definitely made the sadness seep away. He was trying. Thats all that mattered.

"What i'm trying to say is..your amazing and i love you just the way you are" Harry smiled weakly tilting his head up to kiss his forehead

"You love me?" He said quietly staring up at him, his eyes watering.

"Yeah I do. You might hate my guts but you're my whole world. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met."

"Harry?"

It was that moment, that he decided it was time. It was time for Harry to know.

"Yeah?"

"I really need to tell you something but i don't know how. And i'm afraid of what your going to think. I just don't want you to be angry" Louis glanced down at his hand running a finger along the alphas chest.

"Louis..I know.."

"You know?"

Harry bent down kissing the top of his head with a small smile"..Im not an idiot. I was just waiting for you to tell me. Ive known since your scent changed."

"Oh....yeah i guess that happens.." Louis sniffled, his eyes tearing up again. He sat up staring down at the alpha "you smell like her and chlorine."

The alpha chuckled with a nod moving to climb out of the bed to change. He moved back into place when Louis let out a small whine

"just take it off.."

Harry wiggled his eyebrow at the boy causing him to smile with a sniffle "ill never wear clothes again if thats what you want"

"Shut up" Louis mumbled grabbing the shirt when he pulled it off and flinging it towards the trash can but ultimately missing.

"Dont quit your day job"

"You are my day job" the omega mumbled with a small smile curling back up against him.

"If thats the case, definitely don't quit it"

They stayed silent for a while after that but the weird thing, it wasn't awkward at all. It was nice. Harry held him close and Louis felt happy and something he hadn't felt in a while.

And it was nice

\---

"Didn't expect to see you here.."Zayn said quietly standing in the doorway of his room staring at the omega sitting on his bed.

"We need to talk"

Zayn nodded setting down the papers he had been holding on the desk before hurrying over "can i just apologize first? You know that i would never ever hurt you, its just that Liam annoys the shit out of me and he really knows how to get under my skin and-"

"Shut up" Niall frowned raising to his feet crossing his arms over his chest. The alpha stared at him pathetically with a nod, staying at silent as he could. After a while the omega smirked reaching up, swinging his fist and punching him in the face. "An eye for an eye" he mumbled shaking his hand out. God damn why did he have to have such a hard face.

Zayn seemed almost unfazed a smile slipping onto his face as he pulled the boy into a hug. The punch seemed to hurt Niall more than himz

Niall chuckled shaking his head "but you have to promise to get along with Liam..because i love both of you and i can't have you guys fighting all the time. And i swear if i catch you glaring or fighting, im breaking up with both of you"

"I promise...anything for you"

And in that moment, Niall swore he felt happy. He couldn't erase the past but he'd be damned if he let this get in the way of that.  
\--

Louis was hungry. He hadn't really eaten anything in the past 24 hours so harry was quick to dress him, pick him up and hurry him to the kitchen. They could've just asked a servant to bring them food but harry insisted on getting him exactly what he needed. He didn't complain after that.

In the castle, they have the most prestigious chefs in the whole country but he was currently sitting on a stool watching his alpha make him some sort of pasta and chicken. He had ordered everyone out so he could cook for louis.

"I didn't know you could cook" Louis smiled leaning up on the counter watching him.

Harry nodded as he cooked "i used to spend a lot of time here as a little kid..you know i could teach you"

"No its ok, id probably burn water" Louis smiled "but that smells amazing."

The alpha chuckled turning off the stove. "Because i am amazing" he said as he turned looking for some plates.

"Thats debatable" Kendall called out as she opened the door walking in. She had changed from her swim suit and was now wearing an outfit that was way too revealing for louis' liking. Too revealing given the situation.

Louis rolled his eyes pulling the hood of the alpha's sweater up, to shield himself. Hadn't she done enough damage in their relationship. Couldn't she just leave them alone?

"Oh is it? I recall you loved my cooking" the alpha smiled beginning to serve some pasta into a plate.

"I like it sometimes, i liked the chefs cooking better" she shrugged pulling up a seat besides Louis. "Your definitely better at other things."

Fuck he's never felt such a hatred for a person before. She needed to leave. Now.

"Are you hungry?" Harry said barely paying attention as he placed the plate in front of Louis.

"No Im fine, im still full from breakfast" she shook her hess. God Louis wanted to punch her in the face. Until she stopped blabbing that mouth.

But he stayed quiet and just started eating, trying to forget she was there. So he blocked out her and Harry's conversation, because he knew he had something she could never have. Harry

The alpha had even pushed him up from his chair, sat down and pulled him into his lap. Which made Louis' smile grow even more. He liked this harry. Kind caring harry

All was fine until he heard something that made him snap.

"You know my heats coming up..and i was really hoping you'd spend it with me" the girl smiled weakly reaching out to touch the alpha.

Louis slammed down his fork with a frown "are you fucking kidding me? Your really asking my husband and mate to fuck you? Right infrond of me"

"I didn't think id be a big deal since we were best friends and id wouldn't be the first time.

Louis shook his head in disbelief. She was really trying to piss him off. "Yeah well now we're together so you can fuck off"

"So?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes "Me and harry have slept together even when you were together"

"Kendall!" Harry yelled, eyes widening.

"What?" Louis frowned trying to pull away from his grip. "You what?"

"It was a meaningless thing" harry said quickly trying to keep the boy in his arms. "It was during that time we weren't speaking and-"

"We weren't speaking because of you!" Louis screamed trying to pull away. "You're such a lying cheat!"

"Louis you cheated too" Harry mumbled pulling his arms away with a wince, when the omega bit him

"Theres a difference.." the boy shook his head turning to face him "i was blackout drunk, it was with a stranger and i was not planning it. But you? You went and fucked your old fiancee? That's different harry. So very different"

Harry sighed "it really-"

"Don't." He growled turning and heading out the door.

Harry sighed watching him in defeat, knowing well that he wasn't wanted right now. Except maybe he was because the boy walked back in seconds later.

"This isn't what it looks like" he grumbled pushing past harry and grabbing his plate "just because im mad doesn't mean I'm not hungry" he said as he headed out the door with his bowl

Louis didn't really know where to go after that. His room smelled like harry now, but just enough to annoy him that it didn't smell more like him. So he headed to Harry's room locking the door behind him and climbing into bed.

Because as much as he wanted to hate the man. He was still his mate and the father of his baby. His scent comforted him. So he finished his food and curled up under the covers, falling asleep quickly. It was better to deal with this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms suck
> 
> Go read "gay for pay" cause yeah.
> 
> Also #noballszayn. Really a text dude?


	26. Chapter 26

Louis doesn't leave the room for a few days so he has Niall bringing him food. Which means Harry would follow him trying to find out any information on the boy. The blonde would throw him a bone every once in a while because honestly? He thought Louis was overreacting. But that was just his opinion.

After a few days Louis emerged from the room and ate dinner with the rest of them. The Alpha didn't even touch his plate that night. Too busy staring at the boy trying to figure out if he was still mad. Kendall was still staying with them but she kept to her self. Almost too afraid to speak.

What Louis didn't know was after he had stormed off, The Alpha had proceeded to yell and scream at the girl. According to Niall it wasn't pretty, and could be heard from the servants rooms. 

"Is the food fine? We can get you something else. It's no problem. Just name it I'll get it for you" The Alpha spoke quickly, his words almost trembling.

Louis glanced over at him, almost emotionally and answered "I'm fine, stop worrying and shut up"

The alpha stayed quiet for the rest of the night.That would be the most interaction they would have for the next week.

The next time they spoke it was Louis who instigated it. He walked into Harry's office while he was in the middle of a meeting but of course he didn't care about that.

"I'm going to get my first ultrasound at four o clock in my room. So show up or don't. I don't really care, just thought you'd like to be there"

Which was a lie of course. Deep down he really hopped he would show up and hold his hand. Because even if he was mad they were still mates and Louis still cared.

The alpha nodded with a grin on his face "yes of course, ill be there"

"Ok don't be late" he mumbled walking out without another word

\----

Harry showed up early with almost a bounce in his step. You couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Stop moving around you're making me nauseous" Louis grumbled with a frown from where he sat on the bed. Which was true, he was at the stage of his pregnancy where anything could make him throw up.

It sucked.

"Sorry" Harry nodded walking over and sitting besides him. He smiled weakly before reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

The omega sighed leaning against him, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. God he hadn't had a good nights sleep since their fight. The only thing he craved more than barbecue chips was to curl up with harry and just sleep. He needed sleep. He needed his alpha.

But his alpha didn't need him. He didn't mean the same thing to his alpha. Their relationship didn't mean anything to him.

The only thing that kept the omega going was the baby. He had to be strong for his little peanut.

He had to be a good parent and role model. He couldn't do that if he easily forgave harry for breaking his heart.

But god his fingers felt so nice and he was extremely exhausted.

"I love you" Harry said quietly turning his head and kissing his head.

Louis sniffled pulling away and wiping his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he started crying.

He wanted to say i love you too but then again did Harry really mean it? He slept with his old fiancé for god knows how many times and he was actual considering spending her heat with her.

Thats not love.

When the Doctor walked in with the sonogram machine , harry rose to his feet watching from a distance.

"Hi Louis how have you been feeling?" The doctor smiled as The boy sat up

"I mean i can barely keep anything down, i'm exhausted and my bones hurt but other than that peachy" the omega mumbled

Harry watched him with worry, he had noticed the bags on his eyes but now he was even more concerned for the boys health

"Well i can prescribe you some vitamins but you have to try to get more sleep and drinking more water will help with the nausea" he nodded writing down on his clip board.

"Ill try" Louis nodded moving to lay down with a small smile "common i just wanna see my baby"

The Doctor chuckled with a nod moving to get the machine ready."alright alright i get it"

Louis pulled his shirt up and watched the man squeeze cold gel on it and move the wand around. He glanced up with a grin when he heart the sound of a heartbeat fill the room.

He was in love. He was in love with a black and white blob that had no shape but at the same time looked so magical. His small little baby.

After a while the Doctor gave both of them small pictures of the sonogram, (which louis held close to his heart) and the man was on his way. Louis didn't even speak to Harry after he left just hurried out the door to show Niall.

Because Niall cared.

\---

Louis was currently walking around outside picking up small flowers, because they were nice so shut up and he needed something nice in his room. I mean technically Harry's room but it was his now.

"Louis" he head a voice call out making him glance up.

An alpha walked towards him with his hands on his pockets. The same alpha that he knew too well, the same one that threatened him to leave on his wedding day.

"What do you want Grimshaw" Louis mumbled bending down to pick up another flower. He really didn't need this asshole to walk up and tell him to leave again. Because god damn it he was staying, this was his home now.

"Look i wanted to apologize and say i was wrong" Nick sighed stopping in front of the boy and running a hand through his hair. "And i hope you can forgive me for being an asshole"

"Im glad you can admit you were an asshole" Louis nodded in agreement as he turned and headed back inside.

Nick sighed reaching out grabbing his hand stopping him in place "look were going to have to get along"

"Get along?" Louis scoffed "never, you almost ruined my wedding day"

Grimmy rolled his eyes tightening his grip when the boy tried to pull away"Look, i was looking out for my friend and besides Harry hired me to be your bodyguard"

"I don't need a bodyguard" Louis said defiantly, glaring at him with such hate. Because honestly fuck harry for thinking he needed a baby sitter. He was doing just fine by himself. Besides he had Niall. I mean sometimes he had Niall, he was usually busy with his alpha orgies. 

"Well harry thinks you do" the alpha replied, pulling him from his thoughts.

Louis looked away from him, and down to his flowers which had been crumpled in his fist. "I don't care what harry thinks"

"Well then i'm not your bodyguard. I'm just an annoying friend that wont go away"

"Your not my friend but you are annoying"The boy grumbled.

"Not yet anyway"

"You'll never be my friend" Louis shook his head pulling his arm away "if you have to follow me around then fine but no going back to harry with updates"

"Thats the reason he wants me-" he began but was quickly cut off by the boy

"I know thats the reason. But he doesn't deserve to know how i'm doing. So either accept it or go tell harry to piss off" Louis snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright."

"Good choice, now go pick me some new flowers"

\-----

Nick turned out to be a good person to be around. He got his mind off of harry and was down to do whatever hijinks Louis wanted to do. He was a pretty decent guy and it was nice to have someone to play video games at 4 in the morning.

He still wasn't speaking to Harry, you know besides the one word responses on questions about the baby.

He wasn't a monster he couldn't just not update him. Besides he wasn't mad anymore. The first few weeks he had been sad and angry, going from sobbing his eyes out and wrecking Harry's things.

He would always come to his senses though.

But having nick around was nice. He was currently choosing out some clothes from Harry's closet for Grimmy to wear. If he couldn't have Harry to hold him so he could have a good nights sleep then he would have a fake Harry stand in his place

And who knows if this works then maybe he didn't need harry.

Who was he try to fool? He'll always need harry. This is why he was trying to do this stupid shit. Not like it'll work. But'll help with the nightmares. The only thing he was worried about was nick's scent ruining some of Harry's clothes for him.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Louis mumbled quietly setting down a hoodie on the bed. 

Nick looked up from where he sat on the ground playing some video games on the telly. "Shoot"

"Is it normal to you know...like..ugh never mind i can ask Niall. Its so embarrassing" the omega groaned rubbing his face with his palms.

The alpha paused the game and set down the controller "It can't be that bad"

"Ok ill tell you but you can't judge me. You can't laugh and you cant bring it up ever again." he mumbled looking down at his hand

"Aright this sounds serious" Grimmy said with a small frown on his face "go on then"

"Ive been like extremely horny for the past few days , like at the point where it hurts and i don't know how to make it stop" louis groaned turning red when nick let out a laugh "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry Lou but thats just your pregnancy hormones " he said with a smug smile on his face "You could always try jacking off or something"

"Don't you think i tried that" Louis grumbled turning and walking back to the dresser. "Just forget i asked."

"Well Lou we both know who can make it stop, and it ain't me"

"shut up" the omega grumbled 

\----

That night it got really bad. At the point where he thought he was in heat, which was completely impossible since he's pregnant. He really thinks the Harry body double made it worse. 

He let out a small whimper when he sat up, he couldn't help it. His stupid body needed harry. When he got up the alpha in the bed sat up and groggily called out "Where are you going?" 

Louis didn't answer just headed out the room, his feet making pitter patter sounds echo throughout the halls. He had started crying from the pain and frustration of not being able to find Harry. 

He checked his office, louis' old room, any room that was open but at some point he gave up and just sat against the hallway wall sobbing as he pumped his cock trying to rid the feeling. He probably looked so pathetic.

"When I said you should jack off i didn't mean out in the open." Nick mumbled standing in front of him looking down at him sadly. 

Louis hiccuped pulling his hand away to wipe at his tears "I can't find Harry"

"i thought you hated him"

"He can make the pain go away" 

Nick bent down to lift the boy into his arms. "It won't make you feel better though" he sighed heading back to the room. 

"No..I need harry" Louis sobbed leaning against the alphas chest, taking comfort of being held. 

The alpha didn't reply as he set the boy on the bed, quickly telling him to stay and heading into the bathroom. Louis sniffled wiping away any new tears that would fall down his cheeks. After a while he came back out and began undressing the omega, which Louis allowed, too tired to give a fight. 

He set him down in the warm bath, heading out to grab some clean towels. And god did the bath feel nice, it made his nerves and mind calm down. After that Nick sat besides the tub and watched him with a small sigh. "You can make the decision in the morning,,,when your in the right mind set. You can't just go jump on Harry's dick and expect everything to be better. I respect you too much to let you do this"

"Im sorry, i'm such a mess" Louis sniffled glancing over at him, tears running down his cheeks, but now for a different reason. He had never been treated this nice before, he had never had someone that care this much about his feeling. 

"You're not a mess. You're a pregnant mess" Nick chuckled reaching over to wipe his fringe from his face. 

"Shut up"Louis chuckled weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy grimmy ain't that bad.


	27. Chapter 27

Louis didn't fall asleep after that, to afraid of what was in head and what would happen in his dreams. So he walked down to the kitchen with nick and ordered some food from very sleepy chef. He felt bad about walking him up but at the same time he really didn't.

I mean he was the fucking Prince right? They sat eating some kind of chicken and rice combination in silence. Because honestly Louis' head was still pounding but he was starving so he tried to push that away.

It was all fine and dandy until a familiar scent hit him like a truck. Louis took a deep breath before shoving some more chicken into his mouth.

"What are you doing up so late?" Harry frowned walking over to the pair, staring at the omega with worry.

"Louis couldn't sleep and he was hungry" nick replied answering for the omega. "no biggie, i took care of it"

The alpha turned and glared at the man before looking back at his husband. He was annoyed that he wasn't informed about this, he was annoyed that he was underplaying the boys emotions especially when he was pregnant "You know if your having trouble sleeping then you could always come sleep with me. "

Louis stayed quiet staring down at his plate trying his best to regain his composure, so he let Grimmy answer for him again "He can sleep, he just got woken up by something. I handled it no big deal"

There he goes again 'no big deal', if his mate was in distress then he should know, he should be informed. So he just ignored the alpha, and walked around to counter to stand besides the boy reaching out to push his hair back. "Are you ok? Are you si-"

"Don't touch me" Louis snapped, finally speaking looking up to glare at him, he leaned away from the alpha trying to ignore the lump starting to form in his throat. "Where were you earlier." he said softly his voice cracking. He was still hurt and mad that he couldn't find the alpha, despite what nick had told him.

"Earlier?" The alpha frowned pulling his hand back in shock. He had actually tried to look for him?

"I was looking for you earlier.." Louis grumbled running his nails nervously over his own thigh. He couldn't stop shaking for some reason.

"I was having a drink with my father, i'm sorry i wasn't there " Or more like being yelled at about him being a horrible alpha because he was unable to control his omega. But thats not what he wanted, he didn't want someone following him mindlessly, he wanted louis. Harry frowned staring at the boy, he hated how tired he looked, how small and fragile he looked. Like he hadn't been taken care of. He felt like such a failure. 

"I needed you"Louis said softly staring up at him with watering eyes "i needed you and you weren't there"

Harry kept his eyes locked on his as he held the counter tightly , he felt his heart break over and over again. "Im here now"

Louis stared down at his hands trying desperately to make then stop shaking and stop the tears that threatened to fall. I don't need you anymore"

"Then ill be around next time you need me... I don't know what you want me to say Lou, I want to be around but you wont let me"

The omega stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Just go.."

Harry sighed his hands balling into fists. "when are you going to stop being so stubborn about this, i was stupid, i apologized, i yelled at my best friend, i gave you your space but that only seems to be hurting you. I love you Lou.. just please come back to me...forgive me."

Louis turned away with a sniffle unable to stand the alpha's stare any longer. " i can't forgive you for what you did but...

"But what?" The man questioned with a small frown

"i need you...i need you so bad harry.. as much as i hate you i need you around.." He whimpered tears running down his cheeks "I hate that i need your arms around me, i hate that i need you to sleep.. i hate that i need you so much, i hate you"

The alpha sighed stepping over and pulling him against his chest, hugging him tightly "i love you..I'm here now"

Louis broke down sobbing into his chest. Part because he was so relieved of being back in Harry's arms and part because he was extremely ashamed of himself for being so weak. Needing an alpha to feel whole again. The one thing, his father had taught him had gone down the drain.

Nick watched the couple with a frown before standing up, acting on Louis's earlier promise "maybe you should leave harry"

The alpha didn't even glance up to busy trying to comfort his mate. "Maybe you should fuck off." he mumbled softly

"Harry I'm serious" Grimshaw said as he reached out towards the omega "louis common you need some sleep"

"He needs me" Harry growled looking up with a scow, holding the boy tighter pulling the boy away from the other alphas touch "who are you to tell me what he needs."

"Maybe you shouldn't take advantage of the situation, you can talk when he's eaten and slept"

That angered the man, he was in no way taking advantage of his mate. He was just trying to do his best. "I hired you to watch him, not to protect him against me"

"Well maybe thats what i need to do"

Louis finally spoke up raising his head from Harry's chest to speak to nick "ill be fine don't worry..i can take care of myself" he didn't sound angry or annoyed, more tired and sad.

"I know you can..but can't you see he's taking advantage of you?" Nick sighed dropping his arm staring at the boy sadly.

Louis smiled weakly with a nod"I can..and right now I'm ok with that"

That made harry frown looking down at the omega. He was disappointed that louis thought that low of him.

"Alright but I'm sleeping on your couch just in case" nick grumbled not even looking at the glare the alpha was sending him.

"No-"Harry began but was completely ignored by the omega

"Thats fine" Louis mumbled before turning his head back up to harry. His mind more preoccupied with going back to their bed and getting some sleep "carry me back will you?"

"Of course" the curly haired man grumbled picking him up, annoyed with his so called friend. He can take care of his omega, he doesn't need a supervisor.

But right now he couldn't exactly bargain with the boy

But then again could he ever?

-  
Louis slept for almost a whole day, which made harry worry about him being this exhausted. The omega clung to his body with his nose wedged into the crook of harry's neck. He had began to worry about him waking up hungry so he had ordered some food to be brought up but it had since run cold so nick ended up eating it instead. Speaking of the back stabber, he was resilient. It didn't matter how much harry told him to leave or go away, he still sat on the ground playing the game console on mute.

God he hated his friend right now, he wished he never hired him to be Louis' babysitter.

As for Harry he was stuck on the bed with the omega tightly clinging onto his frame as he slept, not that he minded at all. When Louis woke up, he did not expect the boy to be as cranky as he was.

"Harry i'm hungry." The boy mumbled pulling away from the alpha and sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Let me just call Sarah and get you something"the alpha nodded but was stopped in place by the boy placing his hand on his arm

"Actually..can you go make me that pasta thing you made me last time?" Louis mumbled pouting as he stared down at the man. He knew it would work, he had never tried the puppy dog look on harry but it had always worked on everyone else.

"It would be faster if we let the cooks do it Lou" Harry sighed beginning to bargain. He didn't exactly want to be away from his omega especially now.

"but i don't want their cooking, i liked yours" the omega grumbled crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. 

Harry groaned with a nod beginning to climb out of bed, because honestly he would do anything for the boy "Fine ill go do that" 

"Wait" The boy called out reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"what else?" the alpha chuckled turning back.

"Can i have your shirt?"he said quietly with a weak smile. "and a piece of cake?"

That cause the man to smile with a nod, pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to the boy. "ill be back" he said turning and heading out the door. 

"Talk about being clingy" Nicks voice rang out making the boy turn with a frown. 

"take that back" he grumbled. 

Nick laughed moving to stand and tossing a controller toward him "Doesn't change the fact that your completely in love with him."

"I am not" 

"He's your husband , it shouldn't be embarrassing," Nick chucked pulling a chair close to the bed with his own controller. 

"Just shut up"he grumbled grabbing the controller and scooting up to the edge of the bed to sit close to the television.

With that Grimmy dropped it and They played FIFA, until Harry returned with a bowl of pasta for the boy. The boy mumbled a quick thank you as he kept playing occasionally taking bites of the food. They stayed like that in silence before the alpha stood up turning to the boy "I need to go do something, Ill be right back"

"Where are you going?" Louis frowned dropping his hand and whipping his head up to look at the man. He hated how vulnerable his voice sounded at the moment. Almost like he couldn't breath without the curly haired alpha around. 

Which wasn't true, he had let him leave earlier but that was different, he was leaving louis to do something for louis. 

Now he was just leaving.

Harry noticed the uneasiness in the boy, so he sighed reaching our running a hand through his hair. "I have a meeting with my father and some officials"

That caused the pain to be swept away and replaced with a pang of hurt. "shouldn't i be there too? I'm a future ruler too"

" I.. yeah i guess but wouldn't you rather rest up?" the curly haired alpha said a bit taken back by the request.

"Fuck no"Louis grumbled.

Harry had been getting enough shit from his parents about louis. The last thing he needed was his pregnant mate storming in and pissing everyone off "uh..just stay here ok? "

"no." Louis mumbled climbing out of bed heading towards the closet to get dressed. It annoyed him that he wasn't invited to be there in the first place. I mean yes he was an omega, yes he was pregnant but that didn't meant he should be kicked out of the decision room. I mean for god's sakes he had grown up at his fathers side, making those decision with him. Just because he lived in a different castle didn't mean he was worth anything less. 

Harry looked over at Grimshaw with a frown, with an almost help me stare but the man only shrugged moving to sit on the bed. 

"Don't look at me, i agree with him" Nick shrugged.

Well harry was completely fucked. He was about to get to send his lion into a wolfs den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a poll, but you don't get to know what its for. Comment 
> 
> -Yes, go ahead, make my day
> 
> -No Bitch. Don't do it


	28. Chapter 28

When they walked into the meeting room, it fell quiet. All eyes turned and landed on Louis who walked forward and sat at the head of the table across from Harrys father. He looked determined and stubborn just like the moment they met. Harry could honestly tell you that was one thing he admired about the boy. He was the strongest person he knew, and that included any other alphas.

"What is he doing here?" Alastair spoke with a frown, he was one of his father's most trusted advisers. Harry never liked him to be honest, always scolded him and yelled when he did something wrong or spoke out of place. He was still a child in his eyes. Hell. In most of the people's eyes in this room.

He didn't think any of the people in the room thought he was fit enough to be king.

"I'm future king why wouldn't i be here." Louis questioned tilting his head almost mockingly with a smirk. He knew just being here in their presence was annoying the shit out of them, so he was determined to rub it in their face even more. 

"Your an omega, your not going to be really leading. You get the title but you really don't have power." Another man spat at him with anger in his eyes.

"Who says that? you?" 

"Says tradition" the man gritted his teeth, and if looks could kill Louis would he gone in a second. 

"Well i have a tradition of not following tradition "

"Why don't you just go be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen." Alastair spoke up and the room fell silent. 

The comment even had Harry stiffen from where he stood behind Louis' chair. He reached over placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Almost a silent plee for him to behave in front of the people who could strip the title away from harry.

But the boy just chuckled leaning back in the chair "an omega joke? Really? Thats the best you've got?"

"Well its true, your here to carry the heir and thats your one and only job and lets be honest, you only got to spot because you're pretty."

"Aww you think i'm pretty? thank you" Louis answered sarcastically placing his hand over his heart. 

"Well i'm pretty sure your not in a capable position to be a leader. Your not strong enough, you don't have the stamina. Your just a bitch that goes into heat"

The statement only made Louis' smile grow and lean forward "lets not forget that once that old man croaks, your jobs are all in my hands. And i think the first thing i'm going to do as king is fire your ass"

"Harry" his fathers voice ran out interrupting the conversation. He looked up to meet his fathers glare and in that moment he almost heard his voice in his head 'control him now or i will'

"Thats funny. you actually think he has control over me" Louis turned his head to face the king with a chuckle. "So lets stop messing around. Were all adults here, so lets act like it."

"You're the only one acting like a child playing dress up" the king spat in his direction, and harry swore he could feel the hate in the worlds.

But the words didn't falter the omega's smile. He only leaned back reaching up to place his hand over the hand Harry lay on his shoulder. "Well from my prospective it looks like a bunch of toddlers throwing a tantrum because a pregnant bitch came to play."

They didn't fight him after that. Just grumbled and continued on with their meeting trying their best to hurry it along and un-include Louis and harry in the conversation. Yet with all their might, the omega still put his two cents in where ever he could.

Harry walked out of the meeting with a mix of emotions. He was glowing with pride on how the boy had handled himself in front of the most powerful alphas in the country but he was also scared. Scared of what his father would say. He had let Louis run rapid for the past weeks and the croaking comment didn't help sooth his fathers fears of him not being ready to run a nation. His father logic was, if he couldn't control his own omega then how could he control millions of people.

Which was true. 

He himself didn't think he was ready but Louis seemed to be walking in and ruining it before he could even try himself. 

He wasn't mad. He was more annoyed but to hell if he was going to bring this up to the omega. They barely got back on speaking terms, he wasn't about to ruin that.

And if Louis ended up sticking his foot in his mouth then he would stand by him, because that the only thing that mattered now. Getting his mate to love him back

\---

"Zayn can i ask you something?" Niall mumbled staring down at his alpha with a small frown, pausing his movements.

Zayn looked up at the omega almost bewildered by the question. "Right now?" He almost chocked out. The omega nodded weakly with made him groan "Niall can we talk when your not riding my dick"

"Its important" the omega said quietly "can't you multi task?"

"No not really"he groaned bucking his hips up trying to get the boy to continue his movements. But that only seemed to anger Niall as he pulled off completely climbing off his waist. "No, i didn't mean it" he groaned trying to pull the boy back.

Niall pushed his hands away reaching over and grabbing his shirt "Look i just...i can't get this out of my brain and i wanted to talk to you about it but never mind."he grumbled moving off the bed to get redressed.

"No.. we can talk i promise." The alpha sat up on the bed with a frown "you just chose a very crappy time to do it."

"What ever I'm going to Liam's room. He's nicer to me" Niall mumbled pulling on his shirt "Good luck with the blue balls"

Zayn rolled his eyes reaching over grabbing his arm and pulling him over into a bone crushing hug. The boy whined trying to get out of his grip but eventually gave up a frown on his lips. "Im sorry princess.." the alpha mumbled kissing his shoulder softly. "Tell me whats on your mind"

Niall leaned back against his chest defeated before grumbling out angrily "Can you not call me that?"

"What?" The alpha paused his movements before looking at the boy confused" Princess? I thought you liked it when i called you that"

"I did...but now i don't" Niall said quietly as he tried to wiggle out of his grip.

The man held him in his grip digging his chin into his shoulder "what changed?"

The boy stood there in silence almost contemplating saying what was on his mind. It wasn't until Zayn growled softly under his breath that he spat out"Liam told me you're second in line for the crown.."

The man chuckled almost relived that it wasn't anything major. It annoyed him that the other alpha had worried his omega so much but he was glad he could smooth away his worries. "Yeah...I thought you already knew that Niall"

"I did.. i just." Niall looked down at his feet nervously "i realized theres a chance that..."

"That what?" the man edged on carefully.

"Well what if something happens they want you to marry someone... someone thats not me..."

Zayn turning him around in his arms with a small smile. "The chances of that happening is very slim. You realize that Both harry and Louis would have to die or be disbarred for me to be king?"

"but what if it does zee?" he whimpered softly refusing to look him in the eye, to scared of the tears beginning to fill his eyes. It was a stupid reason to cry, but with being happy for the first time in years...he wanted to keep his happiness.

The alpha reached up to wipe a stray tear away before he spoke softly "One in a million. Besides if in some odd world in which i do become king i'd chose you to lead besides me every time. there s no one else but you." 

The omega was quick to push his hand away with a small sniffle"What about Kendall and Harry. Liam said they were in love. If Harry couldn't say no to his father what makes you think you can"

There it goes again. Liam. He had been the one to plant these seed of uncertainty in his precious boy. He'd had to have a chat with him about this later "I doubt Harry ever loved her but besides the point I love you and thats not going to change, Your not getting rid of me that easily Horan."

"Yeah i guess..i just...i don't think i can handle losing you.." Niall mumbled refusing to look up at him "this sounds cheesy but you're one of the best things that ever happened to me"

"Well.." the alpha tilted his head up with his finger with a smile "you don't have to worry about that anymore. Im here to stay."

"Promise?"

"Mhhh ill promise if you finish me off" Zayn said wiggling his eye browns.

Niall hit his chest and pushed him away rolling his eyes "i'm going Liam's room."

"Im kidding i promise." He laughed pulling him back and pecking his lips before adding "you're not getting rid of me that easily"

"Good.." he mumbled pouting his lips "but I'm still going to Liam's room"

"What? Why?" Zayn growled softly pulling the boy closer to his body.

"because i like his bed better, but you can come if you want.." he shrugged with a small smirk pulling up his smile "I might even let you finish me off." 

That was all he had to say before Zayn stood up following him to the other alpha's room.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter. Sorry for the late upload. Also not a lot of people read last chapter? like half of my usual numbers, which had me a bit unmotivated. But here it is for those of you who actually care. 
> 
> Also most of you said not to do it. So i'm not. If you want to know, ya'll were voting wether Louis have a miscarriage or not. So i guess you chose wisely?


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was currently laying in between the omega's legs kissing softly as his tummy with the biggest grin on his face. Louis had been struggling to stay awake, his eyes drooping as he ran a hand through the alpha's hair. 

It was nice. 

"Can we go out to eat for dinner?" Louis said softly as he twirled one of Harry's curls in his fingers" Im really craving a burger and some fries. Please? I promise I'll behave"

"Its really dangerous for you to go out right now, i can send someone to get it for you though" the alpha mumbled half-minded more concentrated on peppering kisses along the boys belly button. 

The omega let out a small whine puckering his lips in distaste "but it'll be cold by the time it gets here"

"They'll heat it up for you if thats the case"

"But then it doesn't taste the same" he mumbled letting his hands slip from the mans head and staring down at him with a frown. 

The alpha let out a long sigh before glancing up to meet his gaze "fine but im bringing a shit load of security and you can't leave my side"

"What if i need to pee?" 

The alpha shrugged "It's nothing I haven't seen before"

Louis rolled his eyes letting his head fall back against the headboard "fine"

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before the alpha spoke up "can i ask you something"

"Shoot"

"How were you not afraid of my father or other alpha's or even me" he mumbled resting his head on the boys stomach and softly rubbing his thumb against  Louis's waistline. 

Louis was silent for a second. No one had asked him that before. Well they have but not in such a nice way? "Well.. When i was little...when i presented i cried for weeks. I was in denial and refused to believe it. i was suppose to be alpha king, the strong leader of my people. How was i suppose to do that as an omega. 

My father did what i think was the only good thing he's done for me. He came into my room and wiped my tears away and told me something i will never forget.  

You are not defined by your gender, you can accomplish anything that any alpha can if you keep your mind to it. Theres going to be people who will try to tear you down but i refuse to let you see yourself as anything less. You will be an amazing king, and the alpha who will stand by your side will know. They will know you are an unstoppable force."

The alpha glanced up and watched the omega talk with watery eyes. The passion and hurt in his eyes was heart breaking.

"I attended every single meeting after that. I learned from the best and he would immediately fire anyone who thought any less of me"

"Thats why i forgave him for selling me away. As much as i want to hate my father, i know he trusts me with the task of running a nation. Even if it means having to fight against hard-headed alphas. I try to be strong, i want to show everyone that i'm more than just an omega..i'm a person who will be an amazing leader one day. I want my baby to look up to me and not to look down on me for being who i am"

In that moment harry believed everything the boy had done since his arrival made sense. "Louis you're the strongest person i know. I admire you so much and i hope our child does too. They were wrong about you in that meeting, your so much more than just an omega. you're a leader. I'm proud to call you my husband and mate"

"Yeah you better" Louis laid his head back on the pillow with a small smile "im fucking amazing"

"You really are" 

"Harry" Nick mumbled walking into the room knocking softly on the door "your father wants to speak to you

Well shit.

"Wait.. you said we could go get burgers" Louis whined sitting as the alpha climbed off the bed. He knew these usual meeting lasted hours and was sorta annoyed with the man.

"We can go tomorrow lou" 

"I can take him if you want" nick spoke up from the open door 

"No-

"Yes you can" Louis nodded with a huge grin climbing out of bed 

"I don't feel comfortable-"

The boy walked over slipping his hands under Harry's shirt and pressing them against his chest. "Ill be safe and besides its not your decision" 

"Ok" he said softly as he pressed his lips against his forehead with a small frown. In that moment he wished Louis would listen to him more but whats the fun in that?

\----

'Arg' Niall moans loudly throwing his head back onto Liam's shoulder, allowing the alpha to attack his neck. Mark him as his even though someone else is currently making Niall moan like this. The alpha tightens his grip he had on Niall's waist bruising him in jealousy. 

The omega was laid against the alphas chest, he loves feeling his skin on his, the heat radiating through his own. He was trembling in pleasure as Zayn's skilled tongue ran over his throbbing hole. When he had said the alpha could finish him off he didn't imagine it would be so good. 

He couldn't believe he was trembling and the alpha had only just begun. The combination of feeling Liam's skin and hearing his words of how much of a 'pretty boy, my gorgeous boy' the omega was, it already felt too much but then he could feel zayn's grip his thighs to widen his legs, putting his hole on full display. The growl that omitted from the alphas mouth was what had pushed him towards sub space. 

Niall was panting heavily as the alpha's tongue circled his sensitive rim, dipping in slightly to tease him, to get him used to the feeling of his tongue. 

It wasn't soon after that zayn began to really fuck his tongue in to the quivering omega. Liam continued to speak his words of 'how gorgeous his omega looked' although he couldn't help the venom that was laced into his tone at the thought of zayn being the one to get off his omega. But this is what his omega wanted so therefore he got it. 

Niall almost screams in pleasure as the alpha between his legs used his hands to pull apart his bum cheeks a bit more. Soon his face was engulfed, his tongue worked effortlessly as he circled around his rim then sinking in to the tight heat. As he hears the moan falling from his omegas lips he growls deep in his throat and pulls Niall closer to him. 

'Mhm you like that baby. Love feeling his tongue fucking you just how you like. Mhmm I'm sure he'll make you cum soon. Make you cum for tasting so good. Mhmm reckon he can make you cum baby?' Liam's voice is husky and hot against Niall's neck and even the omega in his daze doesn't miss the last venomous sentence that fell from the alphas lips. 

It causes zayn to growl deeply and pull back quickly looking towards the alpha, ensuring to work his finger gently around the boys rim. He was angry at the disrespect and jealous at Niall laying on his chest. 

But as both alphas meet eyes they freeze, both eyes pitch black with list. As Zayn's face is covered in the omegas delicious slick and Liam's lips puffy and red from the sucking he had been doing to Niall's neck. They freeze before Liam gestures towards Niall. 

Zayn growls but quickly dives back him. This time he bites and sucks heavily onto the boys rim before mercilessly fucking his tongue into the boy, the omega screams out as he releases his orgasm, the one he had been holding off for as long as possible. His body shook slightly which make Liam hold him tighter and zayn worked him through. 

When he finally came down all he could do was smile. Smile because he just had an amazing orgasm. Smile because he's in bed with two alphas. Smile because for the first time they didn't fight.

\-- 

Harry didn't expect a haircut. He was forced into a chair as his father pulled on his lock cutting off strand by strand. He fought back at the beginning screaming at his father but he was only spat in the face and called a no good alpha. So after a while he sat still as his identity was cut away. 

When it was done, his father forcefully grabbed his chin making them keep eye contact "maybe this will make you act more like a man, this is your final warning harry. Put that bitch in his place or i will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even i had to look away when reading the smut and its my own fic. Good job Maddie.
> 
> Finals are coming up so i might miss a week but probably not. But probably. Idk yet
> 
> Are you team liam or team zayn or team get out of the way niall and let ziam happen?


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals suck. but hey last week of school! Winter break= better uploads.
> 
> sooo comment watcha thinking and vote and stuff and yeah

Louis doesn't know how to react when he sees Harry. He stood frozen staring at the boy from the doorway, the container of cake he brought the alpha slips from his grip and his eyes began to water. He stared at his broken mate in disbelief, harry's hair was drastically cut short and standing in jagged positions. There was a cut on the alpha's lip and eyebrow and he seemed to be sporting a black eye. 

It certainly didn't help that the man smiled weakly and spoke almost trying not to freak him out "its not as bad as it looks"

That caused him to surge for ward almost whimpering his words " You are not ok.." he said softly sitting besides him, reaching up to run his thumb against his cheek. They sat there staring at each other for whats seemed hours until Louis pulled his hand away wiping his tears. "Who did this to you"

"It doesn't matter who did it"Harry sighed reaching out to pull him against his chest but the omega pushed him away standing from the bed

"to hell it does! i want whoever did this's head on a stake!" he yelled almost surprised that the alpha was not angry at what had happened. He stood from the bed and began pacing in front of him. He was mad, mad at the alpha, mad at whoever did this, mad that he was...mad. "I mean your the future king for gods sake! Why would someone do this-"

"Louis" Harry called out standing to grab his arm, pulling him to a screeching stop. "Calm down"

"No! you can't calm me down. I can't believe someone would have the balls to-" the boy stopped mid sentence and stayed quiet, turning to look up at the man again "Your father.."

Harry smiled weakly reaching down to cup his cheek but Louis only pushed his hand away. "Yes but you don't understand he was just.."

"I mean god sakes Harry! My father sold me but he never ever in his life lay a hand on me."

"Thats different your an omega-

"No the only thing thats different is that my father has respect for me while yours doesn't give a shit and slaps you around!" Louis yelled pushing himself away from his grip and backing up. 

"Louis he didn't do it to hurt me...he just wants me to be stronger.."

"Stronger? Are you kidding? how is that going to help-

"Its because of me isn't it?" Louis said quietly staring at the man. When Harry didn't answer he stepped forward with a frown ""Answer me"

"I don't want you to change" The alpha stared sadly down at him reaching down and to cup his cheek but Louis only pushed his hand away.

"No Ill do it...if he wants sweet little obedient omega then he's going to get it." It was almost like betraying himself but if it meant harry would be safer around his father. "but only on one condition.."

"Louis I don't think this will healthy for you to hold back-"

"Just shut up and listen." the omega stepped close poking his finger against Harry's chest as he talked. Almost like scolding him. " My condition is that i want to go home. Back to my castle for a night, i want to show you what a true king looks like"

Harry stared down at him with a frown on his lips. "You know thats my father your talking about. "

"I know and Im surprised your defending him."

"He knows whats best for me"

"No he thinks you should treat me like a piece of decoration" Louis snapped, raising his voice in frustration. It wasn't that he was mad, he was disappointed.

"Its not just you-"

"Oh i know. every single omega is nothing but a breeding machine and i shouldn't take that personally" He scoffed shaking his head in belief, he couldn't believe how much of Harry's fathers ideals had leaked into the alpha's head. "i thought you were better than him"

"I am..thats why i refused to punish you for speaking out."

"Theres a big difference of not wanting to punish me because im your mate and not wanting to do it because you look at me as your equal." They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. It was almost like they were fighting with their eyes.

It wasn't until Harry sighed pulling him into a hug that a smile grew on Louis face.

"Ill tell the guards were going to your kingdom later" The alpha mumbled kissing the top of his head.

"Good.." Louis nodded looking up and kissing him passionately before pulling away and patting his check "now lets get you cleaned up"

"Sometimes i wonder why i love you" Harry mumbled with a chuckle as he sat back on the bed.

Louis froze for a second with a frown, the alpha had been saying that more often and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. The frown quickly disappeared and was replaced with a weak smile trying to ignore him the best he could. "Cause I'm amazing"

\--

"I need to talk to you" Zayn mumbled turning over on his side to look at the other alpha holding the sleeping omega close to his chest. Niall was sleeping peacefully as he clung to the man's shirt. Occasionally he would shift or mumbled out a few words but other than that Liam thought he looked like the most beautiful being on this earth

Liam glanced up from where he was staring down at the boy with a smile, he subconsciously pulled him closer as he watched the other man. "About?"

"About you trying to drive Niall away from me"

"I don't know what your talking about" but he did. He remembered the conversation he had with the boy, he didn't do it with intent. The omega had been curious and was questioning him about the most random thing and it just slipped out. To tell you the truth, he regretted telling him because of pain he cause him. He couldn't get Niall's teary eyes out of his head.

"So you didn't tell him, if i became king they would find a mate for me"

"It might have come up in conversation" he grumbled breaking away from his glare to look back down at Niall "I want whats best for him"

Zayn sighed turning back to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It took a second before he turned his head back to talk to him. "So do i Liam but i also want him to be happy. Don't you want that too?"

Liam stayed quiet kissing the top of the blonds head when he shifted in his arms. It felt weird to share his love, but maybe it would be easier to share with a friend.

"Lets just not fight anymore...for him...for us.." The dark skinned alpha said quietly "Its useless to try to push me away, because i'm not going anywhere. I love that boy too much to walk away."

"Fine..No more fighting"

\---

Louis was addicted to making out with harry and the alpha was totally ok with that. It was weird, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Like his touch quenched the ever lasting fire on the omega's skin.

It was the first time the boy was being openly intimate and harry couldn't get enough of it. In all honesty he liked pregnant Louis better.

Harry sat on the ground in front of their bed, straddling the man and kissing along his neck, openly grinding against him.

This would have been all fine and dandy if it wasn't for the other alpha in the room. Nick and lLouis were in the middle of a Fifa match when the omega began to get touchy and well...horny i guess. He eventually passed the controller to the alpha, straddled and began to do wonders.

Nick didn't seem to give two shits.

He had become immune to the scent of Louis' arousal and was just happy he was going to win a round for once.

"Win and maybe ill give you a little something" Louis mumbled against his skin, biting softly to bring a bruise to the surface That made the alpha growl softly under his breath. Yeah he definitely liked pregnant Louis better.

Thats when Niall opened the door looking nervous, his hands shaking slightly. " Hey..Louis I need to ask for something. Its an emergency"

Louis raised his head sitting back as he glanced over. "uh yeah. Whats up?"

The blond looked uncomfortably between the two alpha's before letting out a sigh. "do you have any suppressants left. Since you know..you don't really need them for a couple of months?"

"Uh yeah, they're in the bathroom of my room ill go get them for you" Louis said with a nod moving to stand up from where he was laying against harry but unable to move with the alpha's grip around his waist

"Wait" harry held him back with a deep frown tilting his head to look at him "you used to take suppressants"

"Yeah?" He chuckled "why is that such a surprise?"

"Well...because..we shared your heat and umm... you're pregnant"

Louis shrugged trying to peal off his hands with a small grunt. "i'm not very consistent on taking them. I used to always forget"

"I don't want you on them ever again" Harry frowned, it was almost an insult to his ego that his omega had to take suppressants u

"And why not mr big and bad alpha?" The omega scoffed rolling his eyes at the command. 

The alpha spoke quietly almost like he was scared of his words. "Because you have me..you don't need the pills"

Louis rolled his eyes turning his head back with a small grumble. He was kinda annoyed that harry was pushing this decision on him but he sorta didn't want to fight it for some reason "yeah whatever. Ill decide when its time, let go"

"Please?" He mumbled holding him tightly against his chest with a frown

"Fine." The omega groaned trying to pull away "just help me up"

The alpha nodded helping him to stand up silently before grabbing the game control once again "Hurry back ok?"

"Stop being so clingy" Louis chuckled jokingly before following Niall out the door. 

Nick pressed play to resume the game before chuckling under his breath "you are so whipped"

"Shut up" Harry mumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis held Harry's hand tightly on the way to breakfast the next morning. He wasn't planning on opening his mouth, no matter what was thrown at him. It was going to have to take a lot of self control but he guessed if Harry kept his hand around his then he could make it through.

When they walked in all eyes landed on them. There was a mix of shock and disbelief at Harry's state but no one commented or said anything. They just all turned back to their breakfast, all except Niall who gave him a look of 'we are so talking about this later.'

Harrys father was the worst of them all, sitting at the head of the table with a permanent smug look on his face. Louis immediately lowered his eyes when they met, tugging on the alphas hand trying to get him to sit down.

The room was dead silent as the couple took their usual space. Which was a bit too close to Des for Louis' liking. Servants came over and placed two plates infant of the pair which left Louis with a frown. Their plates were completely different. His contained a bowl of plain oatmeal topped with two single bluberries while harry's and every body else's was a stack of pancakes which looked amazing and made Louis' stomach growl.

His contained a bowl of plain oatmeal topped with two single bluberries while harry's and every body else's was a stack of pancakes which looked amazing and made Louis' stomach growl

He lifted the spoon from the bowl letting the contents plop back into the spoon, before setting it back down. The stares of every single person in the room bore into he skull. The omega glanced up at harry letting out a small whine, loud enough for only him. Harry met his eyes and only nodded pushing his own plate towards him.

"The oatmeal is better for the baby" Des spoke up, "If he's going to bare an heir then he's going to have to eat better."

"I don't think you get to decide what my omega eats" Harry grumbled turning back to Louis nudging the plate towards him. Louis reached out for the fork carefully his eyes glancing from harry to his dad. "Go ahead"

"But you do and apparently your not making the right decisions for him, so I'm forced to help you"

"Enough! I don't need your help." Harry growled softly

"Harry.."

"I think you've said Enough. Now listen to what i say. What i say goes. Everything you've done to make me stronger and a better alpha has done nothing but push me away. I hate what your trying to make me become. I will not disrespect my omega like you did yours." 

"Harry calm down before you say something you regret"Liam frowned standing up trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"No! Its true! your the reason mom ran out on us! your the reason why this kingdom is so terrible! You never should've been king" Harry growled his voice ringing with alpha common making Louis and all the other omega's cover their ears in pain.

Louis let out a whine reaching out to grab his arm hoping to make him stop. "harry.."

That made him turn around with wide eyes staring at the omega, letting the anger slowly slip away "I'm sorry...are you ok" he said quietly reaching down to run a hand through the omega's hair trying to sooth him.

"Im fine..." he smiled weakly up at him "you need to calm down"

"It needed to be said"the alpha scoffed looking away where his father sat calmly like nothing had happened.

The king rose to his place with a small smile "alright then.. if all you said was true might as well make it even more true "Zayn stand up"

The other alpha rose from his seat confused looking from alpha to alpha "Yes your majesty?

"I nearby claim Harry Edward Style unfit to rule the kingdom and grant you the future crown. "He smirked, his voice stained with anger, as he standing up grabbing his plate and walking out of the room.

Everyone stood still trying to register what had just happen. It wasn't until Niall stood up rushing out of the room that it hit them.

Zayn sighed trying to follow after him but he was stopped by Liam's hand on his arm

"Ive got this" he smiled weakly with a small "I think he needs to hear it from someone who isn't you. "

Zayn nodded with a sigh sliding back into his chair with a frown, was he really about to trust the guy who had tried to undermine him for so long. Yes he had to.. if he was going to be able to keep his omega.

Meanwhile Louis glanced at harry with a small scoff trying to make light of the situation "he really can't do that... can he harry?"

"I-I don't know.."

"That would void the treaty harry. That would void our marriage.."

"I know Louis.." Harry sighed glancing over at with a small smile "but no matter what happens i love you.."

"Love.. love?" louis scoffed standing up tugging his arm away "Love isn't going to help your people harry! love isn't going to make everything better. Love ruined our chance to make a difference. Sometimes the world is better off without love "

"Louis.."

"No harry. Not everything is about us. If you were really meant to be king you would understand that." Louis shook his head pushing the table away as he stormed out.

\---

"oh niall.." Liam sighed walking into his room where the blond sat on the floor sobbing his heart out. He was unsure how to make him feel better or how to even stop him from hurting but he was going to try.

The alpha headed over to where he sat at the foot of the bed and slid down next to him pulling him onto his lap. He guided the omega head to his neck allowing the box to calm down with his scent.

After the boy had calmed down and was just sniffling softly clutching to his shirt, he choose to speak. "Niall I know thing look like they're about to be ruined but everything's going to be alright"

"But-But.. but says gonna b-be king.." he hiccuped, it almost hurt his heart and throat to even speak. "They're going t-to take him away from m-me"

"Can I tell you secret?" Liam spoke softly, waiting until the blonde nodded slowly against his chest. "Harry wanted to break up with Kendall. Do you know why?"

"why?" Niall sniffled glancing up at the alpha with teary eyes

"Because when he went to the Treaty meeting he caught sight of what he thought was the most beautiful omega in the world" Liam rubbed the omega back .

"L-Louis?"

"Yeah Louis. After they met for the first time, he had harry begged his father to put louis as a clause" he chuckled "so you see? No on really forced harry and Kendall apart. Harry wanted Louis but i guess that backfired a bit"

"So Zayn.." he sniffled reaching up to wipe his cheeks

"Is not going to let them tear you both apart." He kissed the top of his head with a small smile when the boy seemed to gain control of his breathing again. "He might push me away but never you. I think thats the one thing we both agree on, that we both love you entirely too much"

"I love you guys too.." he smiled weakly reaching up and kissing him softly before pulling away "i think i need to talk to Zayn"

"That you do"

\----

Louis paced his and Harry's room back and forward trying to figure it out in his head what happened.

He wasn't going to be king. He wasn't going to be able to accomplish omega equality. He failed his father...he failed his mother most importantly..

"Let go of me" Louis said quietly making no move to pull away from the alpha's grip. As much as he hated to admit it, it helped being around harry. It helped being held by the alpha.

"I love you louis" the alpha said quietly pulling away slightly and pressing his lips softly against his.

Louis sniffled twisting his head away after they met. "I can't no.. not right now.."

'Come on ... I don't want you sad.. Let me make you forget' the alpha whispers as he begins to trail kisses down the side of his omegas neck. "or maybe just for a moment"

Louis couldn't stop the eyes from closing as he could feel the soft teasing of his alphas lips. 

Harry swiftly begins to work on undoing the omegas shirt and jeans. Wanting to feel his omegas skin on his as soon as he can. Taking a step back once Louis' clothes hit the floor Harry quickly strips himself and takes a moment to admire his omega

'You're beautiful. I hate it when your sad louis...' The alpha kisses the tear streaked cheeks slowly moving to his lips. 

Unable to fight any more Louis soon begins to kiss his alpha back putting all his feeling into the kiss as much as possible. Feeling the wet tongue enter his mouth Louis moans lowly. 

Harry is quick to pick Louis up and wrap his legs around his waist. Holding him tightly the alpha moves towards the near wall where he can hold Louis up against it 

Without losing contact between them the alpha trails one hand up and to the dripping rim of his omega.

Pushing two fingers in at once to allow his omega to feel the stretch and pleasure, Harry quickly begins to fuck his fingers into his omegas sensitive prostate swallowing all the delicious sounds falling from Louis' lips. 

'So strong baby... Always so strong for me' Harry soon brings his lips to Louis neck marking him up as he successfully fucks three fingers straight into his prostate. 

'Come on baby tell me you love me.' His husky voice does so much to Louis, more than the omega wanted to admit. 'I need to here it my precious omega' 

At his words Louis almost lets the words tumble from his lips. He's so close almost letting the cherished words falling from his lips. Almost. However he is too stubborn, refuses to let them leave his mouth. 

The alpha growls slightly at the lack of words but doesn't let it stop him. He knows Louis must care for him. He has to believe that this omega cares deeply for him as he does for Louis.

Lining up his cock to the omegas awaiting rim the alpha grunts before pushing in. Setting the place slowly the alpha continues to whisper sweet nothings in the omegas was. Continues to tell him how strong and brave he is and how he needs to hear that the omega loves him all whole only receiving moans and shouts of his name in response. 

The alpha can tell that Louis is close and so begins to slam into the omega and at hard and brutal pace. He needed the friction to finally knot his omega and his omega needed the final push to cum. The alpha leans forward kissing at the omegas marked neck and it's as his lips touch the skin that they both come undone.

The alpha works the omega through it best he can before he hear the pitiful whimper that he's finished The alpha quickly begins to move over to the bed so that they can sit and wait for his knot to go down.

Gently sitting and Moving his omega into a more comfortable position. He whispered the words he was dying to say for such a long. Whisper the words he need to hear and desperately needed to hear fall from his omegas beautiful lips.

'I love you my precious baby'

Louis just turns his head and tries to to ignore the tears running down his face. tries to ignore how shitty he feels when he should feel great. He most importantly tries to ignore harry's word that are ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im not dead lol. thanks to those you had to message me to ask. Sorry for da late update. Ill try to update as soon as i can.


	32. Chapter 32

Louis sat alone in his garden hugging his legs tightly. He was hungry, he was cold but he wasn't going to move. The tears had stopped a long time ago, so now he was just sitting on the bench as snowflakes fell on his shoulders, sniffling softly. 

The omega had snuck out of Harry's arms earlier and had come out here. In the back of his mind his omega whined, begging his body to move back towards the alpha, knowing it was the only way he could feel better. Yet he still walked outside..he was just trying to clear his head but it just pounded and seemed anything but.  Maybe it was a bad idea but he really didn't care anymore. 

He felt like sobbing but it seemed like his body didn't have enough energy to do that. So he just stared forward at the dead flowers and grass around him. 

He didn't flinch when he felt someone wrap a blanket around his shoulders, his body seemed to welcome it instead. 

"You're going to freeze out here" Harry said softly walking around to sit besides him and wrap an arm around his body.

"Good" is all Louis' lips managed to say.

"I know you don't really mean it...but don't say that.." harry said quietly pulling the beanie he wore on his head to settle it over the omegas head, making sure to cover his ears. 

It took all of his being not to curl into the alphas warmth, but somehow he managed to stay still staring at a single red rose struggling to stay alive in the snowy cold weather. Somehow he could relate to that small flower. Just like it was fighting an everlasting battle against the environment, he was fighting against his own omega. Refusing to be a weak helpless creature that nature made him to be.

But maybe just maybe it was just easier to give in. To be weak. To let the alpha take charge. To be needy. To be a trophy. To be small. To be unstable. To he helpless. To be defenseless. To be disposable. To be grossly incompetent. To be useless . To be.. to be..

To be a dainty...

To be delicate

To be fragile..

To be a mother..

To be needed...

To be taken care of

To be... loved.

To be everything he's always wanted..

To be like his mother. She had always seemed to grace the line of weak and strong. Always made it look so fucking easy. If only she could be here to guide him now. To tell him he was doing good.

He had grown up an alpha in an omegas body and it was starting to take a tole on him. 

It was starting to make him despise what he craved. He craved to be loved. He craved Harry's attention. He craved Harry's love..

Really deep in his heart he wanted to love harry. He wanted to be a regular omega and care about his alpha. But his fathers voice in the back of his head screamed at him for needing an alpha. For being weak enough to want it. 

The least he would do it not take action.

He didn't even notice he was digging his fingernails into his thigh. Not until the alpha pulled his hand away and slipped his own inside. He intertwined their fingers leaning down to kiss Louis' temple.'

Louis stayed quiet except for his  small sniffles every now and then. He didn't really care about wiping his cheeks anymore, it was useless. 

"Im going to fix this for us...i promise Louis"  The alpha said softly rubbing the boys side. "You'll be king and you're going to be the best one around."

Louis didn't even have to speak to send relief down Harry's body. All he did was lean against the alpha curling into his grip with a small whimper.  

Then Harry knew he was forgiven.

The next morning when Louis woke, he was laying in a car with his head in the alpha's lap. He rarely recalled the last 24 hours. All he could think about was how his head pounded and back ached. He opened his eyes shifting slightly to lay on his back and he stared up at the curly haired man.

"Where are we going?" He said softly reaching up to rub his eyes exhaustingly. 

"Home" Harry smiled weakly running a hand through the boys hair "we're heading home"

\---

The next time Louis woke up, he was surprisingly comfortable. When he opened his eyes he was in his old bedroom. He almost would have thought it was a dream if it wasn't for the sleeping alpha behind him snoring in his ear.

He tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms but the alpha only seemed to sense this and tighten his grip on the boy.

"Harry" Louis whined softly turning his head annoyingly trying to look at the man. "You're hurting me."

That single comment made the man's eyes fly open and his arms pull away at the speed of lighting "I'm so sorry..are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

The omega tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile as he sat up looking around the room "I'm fine but..why are we here..."

"A promise is a promise" Harry sighed in relief turning to lay on his back. 

"The deal was i be a good omega.." Louis said softly confused with the whole ordeal. He was in no way a good omega..he lost them the crown. If he hadn't complained about his breakfast then they would still be kings. He lost them the crown.

"You are a good omega" Harry shrugged sitting up and wrapping his arm around his waist, kissing softly at the omega's shoulder. "Always such a good omega"

The words made Louis' inside burn with gitty and happiness but on the outside he pushed away from the alpha. He jumped off the bed with a small smile heading towards the closet. "I finally get to wear my own clothes" 

Back when he was forced to move to Harry's castle he was only allowed to bring a small suitcase of items which had really bummed him out. The clothes they had for him there felt itchy and uncomfortable thats why he usually ends up wearing Harrys clothes most of the time. 

Louis pulled off the shirt he had on sloppily throwing it to side and reached in to grab his most favorite jumper. It was actually one a suiter had gifted him. It had been drowned in the strange alpha's scent so he made Niall wear it and jump into the pool before he even touched it. 

 

He wouldn't lie and say he didn't curl up at night scenting the sweater for the last remains of alpha in it.

After he had tugged on the wonderful fabric he hurried back into the room over to his drawer pulling out some loose leggings and searching his underwear drawer for the perfect pair.

Harry just watched the boy with a small smile on his face as he sat on the bed leaning back against his hands.  His smile dropped when he saw the lace Louis had pulled from the drawer. He almost couldn't help the small growl that came out of him. "You know i never took you for an omega who wears panties" he mumbled sitting up watching the boy intensely as he changed 

"They're comfortable and besides You never asked.." Louis said emotionless with a small shrug pulling up the sweat pants

"Im getting you some when we go back" Harry mumbled almost growling his words.

"Fine but i get to chose and you don't"  Louis shrugged moving to climb back into the bed "also there're not to show off to you"

Harry didn't say anything, he just reached out and pulled the boy into his arms kissing at his neck and around the boys mark.  

Louis couldn't help but lean back against his grip, catching a moan before it left his mouth. The scent of Louis' arousal filled the room which only encouraged the alpha more.

After a while the alpha opened his mouth mumbled against his skin" I love you beautiful..."he whispered softly pulling the boy into his lap. "I love you so so much"

That made Louis snap out of it and in good time too. He really thought he was about to start leaking just because of some kisses on his neck

""Alright alright i get it" Louis grumbled trying to pull away from the man's grip. Being in such a loving situation as that was starting to make him feel antsy and uncomfortable. So he did the only he knew what to do. Push away. "Common get off, i want to greet my family and the staff."

"Yeah alright" the alpha chuckled leaning one last kiss on the omega's mark before letting go of the boy and allowing him to stand. 

It was getting harder and harder for Louis to control himself around harry which made it so much more embarrassing.

Why couldn't he have just been born an alpha, Louis groaned internally 

Things would have been so much easier.


	33. Chapter 33

Zayn and Liam stand at a distance from Niall. Just watching his every movement, every breath, every flicker of his eyes. They wanted to take everything they possibly could in, so they could have the privilege of remembering. Remembering just how beautiful the omega in front of them is. Slowly Zayn walks to his precious omega. 

'It's finally time princess' Zayn breaths as he allows his hand to glide against the omegas pale soft skin. So smooth and pure.

Niall immediately leans into his hand to find the comfort he loves before looking up at the alpha in front of him with wide doe like eyes.

'I - I'm going to be yours' his voice nothing but a whisper in the airy room. The sound of his voice floats perfectly to the ears of the alpha. 

Smiling widely the alpha ducks his head to place a tender kiss to his omegas cheek before doing the same to his other and finally placing the softest almost non-existent kiss to the pink plum lips. Staying close the alpha speaks

'Since the moment I saw you.. I knew I wanted you. Wanted to treat you as you truly deserve and not as you think you need to be treated. I want you to feel like a queen every waking moment your in my arms. To feel safe and not scared. Protected and not caged. Loved and not kept. That's my wish for you as we mate that you feel my heart beat and know it's for you it beats. There is no other. There will never be another , for my eyes see your beauty, my heart feels your beat and my skin holds your warmth. My princess, you will not be anything less, that I will promise to you'  

Niall's eyes water with tears as he hears the passion and love pour out of every word the alpha said. The alpha gently wipes the tears as the omega shakily replies

'With you it doesn't matter how I am seen because I know you love me and I love you. "

They gently bring there lips together slowly kissing as they want the other to feel the love they hold for one another. They want to show what they feel. 

Taking a step back Zayn looks to Niall 'are you ready, my princess?' 

'I am, I want to do this....'

At hearing those words Zayn looks to Liam once before directing his eyes towards his soon to be omega. 'Strip Princess' it was soft and a demand, they all knew that. The omega smiles shyly before he begins to take the clothes covering his skin from his body completely. 

Once stripped Niall stands bare for them both to see and admire. Loving the sight before them they take another moment. 'Go on, go get comfortable on the bed for me.' The alpha knows his soon to be omega would follow his instruction and so he turns to Liam. Leaning forward he whispers " Make him feel good, he deserves to feel good. Mhmm go on, get him opened up. Can't leave our boy waiting for too long' 

Zayn can't stop the smirk as Liam breaths in deeply at the words leaving his lips and slowly sees his eyes turning a black lustful color.

The alpha watching as Liam steps forward towards his soon to be omega. He then takes his time to strip himself from clothes and watch as Liam positions himself over the beauty they have. 

"Want me to make you feel good? I know you do. Know you want nothing but to mate with Zayn but remember... One day I really do hope i can do the same.. So you can wear both of our marks proudly." Liam whispers into Niall's neck as he inhales his scent. All Niall can really do is whine at the thoughts.  The thought of Liam touching him and wanting him. The thoughts of Zayn mating him. The thoughts of always being Zayn's and Liam's omega, it was a thought that brought so many more feelings than just love to Niall's mind and body.

Liam could smell the want and love coming from Niall. Knew what it was he wanted. Could smell the slick producing. He growled loudly to show dominance over Niall forgetting for a moment that it wasn't for him to do.

Niall inhales deeply before he hears Liam's deep husky alpha voice 'look so good baby , so beautiful. All mine aren't you baby?' As the words leave the alphas mouth theres immediately another deep and dark growl sounding throughout the room. It's then they both snap their heads towards the waiting and watching alpha. 'Told you to open him up for me. Now open him up. I want to mate my omega.' the growl added on the end rumbles throughout the room. Liam wants to growl back but knows this is Niall's moment, his time, their time and he was in no position to ruin it.

Niall's mind already fogged and completely wrecked without a single touch laid upon him. He knew it was the knowing that he was to mate. To get an alpha that will hold and protect him, to love and care for him, he knows that's why his body is reacting the way it is. Knows that's why he doesn't mind that He's completely bare in front of the alphas, bare with slick running down his thighs. 

He doesn't think he's ever been happier. 

\----

Louis held Harry's hand tightly when he walked  into the kitchen. Almost out of fear..he hadn't seem his siblings in a while. A lot of things have changed , i mean for gods sakes he was pregnant. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. 

 

The girls immediately stood from the table, to hug him and for the rest of breakfast they talked off his ear with questions and stories of what had happened while he was gone. The twins were more interested with Louis'  pregnancy, touching his small bump with grins. Lottie, his oldest sister, had gotten engaged to Tommy, a distinguished nobel laureate. Which was just a fancy word for rich, but Lottie seemed extremely happy and that's all that mattered. She would make amazing queen, Louis was truly proud.

All through breakfast he tried to ignore his father worried look because he would have to eventually talk about what happened, but right now he was happy. More Happy than he had been in a while. He just wished Niall was here to make it even better. 

After breakfast, the twins and Fizzy tried to lead him into the garden, but his father gave him a stern look. He promised the girls he would meet them out there after and quickly followed Harry and his father into his office. 

"So not, that I don't like having you around Louis" Mark grumbled moving over to sit at his desk, leaning back in his chair. "But what happened, why are you here"

Louis looked at his father sheepishly stepping back so he hid slightly behind Harry "Umm so, would you be mad if we sort of lost the crown?"

"Thats fine, they'll find it. Or just replace it, a crown isn't that important. Im sure they'll get over it"Mark scoffed almost in relief.

"Um no..not like a literal crown. How can I say this.." Louis mumbled racking the words around in his head before completely standing behind Harry before speaking. It wasn't that he was scared of his father, he just didn't want to face him and the disappointment in face . "Des sorta disbarred us from ruling"

He didn't expect his father to star laughing. Louis peaked out over Harry's shoulder confused, even the alpha himself glanced at Louis complexed.  Where they wrong to be worried?

"Is that it? He can't do that" Mark chuckled, standing from his chair "As much as he hates you he doesn't get to just disbar you Louis. I thought you would know that. God you scared me there for a second"

It was Harry who spoke up next "Wait...so your saying my father can't take away my crown?"

"No! The council is truly the only people who could dethrone an heir, so as long as you haven't pissed them off you have nothing to worry about"

That made the couple freeze and lock eyes, thinking about Louis' rant to the council. Louis stepped forward looking sheepishly at his father before glancing back at harry. The alpha slid a hand onto his back as an encouragement for Louis to speak. "Does calling them toddlers and threatening to replace them count?" 

Mark snickered trying his best not to laugh at his son, he really did raise him right. "Oh Lord Louis, that was maybe the worst and best thing you could've done."

" I had reasons! they were throwing far worse insults at me" Louis grumbled crossing his arms over his chest with a huff "Harry was there! weren't they being horrible?"

"Kinda i guess..they weren't that bad" Harry mumbled looking down at the ground. 

"Oh shut up i forget sometimes you're a sexist asshole, too." Louis grumbled making the alpha stiffen in place. Harry slowly removed his hand from the omega's back as Louis turned to his father "they were Horrible, and i think i held back a lot."

Mark chuckled at the couple before sitting down  at his chair  once again and looking up at the pair.  "Alright then what done is done." he nodded looking threw the papers on his desk. " Then I only have one suggestion Louis.  I never in a million years thought i would be telling you this, but...scam your way to the crown. Be the most obedient and spineless omega in all the land. Show them what they want to see"

Louis looked at his father almost wincing at his words. His father, the man he looked up to, he was telling him to ....be everything he wished he was but couldn't be. He glanced at Harry who had reached over to squeeze him hand, nodding at the boy. "Ok.."he said quietly looking back at his father with determination "I can do that...wait how do i do that?"

"I think your husband there has better knowledge on how to do that" Mark smiled weakly standing from his seat to walk over to his son. " Im so proud of you Louis.. If anyone can fix that kingdom i know its you."

Harry rolled his eyes glaring at his father-in-law for the comment, his kingdom didn't need any fixing. A new ruler maybe...but that's it. 

"No offense" Mark laughed when he noticed Harry's stare. "but your people aren't the happiest. But! we are not here to critic your father. We're here to take throne from him"

"Thanks Dad"  Louis stepped forward giving his father a hug "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but thanks for trusting me"

Mark looked at Louis surprised at the sentiment, he didn't really think the boy would ever forgive him for the treaty but he guesses he finally understood why he did it. He let his arms wrap around his son hugging him for minute before pulling away "Alright well, you better head back before Des gets even angrier. It was really nice seeing you Louis"

In that moment Harry felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart. He never had this type of relationship with his father, if he dare call him that. It was always do this, be that. Like Des was raising an heir not a son. His mother was always better with him, until she left. Left without him. Not that he blamed her, his father was horrible. If his father was this cruel to his own son who knew how bad his mother got it. 

He  could't worry about that. He had his own family to worry about. 

\----

"Niall I don't want to be king, i'm not prepared to be king and most of all I don't have what it takes to be king" Zayn whispered softly into the blondes ear as they stood outside of the King's office

Niall sniffled clinging onto the man desperately trying to get closer than he already was. He refused to have the alpha be taken away from him. He refused to have his happiness ripped away.

Zayn had been called by Harry's father to speak with the council. It was more or less an interview for the position of king and Zayn refused to go through it if Niall wasn't at his side. 

If he was truly going to be king, then he would have  to have Niall as his... Queen? King? Well what ever they would be. 

When they walked in Alastair took one look at Niall and immediately recognized him "What is a servant doing here? He has no business here."

Niall immediately cast his eyes towards the ground and wanted to run out of the room but Zayn only held his hand tighter.  The alpha's smile didn't falter as he pulled the boy closer "He's here because I and my partner have chosen him as my mate."

"hmm no. " he shook his head "I have a nice obedient omega from Manchester in mind for your mate."

"You're a bit to late" Zayn smirked, gleaming in pride nudged Niall softly. The omega tugged his sweater to the side revealing a bond mark on his neck. 

Alastair and the rest of the council sneered in disgust "No absolutely not, We will not accept a servant as our ruler. " he frowned turning towards Des. "You complain of the whiny omega you gave your son but you have no problem with scum running the crown?"

Zayn stepped forward with a growl "Niall is not scum. He is amazing and -"

"and not going to be our ruler"Alastair snapped at the alpha before turning back to the king "Fix your son and maybe well consider giving him the crown. But for now, no servant will be king of mine. " 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to upload on here? Oops


	34. Chapter 34

"Pull over the car!" Louis called out to the driver as he frantically moved over Harry's body desperately trying to get to the door.  

The alpha reached out grabbing onto the boys shirt to keep him from opening the door, causing Louis to cover his mouth looking paler every second  "Louis wait for the car to slow down"

Once the car came to a screeching halt, Louis threw open the door, immediately throwing up all the contents of his stomach. Harry moved to his side rubbing his back as the boy struggled to regain his structure.

After a while, Louis leaned back into the car breathing heavily as he wiped his mouth. The alpha watched him with worried eyes as he dug a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks" Louis said quietly taking it with full gratitude. He took a sip, swirling the water around in his mouth before leaning back out the door and spitting it out. 

Once the omega was back in the car, harry reached over closing the door and calling out to the driver to hurry home.  
reached over

Harry looked at the boy who was hunched over in his seat eyes shut tightly. He reached out placing a hand on his back, but immeadiatly pulled back when the omega snapped at him "don't touch me! This is your fault!"

"I mean it's your fault too. You were supposedly on suppressants to not get pregnant and You didn't exactly turn me away while you were riding my dick"

"Oh shut up"

"Look you're going to have to get used to me touching you and bossing You around."

Louis stayed quiet in his position before sitting up with watery eyes "I know..but its just hard for me.. i'm not used to this"

"So practice in private...let me comfort you Louis" he said softly as he reached over pulling the boy into his lap. This time the boy let himself be moved and curled into his body heat.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

\--

Niall lay asleep on the bed half naked with only Liam's T-shirt on. Liam sat criss cross at the edge of the bed while Zayn lay with his chin resting on Niall's stomach poking softly at it. They've been there in silence for a while enjoying the presence of the calm sleeping omega.

Zayn glanced up with a small frown looking at Liam. He had million of thoughts running through his brain and maybe if he shared them with his 'partner' maybe it would relieve his headache. "Don't you think its kinda weird  his scent hasn't changed?"

"What do you mean?" liam mumbled cocking his head as he glanced at the other alpha.

"I mean...we haven't exactly been careful about  you know.. umm we've never used protection."

Liam shrugged ignoring his paranoia "Maybe he's taking time to show and stuff?" 

Zayn sat up with a sigh glancing down at the boy "come to think about it...how long has it been since Niall got here?"

"Fourth..five months i think?" Liam mumbled reaching and rubbing the omegas leg softly trying his best not to wake him up. 

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that he hasn't gone into heat the whole time he's been here? I mean not even once?" Zayn mumbled staring down at the blond with a frown. "You don't think hes.."

"Infertile?" Liam finished looking over "don't even try to say that."

"We'll if its not that then its....." Zayn stared at the  boy with a frown before standing to the bed rushing to the bathroom.  
His harsh movement caused the blond to open his eyes with a small whine. 

"Where are they!" Zayn yelled with a growl throwing open all the drawers in his bathroom searching for the pills that would confirm his suspicions.

Niall sat with with a small frown rubbing his eyes "where are what?" 

Both Liam and Niall stared in shock as the alpha scoured the bathroom. Zayn finally came our with a deep frown growling softly under his words "i swear Niall, where are they..I won't punish you as much if you tell me where they are"

"Where are what?" He said sleepily

"The suppressants you're taking!" Zayn growled loudly stalking towards the bed. 

Niall felt chills run down his back as he stared wide eyed at the alpha.  Liam glanced over at the omega with a shocked expression "Niall...please don't tell me its true..."

The blond refused to look over at him as he climbed out of bed "They're in the back of your top drawer, but don't you dare touch them."

Zayn hurried over throwing open the drawer with such force. He grabbed the bottle looking at the boy angrily "Do you not know how bad these are for you! You could've just ruined our chances of having a family! How stupid could you be!"

"Zee you need to calm down" Liam frowned standing moving to shield Niall from the angry alpha "we can talk about this calmly"

"Well talk about this calmly after i flush these pills" he grumbled heading into the bathroom 

"No! Don't you dare!" Niall frowned pushing past Liam rushing after the angry alpha " i swear Zayn Javadd Malik!"

"Stay!" Zayn barked the alpha command causing The blond to freeze in place with wide tearful eyes. "I cannot believe you would do this behind our back Niall."

"And if i had told you? Huh!" Niall snapped back anger in his voice. He was fighting the ball in his throat that kept wanting to come up as tears. "You would have reacted the same way! I don't want a baby right now! Not yours not Liam's not anybody's!"

"You shouldn't acted so selfishly"

"Zayn" Liam growled softly stepping up behind  Niall "this isn't the way to do this

"Selfish? Selfish is wanting me to bare a baby that I don't want!"Niall screamed balling up his fist.

"You'll change your mind" Zayn shook his head uncapping the bottle  and letting the pills fall into the toilet. 

Niall let out a growl that surprised both alphas, he turned and glared at Liam "let me out of the command now."

Liam nodded weakly his voice cracking as he let out a week "Niall do what you need to do"

That was all that the blond needed before stepping forward slapping Zayn across the cheek as hard as he could. The alpha dropped the bottle looking at the omega with a frown as he reached up cupping his cheek 

"If you think you're going to touch me at all, while I'm not taking those pills then you're dead wrong. You're seriously making me regret mating with you" he growled before storming out the room 

Liam shrugged weakly as the other alpha looked at him "sorry..but that was kinda duchy" he mumbled  before heading out after the blonde. 

\------ 

Louis was in the bath with Harry when Niall stormed into their room. The bath was warm and what make it even better was laying back against alpha sleepily while Harry kissed softly at his mark. It wasn't sexual, not at all, but it did feel quite amazing. 

Why he didn't give in earlier was beyond him. If only he had known how good it felt to be taken care off. It also helped that Harry's hands ran softly over his skin making him get goosebumps and a little hard. 

Just a little 

Well anyway,  back to the angry blond who stormed in  interrupting their relaxation time. Louis sat up startled glancing out the bathroom doorway as the blond came in "that fucking hard headed fucking my dick is better than your dick bastard" Niall grumbled pacing the space in front of the tub. He could vaguely see Liam standing near the entrance

Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Louis trying to pull him into his chest and cover him up growling softly under his breath. 

Louis reached up and rubbed the alphas arm as he spoke to the blonde "what happened?" 

"He flushed my suppressants! All of them that bastard! Didn't even think how i would feel! He was just a selfish asshole!"

"Calm down Neil" Louis mumbled hazily.

"I can't calm down! He's forcing me to have a baby I don't want! If he thinks I'm fucking him after this? Then he's dead wrong!"

"What if you go into heat?" Louis said moving from Harry's arms to rest his on the edge of the tub. The alpha moved to rub his back while keeping a glare on Liam, growling softly. "You won't be able to say no."

"Ill try my best..that bastard crosses the line" Niall growled softly to himself in anger. 

"I mean he did go overboard but you have to see it from his side.." Liam said softly "it was sneaky to go behind our back.."

"Its just because your stupid kingdom doesn't think an omega can do anything more than get pregnant!" He snapped turning towards the alpha "this is fucking you over too! We are not having sex until i get more suppressants. So that means were not mating for shit until you get them for me"

Liam eyes widened slightly stepping into the bathroom causing Harrys growls to grow. He ignored the other alpha keeping his stare on Niall "You know i would do anything for you Niall...but...this is asking a lot. I don't even know where to get suppressants.

"I have my emergency stash" Louis mumbled pointing towards the bedroom "its under the bed but it's only a weeks supply. Meanwhile i can send Nick to go get more from my kingdom"

"Ok.." Niall nodded starting to calm down, trying to push the anger down. He turned back to his alpha with a frown before crossing his arms over his chest "your going with him"

"Me?"

"Yeah you" Niall snapped "i can't trust Zayn not to get to Grimshaw. So if those pills don't come back then we don't mate ever."

"Alright ill get them if that makes you happy" Liam mumbled walking forward grabbing onto his hand gently. 

"Alright now get out and close the door !" Harry growled pulling the boy back into his arms nuzzling his neck. "both of you.. Im taking care of my omega" 

The pair exited the bathroom closing the bathroom door. Louis smiled weakly reaching up and running a hand through the alphas wet hair "thank you..."

"No problem. Its my job to protect you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is getting worse and worse as i start losing motivation for this story. Oh well. Comment and stuff


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Drama but whats new

The ride with Liam could be described with only one word. Awkward. They sat in silence as the alpha drove. Earlier Nick had complained to Louis about going on this trip but somehow he still ended up here. Driving to another kingdom to get prescription drugs for an omega who wasn't even his or under his protection. It was bullshit. But he just couldn't say no to Louis, especially when he pouted his lips. 

Damn that boy.

"So umm...Zayn freaked out?" He spoke after a while. The quiet was making him antsy which gave him the urge to break it.

"Yup" Liam mumbled staring out the window, not helping to add to the conversation. Making it a dead one.

"Oh..umm cool cool." Grimshaw replied trying to keep the conversation going "I mean not cool but.. you know what i mean"

The other man didn't even bother to answer him. Liam only reached over to turn up the car radio which caused Grimshaw to tighten his grip on the steering wheel and to grit his teeth.

This was going to be a long ride.

It wasn't that Liam hated nick, he just wasn't in the mood to talk. Not at all. His omega, which wasn't even technically his yet, had gone off the rocker after his alpha had gone off his. He didn't blame anyone.

Their bond was still new and settling. The sudden rush of emotion only seemed to fuel the omega's anger. The only thing currently on his mind was getting back to him. Knowing the blonde was completely stubborn and wouldn't let Zayn come near him when the raven haired alpha was the only thing he needed.

His little omega was strong but thats what worried him. It wasn't healthy for him to keep his emotions bottled up. He would only blow up at a later time, as history had shown.

He just hoped they could hurry this up so he could get back to Niall before that happened.

\---

Harry hoped to spend dinner in the privacy of their own room. Well it almost private. It would be private if Niall hadn't intruded and joined in with them. Don't get him wrong he loved his omega's friend but sometimes he crossed the line.

Louis sat in the alpha's lap eating a plate of eggs and hash. He had been quiet lately and harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was almost like the omega had given up on himself. That made harry extremely uncomfortable and sad.

Harry slipped his hands under the boy's t-shirt pressing his hands against Louis' stomach

"Please don't do that" Louis said quietly, but not making any movement to push his hands away. Why should he? Harry was going to do whatever he pleases, so he didn't dare push him away. He had to learn his place as an omega, but even telling Harry he didn't want to be touched made him dirty inside. Something he'd never felt before. His father had always taught him to be strong, to be an alpha but hearing him ask Louis to act otherwise broke him. 

What if Harry expected him to act this way for the rest of their lives. What if he expect their son or daughter to treat him the same. To treat him like he was frail. To treat him like he wasn't superior. To see the crown on his head but shackles on his heart. 

To treat him like an omega. 

"I'm just trying to-

"Please?" Louis said softly his voice cracking. He felt like crying, he was actual surprised he wasn't balling at the moment. Something was keeping the dam patched up, but he had a feeling any wrong dink would cause it to crash down.

Harry watched him for a moment before nodding and pulling his hands away and moving the boy out of his lap. Something was telling him, to not question the boy, especially not right now. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry said softly keeping his stare on the boy as he moved to stand from the bed. It was the last thing he wanted to do right now but if it was what his omeg-... his Louis wanted, then he would absolutely do it. 

A silence filled the air as Louis stared down at his half-eaten breakfast. The alpha almost thought he had gone deaf until he head the boy's soft words. It sounded off on so many levels. "No...I just...I don't want to be touched right now. Im not feeling well."

Something was definitely felt wrong, but somehow the alpha didn't think it was right to ask. It wasn't like Louis was punishing harry with those words. It didn't hurt him at all, disappointment was a better word for it. It was almost like Louis was punishing himself. 

For what? The alpha had no clue. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the omega's blonde friend speaking up. "Lou lets go for a walk. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

The strangest thing happened after. Louis glanced at harry almost like asking permission for him to go. It made his stomach feel dead. Yet he ignored it and simply nodded his head slightly in shock. 

So he watched the omegas climb out of the bed. He watched Louis pull off the sweater he borrowed from him earlier and pull on a sweater Nick had left on the floor. It hurt. It made him angry but he wasn't about to question it. If Louis didn't want to smell like him, he probably had a good reason for it.

Or did he? He wasn't sure and something stopped him from asking. 

The omegas walked out the door and Harry hated himself for some reason. He hated he was making Louis feel this way. 

But what was the omega feeling exactly?

He hated himself for not asking. 

He didn't even assume the possibility of those feeling not being his own. He didn't want to believe it was Louis' feelings flowing over their bond. 

He didn't want to think of the possibility that Louis' could hate himself this much.

Louis and Niall didn't speak. They didn't find it necessary to. So Niall blindly followed Louis down to the river. The prince had only seen it up close once before. The first day he arrived to this dreaded kingdom his car had ridding over the bridge. The smell and the sound of the raging waters somehow calmed him. Made him feel more at peace. 

He sat down at the rivers edge eyeing the water carefully. The blond stood behind him watching at a distance. Besides Niall didn't have to worry, Louis wouldn't do anything stupid. Not while he was pregnant. 

After a while he joined the other omega and sat by his side. It wasn't for a while until Louis spoke. 

"I-I don't love him..."

Niall glanced over at him confused before glancing back at the water. "I don't know about that but... No one was or is expecting you to."

"H-he's my mate and the father of my baby. I tried Niall, i really did." The prince spoke softly, his words sounding fragile and broken. He wasn't crying. No. It was to late to cry. It was overdone.

Niall picked up a stone tossing it towards the water watching as it skipped once against the surface then sank to the bottom "Do you love your kingdom?"

"Of course, thats why i did this."

"Do you love this kingdom?"

Louis almost scoffed at the question. "Of course not. I wished I never came here."

"and what if you hadn't?"

"What kind of question is that? You know what would have happened. Countless lives would have been lost." 

"What if things would have been different?" Niall questioned taking and tossing another pebble towards the water. "What if there was no war. What if Harry was just one of your countless suitors. Would you have loved him then?"

Louis stared quietly at the ground, pulling out blades of grass one by one as he thought. "yeah... maybe"

"Then don't let the situation stop you from being happy Louis." Niall glanced over at him with a small sigh, shifting over to face him. "Do you love your baby?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I do" The omega prince grumbled moving to lay a hand over his stomach. 

"Then you owe it to them, to at least try to get to know Harry. Im not saying you have to be completely head over heels with the guy. You should at least try to be friends with him. Im not saying you have to push yourself to be something your not. Because this sad excuse of an person sitting in front of me? 

Thats not the Louis Tomlinson I grew up idolizing. 

This is just some pathetic cock-sucking omega. Cause yeah you are one Louis deal with it. Theres nothing wrong with being an omega. It doesn't mean you have to be a push over, it doesn't mean you have to listen to anything those knot-for-brains say. You're your own person. So stop allowing yourself to feel like a victim. 

Because your not. "

"you don't get it" Louis growled softly glancing over at him "I tried to be myself-"

"no! you tried to be an alpha. You always try to be an alpha."

"Fuck you" Louis wobbled up to his feet glaring at the other omega. "You're just worthless servant who got lucky. You don't get to scold me like this"

"well you know what Louis. Call me what you want, whatever makes you feel better" Nialls' scoffed turning to stare at the water again." but this worthless servant is going to be king if you can't get your shit together. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps. Has it really been that long without an upload? I wrote ahead and didn't exactly want to write the in betweens. Until now i guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> also CALL ME WHATCHA WANT BUT CHA CANT CALL ME BROKE


	36. Chapter 36

Niall's room was lonely. Technically it wasn't his room, it was Liam's but it was still lonely. I mean it had no alpha's in it. No one to keep him company or pet his hair as he watched tv. He missed his alphas.

Yes he was still extremely pissed about what Zayn did but what made him more sad was the alpha hadn't even approached him yet to apologize.

Bastard probably thinks he did the right thing. Thats probably why he hadn't apologized.

Fuck him honestly.

While we're on this note. Fuck Louis too. He had been nothing but a devoted caring friend for his whole life to the prince and this is how he's treated. Maybe Louis was right. He would always be a servant in his eyes, no matter what happened. 

But if Louis wasn't going to be a good friend to him , then he was going to return the favor. If Louis wasn't going to step up and save the kingdom them maybe that responsibility fell on his shoulders. 

He'd be damned if he let people down. He might have grew up dirt poor but look at him now. Having a prince and a Nobel as alphas. 

Speaking of alphas. The door creaked open slightly and Zayn's head peeked in slightly "can we talk?" he said softly, almost like he was afraid to startle him.

Niall huffed laying down on the bed crossing his arms over his chest "only if your going to fucking apologize"

The alpha walked in anyway going over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He reached over to place his hand on Niall's leg but the blonde pulled it away before he could touch him. 

Niall knew exactly what he was doing. Their bond was still new and the omega's body practically begged for his mates touch. He knew if Zayn touch him, he'd be the one crying and apologizing .

"I'm sorry i overreacted and flushed your pills" Zayn said softly with a small sigh " I was just hurt that you didn't trust me enough to spend a heat with me."

"For gods sake i do trust you. I'm just to young to have a baby right now. I want to enjoy myself before i have to take care of another human being."

Zayn nodded glancing down at his lap before saying quietly "But don't you love me enough to bring a baby into this world with me?"

Niall rolled his eyes sitting up on his knees and reaching over and slapping the alpha across the head "Of course i do! I wouldn't have mated with you if i didn't! but your not listening to me. I don't want a baby right now, but that doesn't mean in the far far future that i wouldn't want one."

The alpha rubbed his head with a groan looking up at the blonde "Promise?"

"For fucks sakes.." he chuckled leaning over, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips softly "I promise.."

"Will you get off the suppressants-

"no" The blonde immediately interrupted 

"Hear me out Nialler, they're bad for your body and who knows what king of long-term side effects they have"

"Yeah one of those is no heats and no babies. It's what i'm shooting for" 

"I mean what if they lower your ability to conceive when we do decide we want a baby. Compromise with me at least."

"Alright whats your compromise"

"condoms?"

The blonde chuckled shaking his head before laying back on his bed "I doubt you would have enough self control to put one on when i'm in heat. No offense"

Zayn shifted over to lay next to him on his stomach. "Then what about just regular birth control? I can order for some. We could get you the shot or the pill. Whatever you prefer."

Niall glanced over at him with a small sigh before turning on his side. "If i say ill think about it will you drop it."

"It would make me happier if you agreed"

"Well then, it would make me happy if you let me decide." he shift over so he was half laying on the alpha's back. He kissed softly at his shoulder as Zayn dropped his head with a groan. 

"Alright... It is ultimately your choice. Im sorry." 

Niall grinned leaning up and kissing his cheek "It's alright I forgive you for being a giant ass. I love you.."

"I love you too."

\------

Louis didn't know how long he had been sitting there by the river. All he knew was he had started to shake from the cold and his stomach growling. It wasn't long before that began to happen that there was a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders and a plate with a sandwich was placed on his lap. He didn't glance at the alpha, he just reached down and began to eat in silence.

Harry sat besides him silently watching the water with the omega. He didn't mind the silence.He preferred it to what Louis said next.

"I don't love you"

Harry glanced over with a weak smile. As much as it hurt him he wasn't surprised and he couldn't blame Louis "it's ok...that partly my fault. I never made an effort to make you fall in love with me."

The omega glance up with a confused gaze. He was expecting to be fought about this or at least told off. He wasn't expecting Harry to blame himself honestly. "Why are you being so nice about this."

"Well what am i suppose to do Louis?" Harry chuckled weakly looking back out at the water with a sad expression. "Should i hate the omega carrying my baby for not loving me? "

"I mean...you could at least not sound so understanding about it" he grumbled setting down his sandwich. Its not that he wanted Harry to care. Of course not, but at least show something. 

Harry chuckled softly turning to face him "you are an odd one Tomlinson."

"I get that a lot" the omega grumbled taking an angry bite of his sandwich..

The sat in silence before harry spoke up again. "Do you want to fall in love with me?"

Louis didn't answer because he honestly didn't know. Here was his husband and father of his child and somehow his heart felt heavy. He wished he could want to love him. He really did. Niall was right, under other circumstances he would have fallen head over heals for harry. He would be more exited about his pregnancy. But that wasn't the case.

Maybe he needed to change that then.

"You never courted me. Never brought me flowers. Never asked me to dance. Never kissed me in the rain. Never took me on a date. You helped me through a heat and just expected me to love you afterwards." Louis said quietly "you never even gave me an engagement ring"

None of those thing were expected out of Harry of course but it still hurt that the alpha never attempted to make him fall in love. I mean there were attempts, but it was all sexual advances that were sometimes unwanted completely.

Harry reached over cupping the omega's cheek forcing him to look at him. "If thats what you want . Ill give you everything your heart desires. You don't have to be in love with me but ill be damned if you're not happy"

"Im happy being myself"

"No ones asking you to be any different"

"Your joking right?" Louis scoffed pushing his hand away angrily "my father wants me to act like an omega. Your stupid council is wants me to-"

"First off. I don't want to change yourself to please them Louis." Harry sighed watching him carefully. " I know my opinion doesn't matter to you but i don't want you to change"

Louis just slumped his shoulder looking down at his lap as he let out a small "yes alpha"

This had to be a joke.

"Stop that" Harry snapped startling the omega slightly as he glanced up.

"Stop what?"

"Being not you.. i know you're father told you to act more submissive but you've completely taking it over board."

"No i haven't? This is how regular omegas act" Louis scoffed looking away from him. 

"In what? 1689? You should be ashamed for thinking omegas are this weak and frail"

Louis couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by contradicting statements. His father told him to act like an omega. This is what he thought omegas. Was he wrong?

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for a stupid crown Louis. I understand the crown means a lot to you but even if I don't become king then Zayn is king. And he's a better alpha than me." Harry explained. "This isn't you Louis. "

"Of course its not me!" Louis snapped at the alpha looking over at him surprisingly calm "being an omega isn't me"

"Being an omega is whats giving us our child." Harry grumbled looking away from the boy with a small sigh. He was tired of fighting Louis. He obviously had something wrong with his head. His father definitely screwed Louis' head up.

"And i wish i wasn't pregnant" Louis grumbled before standing to his feet carefully. "Maybe then i could get away from you" His words strike right through Harry's heart. The alpha's shoulders slumped in defeat, regret and sadness.

"Am i that horrible?" Harry said softly, almost too softly for an alpha. "That you would wish away our baby?"

It surprised Louis that he was taking his words this hard. It made him want to take it back and make the alpha feel better but thats not what he did. Instead he silently walked away from the alpha leaving him.

The alpha would never admit that he spent the next few minutes sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with midterms and stuff. 
> 
> It short cause the part afterwards is weird and i think it needed its own chapter.
> 
> Also shout out to that one comment that pissed me off so bad that I updated.


	37. Chapter 37

Louis woke up alone the next morning. Well not completely alone if you want to get technical. He turned to his side rubbing his hand over his small bump. They words he said to harry rang in his head repeatedly. He could feel his alpha's hurt and it made him hate himself even more. 

If only he could take it back. If only harry was here right now.

His thoughts were completely interrupted when he felt something move in his stomach. He glances down at his stomach in shock. They kicked

His sweet precious baby kicked. 

His eyes water as he moves to sit up. Strangely the one person's name he'd least expect in the worlds escapes his mouth. 

He freezes glancing down at his bump before nodding softly to himself. He really did want harry here right now. He wants him to be around. He wants his arms wrapped around him. He wanted his alpha close. 

That only made the bile in his stomach rise. He had made Harry feel so bad. The horrible things he had said to the alpha make him want to hide. He needed to make it right. He wanted to make it right. 

Louis hurried over grabbing his jacket and pulling it on as he exited the room.  He tried to send his feelings through their bond hoping Harry would get the message and find him.

He shuffled down the hallway shouting the alpha's name in near tears. The servants gave him confused looks. He wanted so badly to yell at them and order them to get harry but this was something he needed to do himself. 

When Nick heard Louis cries he hurried out of  Liam's room with the other alphas and blond following close behind. " Lou.. calm down" he said softly grabbing the omega's arm an bringing him to a stop "what's wrong...breath"

Louis could't even speak with the amount of tears coming out of him. He was starting to hyperventilate but he manage to get out a "Want harry...wheres harry"

The alpha's and omega stared at the boy totally caught of guard. Here was a boy who since day one had begged the alpha prince to leave him alone and now here he was having a panic attack because he couldn't find his alpha. 

Niall sighed stepping forward and cupping Louis cheeks staring him in the eyes. As much as he hated Louis for all of the horrible things he's said to him. He couldn't just not help his pregnant friend in a time of need "We're gonna find him ok? But i need you to calm down and breath. Ok?"

Louis stared at his friend nodding weakly as tears rolled down his face.  "i-m sorry" he whimpered pulling the other omega into a hug. "I-i was horrible. You didn't deserve that"

Niall patted his friend's back with a weak chuckle "it's ok. I understand. Pregnancy hormones must be making your mind overwork."

"It's not ok! i'm a horrible friend. Im a horrible omega. Im probably going to be a horrible mum." He sobbed into the omega's shoulder. 

"Thats not true" Harry spoke up from where he  stood at the end of the hallway. 

Louis glance up with teary eyes immediately running towards the alpha. He ran into his arms, Harry immediately catching him and holding him close. "Hazza i'm so sorry!"

The alpha held him close trying to calm the omega who kept blubbering apologies to him. He pulled him up into his arms and  Louis instantly wrapped his legs around the man's waist pulling himself as close as he could. It had been a while since they were this close. 

When it seemed like Louis wasn't going to calm down at all, harry nuzzled at his neck to move Louis' t-shirt from his mark and bit down on it with a bit of force. The omega completer slumped in his arms, going into omega-space. 

Harry rubbed his back comfortingly as he turned to the people who stared at him. "I'm staying with him don't worry. He just needs some rest." he mumbled as he moved past them with the omega in his arms. 

\--

When Louis came up again he was in his bed with Harry's arms around him. He sniffled softly glancing up at the alpha infront of him.

"Are you ok? Ready to talk to me normally?" Harry whispered softly looking down at him. He was completely worried about the boy, even after everything the omega said. 

"I-i woke up and i was alone.." Louis said quietly keeping his gaze on Harry's eyes. "I thought i could do this alone but....i felt the baby kick for the first time...and i felt so alone. I felt like i needed you there to experience it. Like i wanted you there.."

"Well I'm here now..."

Louis smiled weakly glancing down in between them "it felt weird..like someone tickling me. Or like running their finger against my skin but from the inside."

"Do you mind if i?" Harry said softly, letting the question hang. He didn't know if it was pushing to much but he really wanted to enjoy this moment. 

Louis smiled weakly shaking his head moving to lay on his back. He pulled up his t-shirt showing his small baby bump. He placed his own hand over his bump waiting for that same feeling like earlier. After a few minutes of waiting in deafening silence, he nodded up at the alpha reaching up to grab his hand and place it on his stomach

Louis glanced up at the alpha after he felt another flutter "did you feel it?" He said with a huge grin. 

Harry glanced from Louis eyes to his hand. To be honest, he didn't feel anything and he didn't know how to say it without hurting Louis' feelings. "I don't-" he immediately wanted to take it back when Louis' face fell. "I mean, maybe its too early for me to feel it hut im sure in a few weeks ill be able to feel their kicks."

"Ok.." Louis smiled weakly turning his head to look at the ceiling "do you think we can start again?"

"If that's what you want"

Louis stayed quiet for a few moments before nodding and glancing at the alpha "i want to be happy. I want to be happy with you and our baby"

"Ok then  let's start by making you fall in love with me.." Harry said quietly leaning over and kissing the boy's cheek.

"Think you can manage that?" Louis chuckled softly turning on his side to face him on the bed.

"Postive"

\----

 

Alastair stood at the middle of the bridge watching the roaring waters below him. Louis walked up to him slowly as Harry stood back by the entrance of the castle giving the omega space. Inside they had talked it over. The only way they were going to get their kingdom back was to reason with the council leader

They were going to lead the way they thought best and if they didn't like that then they'd figure out a different way. 

Louis' hands were shaking but that didn't falter his walk. He radiated confidence and he was proud of that.

The council leaned against the railing glancing over at the omega when he walked up. He pushed off moving to lean his back against the railing and watching Louis.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your knees in front of an alpha or something" he grumbled rolling his eyes. The council members had been on nerve lately. They were facing the cruel decision of giving the crown to harry or Zayn, both with horrible omegas. 

"Why? Do you want me to get on them for you?" Louis winked "i could do that"

"Oh fuck off. Id never fuck with such a dirty omega" he snarled.

Louis chuckled stuffing his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold "Oh but yet im a prince. Better than anything you'll ever fuck" 

"Yet you're not going to be king" 

"That's actually what i wanted to talk to you about"

"Im not changing my mind, neither is the rest of the counsel . Either you clean up your attitude or you get out of the castle" he snapped pushing off the railing. 

"My attitude?" Louis frowned crossing his arms over his chest 

"Yes. Maybe if you act like an omega people would like you more"

"You know. Thats what i thought too but a good friend of mine told me i don't have to act like any certain way just because I'm an omega. I'm a omega because im me. So Maybe if you didn't act like a dick people would like YOU more. "

Alastair frowned pushing off the ledge grabbing Louis by the collar and pushing him up against it. 

Louis groaned softly in pain from his back hitting the stone, but he kept his glare with the man. He didn't dare struggle, it would only give the alpha satisfaction. "Is this what you like to do? Huh? Harm omegas? Maybe this is what gets you off at night. Putting down someone. Well maybe thats why I'm here..to stop you.."

"Not for long" he grinned evilly pushing him harshly so Louis tipped backwards, with half of his body hanging over the edge. 

Louis gulped glancing down at the raging water with wide eyes. He desperately tried to grab onto the alpha letting out desperate whimpers.  Everything got too real too fast. Harry immediately sprung into action pushing off the doorway and hurrying to his omega. His legs ached as he hurried to the omega's aid.

"Don't do this" Louis' voice cracked from the panic attack rising to the surface. 

"Im not going to let you ruin my country." Alastair snapped before letting his grip slip, sending Louis backwards into the roaring waters below.

"What the fuck did you just do!" Harry screamed as he ran up heading over to jump the ledge. He was held back by Alastair grabbing onto his arm tugging him back 

"It's too dangerous. Just let him go!" He yelled 

Adrenaline filled Harry as he swung back elbowing the other alpha in the face "get off of me that's my mate!" He screamed before running and jumping over the edge.

\---


	38. Chapter 38

Louis felt cold. Like a hundred frozen needles danced across his skin. It was almost like they were mocking him and stealing his warmth. The deafening silence was only filled with his own heart beat. Giving him a sign that he was alive. The instinct of not breathing underwater was starting to overtake the agony of needing to breath.  His arms were tired of fighting to get air and his lungs felt such intense pressure that he was sure they were going to pop.  

His vision had dimmed as he sunk lower, as he welcomed the darkness surrounding him. He hoped Harry knew he tried his best.

He hoped Harry knew he did love their baby. 

Loved him.

His lungs feel like they were filled with acid, it burned so bad that he could feel the warmth spreading through his veins. His mouth opened desperately but it was only met with a gulp full of water  He knew in that moment he was going to die.  He knew because the light started to die out. 

He knew because he saw Harry in front of him. He knew because his arms wrapped around him embracing him. It was almost bittersweet.

The thing he fought about most in his short life was the thing that lead him onto the other side.

His Harry. He shouldn't have fought the alpha so much. He should've loved him. That was his one regret. Not letting Harry know how much he loved him.

 

\----

 

15 years ago. 

Every few years leaders of surrounding countries come together at a party. Louis didn't like when his father threw the party because he was forced to come. The music was too loud and people always stared at him too much. He usually spent most of his time hiding behind his mother's shirt, because he felt safe there. 

He wasn't quite fond of his father, his voice was too brash and he always talked about how Louis would be a wonder alpha leader one day.

But the problem was, Louis didn't want to be a leader. He wanted to stay here with his mother and not face reality. He was five, he wasn't ready to be a leader. Especially when he didn't feel like an alpha. Being an alpha would be too scary, he'd rather be an omega. To be taken care of like his mother? It didn't sound too bad.

He wondered if he asked nicely, if his mother would let him go downstairs to the servants quarters and play with Niall. Niall was the best, he didn't have a lot of toys like him but he didn't mind sharing. If he did turn out to be an alpha then he would take Niall as his bride for sure. It would be great. They would play all day and never fight like his parents. 

"Louis why don't you go mingle with the other children?" HIs mother said softly leaning down with a small sigh to pet his head. Her big belly didn't allow her much motion but she tried to consul her son anyway. 

"They're mean mommy..." Louis mumbled clutching onto her skirt tighter. 

She smiled sadly at her name tilting his head to force him to look up at him. "Sometimes we all have to do things that we don't want to Boo bear but why don't you go talk to them for 5 minutes then you can go downstairs with you're little friend?" 

"Ok mommy" Louis mumbled softly letting his hands slip from her grip and as he stepped forward shyly. 

He walked forward knowing his presence was being watched from all over. He was used to it. Even at his age. 

He walked over to where a small group of toddlers stood. They seemed to be playing with a bottle of bubbles. Which was absolutely his favorite activity to do with Niall, so his nervousness seemed to slip away. 

"Hi" he said softly walking up with a smile. 

The tallest curly headed toddler smiled wide handing over the bottle, which made another stomp his foot with a whine "Harry , my turn not his" 

Harry shook his head handing it over to Louis who held it with a small smile. He held the stick up to blow some bubbles before the other toddler stepped forward pushing Louis to the ground causing him to spill the liquid all over his clothes. 

Louis couldn't help the tears that flooded to his eyes. He reached up rubbing his eyes. He didn't even notice that the curly headed toddler named Harry had tackled the other toddler hitting him with all his might. 

Harry's father immediately swooped over picking up the fighting toddler. Harry fought his father grip before calming down at the sound of a alpha command. 

Louis' father watched as his son stood up running past him towards his mother. 

That night both harry and Louis got very different talks from their fathers. 

Louis got a scolding for not being able to defend himself and for crying because apparently that wasn't how an alpha's should act. 

It was the first time he realized he was different and his father would hate him for it. 

It was the day he decided he needed to be stronger.

Harry on the other hand got a pat on the back for defending Louis and beating the other child. 

That night Harry knew he wanted the toddler he protected to be his wife. "Daddy i want him" 

Des chuckled ruffling Harry's hair with a small smile. His son was turning into a small version of him and that made him extremely happy "Harry i don't think that's possible. Our kingdoms don't exactly get along and he's expected to be an alpha besides they're are going to be way more omega's that you're going to be able to choose from."

"No! Only him. Want him. Mine"the boy grumbled crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. It was almost like he was throwing a tantrum because someone told him he couldn't have a cookie. 

That's why Des knew better than to keep telling the boy no. He instead changed his answer to something more reasonable "Fine....if you still feel the same in the future I'll figure it out" 

"Mine" the toddler growled softly with a nod.  
\- 

Louis was 14 when he was allowed to attend parties again. It was weird because now his best friend would be a servant at that party and they would have to act different around each other.  Even so, he did spend most of the night by Niall side. 

He knew the boy was bound to be an omega, so he made it his duty to protect him from other alpha's at the party.  Louis was stronger now, maybe not on the outside, but definitely on the inside.   

He also was determined to not embarrass his father again like last time. 

Niall walked around offering a platter of appetizers to the guests while Louis trailed after him, sending glares to anyone who would get to close to the boy. 

As much as he cared about not disappointing his father, he cared about Niall much more.  His attention was pulled away when someone spoke softly to him and grabbed his arm. He turned taking his eyes off Niall to come face to face with a smirking curly headed alpha. 

"Hi" Harry grinned at the boy.

"You stink" Louis grumbled before moving to follow Niall but he was stopped by the boy's grip on his arm. "What do you want? Cant you see Im busy?"

"Chasing that omega servant?" Harry chuckled looking him up and down.

"Well if you have to know he's going to be mine one day" Louis grumbled  "besides i don't have to answer to you."

"You should stop wasting your time, you're going to be an omega." Harry said giddily. "My omega"

"Yeah right you're crazy. Do you know who i am?"

"Louis William Tomlinson the heir to the Tomlinson throne." He nodded "and if i get what i want, the heir to my throne"

"You're out of you're mind" he grumbled trying to pull his hand out of his grip unsuccessfully . "Let go you nut job!"

He didn't even have enough time to react when Harry pulled him close  pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss. 

For Harry sparks flew, he knew he had been right about this boy all along. He was going to be his no matter what.

For Louis? Well lets just say he was glad he was taught self defense a few weeks ago. He pulled away from the other boy's lips disgusted and used his free hand to punch the boy in the face as hard as he could. "You fucking freak!" 

It seemed like the whole room gasped and remained quiet.  Harry was knocked to the ground with the force of the punch. He reached up to cup his bleeding nose in shock. This was the last thing he expected from the prince.

Alastair and Harry's father rushed to the young prince's aid  while Niall tugged on Louis arm to get him to calm down.  Louis spat at Harry's feet with a scowl. "You don't get to fucking molest me like that."

Louis' anger slipped away when his father place his hand on his shoulder "That's enough Louis."

"You're kingdom will pay for this" Alastair  growled standing to his feet. "This will not go unnoticed"

Mark chuckled shaking his head "well from where I'm looking at it, you're heir deserved what he got"

"Enough" Harry's father shook his head, helping Harry stand "this is not the place"

"I forgive you Louis" Harry smiled even though his nose was bleeding. "I still want you to be mine"

"Fuck you" Louis rolled his eyes shaking his head grabbing  Niall's arm before tugging him up to their (Louis') bedroom. 

They would stay there for the rest of the night. Louis wouldn't even open the door when his mother knocked too upset about what had happened. If he was strong he wouldn't have let it happen. If he was an alpha it wouldn't have happened. 

He prayed that night that he would be an alpha. He didn't want to be a disappointment. He didn't want to be an omega.


	39. Chapter 39

The day Niall's first heat came Louis wasn't around and he would regret that for years to come He was 16, and Niall was only. He was getting swimming lessons which he thought were absolutely stupid. I mean when was he ever going to need to swim? He was going to be a king for gods sakes.

He did notice a change in some of his alpha guards though. They would twitch like trying to keep themselves in place. One even went as far as covering his nose from a scent Louis couldn't detect.

So he headed over instead of listening to his instructor and began to question the guards "what's wrong with you two" he frowned looking them over.

"Umm...Prince Louis it seems that a young omega servant has presented."

That was all Louis needed to hear before he began to run. He ran so hard his lungs began to ache in agony. He made his way back into the castle not caring that he was only wearing swim trunks. 

 

His heart completely fell when he opened up the Niall's door. He stood there in shock as he watched his own father struggle to peal off the his only friend's clothing. The wide eyed omega turned his head weakly to look at the boy storming in. Sweat trailed down the blonde's face as he weakly raised his hand towards Louis silently begging for help. 

The alpha king's touch only seemed to fuel the fire on his skin, not quench it like it was supposed to. Maybe because his body was naturally rejecting his touch. The silent plee was all he needed to encourage his jump to action. 

"Get off of him!" Louis screamed rushing over and trying to tug his father off of the omega. He didn't have his alpha strength yet so he was no match for his fathers strength. He did managed to get his father attention. The alpha king didn't seem to realize it was his son and swung back elbowing Louis in the face.

Louis staggered back but didn't let his determination weaken. He wiped the blood off his face moving forward again to try to push him off the omega "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Get out Louis" his father growled turning his attention on the angry boy only for the moment "do you want him to suffer? Im only helping."

"If he needs help then i can help him!" Louis stepped forward getting in his father's face "He's going to be my omega! You can't just touch him like that!"

Mark chuckled softly rolling his eyes before pushing Louis backwards. The push was hard enough that it sent Louis to the ground "Now you're just talking crazy" he mumbled before using his alpha voice "Louis get out"

Louis did something that surprised the both of them. He stood on his feet ignoring the command, something that took a lot of willpower. "No. YOU get out you fucking senile piece of shit. YOU get out!"

The king stared at his son for a second before rolling his eyes with a small scoff "Fine, let him suffer then" he snapped pushing past Louis roughly as he made his way outside. 

Louis immediately rushed to Niall, cupping the blonde's cheeks. "Are you ok?" He said softly brushing the sticky hair out of his eyes. The omega nodded leaning against his touch. It didn't help much but it was better than what he had before.

"Im always gonna take care of you" Louis said softly before gathering him in his arms. He took Niall upstairs to his own bedroom, laying him down on the bed. His heart hurt from the whimpered his friend let out, he was so ashamed he couldn't hep. 

Not that he couldn't but he could't bring himself to help him in that way. 

Louis did end up helping Niall through his heat, not personally though. He handed the blonde a knot-replicating sex toy that he had hidden under his bed. The Prince had instructed on of the servants to buy it for him a few days earlier. Not that he used it. Not that he was going to. He was going to be an alpha for gods sakes. 

He was just..curious.

But never mind that. He was lucky because now Niall could use it to get through his heat.

For the next three days he sat outside the door, growling at anyone who would come near. He would only go into the room to give Niall water and food but other than that, his station was outside. He wasn't an alpha yet so he couldn't release a scent warding off other alphas. This is what he had to do for now.

He was a complete coward. 

\----

Louis collapsed on his 18 birthday. They were going to have a big party celebrating his coronation but he had been feeling ill all day. He was sweating more than usual and it seemed he had a high fever. He was feeling so hipper aware of his surrounding that it bothered him extremely when Niall tried to touch him to see if he was ok.

But he was.

He had to be. Alpha knot or not he had to go downstairs and announce that he was going to be king. It also didn't help his situation that he had to wear the proper royal attire. It was itchy as hell and had so many god damn layers that he felt like he was starting to over heat.

But nevertheless he had to go through with this event even if he was feeling like complete shit

But nevertheless he had to go through with this event even if he was feeling like complete shit. He swung back some cold medicine before heading downstairs to the ballroom with Niall and a female servant following behind him.

He naturally had a leader aura around him but right now it felt like it was faltering. He didn't feel like dealing with guests, he wanted to go back to his room, hide under his covers and rub one out to be honest.

"Father" Louis called out as he walked into the ballroom. It was packed with people from all around. He even heard that some of their enemies had shown up just to the un-presented son take the crown. That wasn't going to deter him though. He was born to lead. After his mother passed away, the kingdom had come to a screeching halt. He at least wanted to bring some light back into the darkness that had come over them. Not that he himself felt happy. He still had thoughts in the back of his head of running away or being an omega. 

Maybe if he was omega it would make his life easier. Yeah right. 

During regular parties he would usually hide in his room or stay at his mothers side but today it had to be different. Today he was different.

For one, he wanted to fucking rip all his clothes off. 

Niall reached out and grabbed the prince's arm leaning over to whisper in his ear."Your scent...it's off Louis.. are you sure your ok?" he said softly trying to watch his distance because of the amount of royals in the crowd. 

Louis shook off his touch turning his head slightly to give the servant a small smile. "I'm fine stop your worrying. " he said softly before heading into the crowd to mingle. 

But his friend was right. It was getting hotter by the second, and he was unsure with every step he took. Yet he tried his best to keep a smile on his face. 

\--

Harry climbed out of the car following after his father with a soft huff. "Father will you please make Alastair stop lecturing me?"

"Im sorry Harry but last time i allowed you to come to one of these events you attacked a neighboring kingdoms only prince"

"I was twelve and i had a crush" Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me i have no interest in a stupid alpha"

"Good. Get that through your head." Alastair rolled his eyes walking forward to walk besides the king "We don't need another incident like last time"

"It was a kiss!" Harry groaned exhaustedly "For gods sakes he's the fucking one that attacked me!"

Desmond stopped in his tracks and turned to face his son. "Nevertheless That stupid alpha is going to be the person I will need to negotiate with if we ever want to stop this war. So we need this to go right."

"Yeah yeah fine. It's not like i want to jump the alpha. I mean for gods sakes i have enough omegas at home throwing themselves at me."

"Harry" Desmond said sternly looking down at his son "Promise me no funny business. "

"i promise."

What Harry didn't expect when he walked into the ballroom was an incredible scent filling the room. One that made him want to scour the room until he found the owner and to burry his nose in the crook of their neck. 

That's when his eyes landed on the boy hobbling through the crowd. Alpha my ass. How had no one noticed the prince was going into heat. It was almost as his feet carried him as he followed after the scent. He did stop when King Tomlinson began to speak over the crowd on a small stage, but he kept his stare on the poor omega. 

\---

Louis was starting to feel worse by the second. It was almost like the room was spinning and if he didn't find someone to touch him right now he was going to go mad. He was almost certain he was hard in his trousers. He just thanked god he decided to wear the black outfit because he was completely drenched in sweat and god knows what else. 

Was this what a rut felt like? 

Was he going into rut? On the day of his coronation? God only his luck. But hey at least now he could say he took the crown after he popped a knot. 

He guesses thats an upside. He faintly heard his father voice calling him over towards the small stage area. Now or Never. He began to walk toward where he believed his father was, he wasn't quite sure his vision was starting to blur. 

People around him were starting to notice as well, that he wasn't ok. What gave them off he had no clue but as he walked towards the stage people stared at him like he was a piece of ham. Not that he cared right now. He was more preoccupied with getting one foot in front of the other. 

Niall must have noticed this because he immediately rushed to his side and grabbed onto his arm sternly as he tried to walk up the steps. The blonde didn't even care if people were staring, he reached up forcefully grabbing Louis' face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Dear god Louis. Your not ok.. Your going into heat" he said softly under his breath as he stared up at the prince.

"What the fuck are you talking about. Get off me" Louis snapped using his last found energy and strength to pull away and finish climbing the stairs. 

It looked like people were clapping but he couldn't hear anything except the ringing in his ears. He felt completely overwhelmed. Every sense was heightened and he honestly felt like crying right now. He just wanted to hide behind his mothers skirt once again like when he was a child. He wanted sleep. 

That's the last thing he remembered thinking before his world went black and his legs finally gave out under him. He faintly remembers growling and screaming but it was almost like time came to a completely stand still.

When he woke up again he was back in the comfort of his own room. He had no clothes on for some reason except for his underwear. Nothing had changed, he still felt horrible and he'd never admit that the first thing he did was try to jack off. Except nothing happened. He came and the feeling and his erection didn't go away, it only seemed to make it worse. 

That's when he glanced over and saw the sex toy sitting on his bedside table, with a small note scribbled in his friend's messy handwriting 

'Don't worry i washed it.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months later...doubt anyone reads anymore but might as well finish the damn story

After word got around that the  beautiful alpha prince was actually an omega, marriage proposals came pouring in. It's not like Louis cared. He was angry. Angry that he was always going to be second when it came to decisions on HIS kingdom. 

Angry that he was now treated as someone weaker than he was. Like he was fragile. 

It was always "Louis don't do that", "Louis take your medicine", "Louis get off of that", " Louis don't go out without your guards"

It was getting fucking annoying. Though one person that didn't treat him differently was his father. In fact he seemed to get more stern and include him more on diplomatic meetings. 

It reassured him of his decision to go forward and run the kingdom without an alpha. 

Well until his choice got ripped away from him by his father.

"Harry Styles. The alpha prince from Holmes Chapel wants your hand in marriage" his father spoke barely able to look him in the eye as he shuffled papers on his desk. 

Louis sat down in the chair in front of his fathers desk with a frown. He knew something was wrong because he was never called to be told about proposals. He got those all the time. They were unimportant because his father knew Louis would never accept one. "Why is that so important?"

"Our kingdoms have signed a seize fire and an agreement to halt all fighting" he spoke standing from his desk gathering a few papers before heading towards his bookshelf to pull out a book.

Louis stood up with a small smile "thats great i dont understand wh-" he stayed quiet for a moment his smile fading. "Father please don't tell me you did what i think you did"

"One of the agreement to the treaty was your hand in marriage Louis. Im sorry. I thought maybe this would be for the better good " he said walking out of the office leaving his son behind.

"Father you're handing me over to a brute!" Louis yelled storming after his father. "Do you not care of their history! Tell me father is this what I mean to you"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Louis I have half a mind to just send you off tonight" King Tomlinson growled squeezing his hands into fists as he walked " You should be grateful I gave you the day to say your goodbyes"

"OH your so kind and loving Father, maybe I should also thank you also for selling me like some common slave" Louis responded sarcastically, speeding up to meet the old alpha's pace.

"You will be king, and thousands will be saved, this is not a common slave trading"

"What is the difference? Just because it's to a prince? A prince who spends his days smoking cigars, getting drunk and shagging?" Louis groaned, "He is horrible and you know it father!"

"Those are rumors spread by his and our people Louis, You wont know how he's like until you meet the poor alpha" he sighed as he continued walking away.

"And if they're not father? What if he's a psychopath that makes me stay in a room all day while he's off with other omegas? Don't I deserve better? Does this kingdom deserve better?"

"Enough Louis!" The king sighed stopping in front of his office and turning to face the young omega "I don't want to listen to any of your complaints any longer. I have signed the papers and you're leave tomorrow, so I suggest you stop blabbing your mouth and start packing your bags."

\--

So Louis' life didn't go as planned....

No of course not. It always seemed like the universe was completely mocking him. When he wished to be an alpha, he turned out to be an omega. When he wished to rule his country, he got traded away. When he wished to have a loving caring alpha. He got ....

Harry. 

Which wasn't the worst hand he got dealt if he had to be honest. Harry completely had his moments and his not so good moments. 

But hell at least his final ones with him were the best he ever had. 

Niall was always amazing with him. Always stood by his side no matter what. Even if the hormones made him say some things to the blonde that were horrible. He'd always be grateful for Niall. 

In fact he was kind of glad Niall would be king if it wasn't him. The blonde had a big heart, he just hoped no one would take advance of that.

The only thing he seemed to regret in his final moments was that he never told Harry 'i love you'

The funny part was, he was always scared of drowning.

\----

Harry never noticed how small the boy was until he held his soaking wet frame in his arms. It was strange, his skin didn't radiate the same kind of warmth like always.

Instead Louis lay limp and cold. 

As soon as the alpha reached stable ground, he dropped to the ground, carefully setting Louis down.

Harry moved to his knees panicked, not letting himself catch his breath before pressing his ear against the omega's chest. The faint beating of his heart only made him work faster. He pressed his hands against his chest, starting CPR.  With eyes looking bewildered and panicked he leaned down pinching his nose and blowing air into his mouth. 

"Common Louis.." Harry cried his movements became more sloppy as  he became more upset and the tear fell down his cheeks. "You're not allowed to give up on me! You're a fucking fighter!

He was helpless as security pulled him back to continue CPR correctly. He stared at the love of his life, desperately trying to pull himself from security's grasp. He just wanted to feel his skin, warm like it was suppose to be. He wanted Louis' lips to be pink and not the current ugly shade of blue. He wanted his Louis alive.

Security took his hands off of Harry when a growl erupted in his chest. He shuffled over trying not to get in the way of the person giving CPR.

"Common princess open those beautiful eyes for me" Harry whined softly patting his cheek and moving the hair out of his closed eyes. "I can't do this without you Louis...please.." he pleaded desperately his voice broken and getting louder by the second. Because maybe if he pleaded loud enough air would return to love's lungs. "Please!" 

"Good riddance...He deserved it" Alastair spat as walked up with more guards. 

A growl erupted from Harry's chest as he heard the vile man speak. His mind went blank and all he saw was red as he moved to his feet. 

He never thought he'd ever have the taste of someone else's blood in his mouth but oh did it taste so sweet.

All of the sudden his frantic were paused when he heard small coughs coming from the omegas direction. He turned, the anger melting from his face as he was confronted with the image of the boy on his side coughing up water. 

"Oh my god Louis!" Harry called out scrambling over to his side. He fell to his knees in front of the boy reaching out to rub his back in a  comforting way. 

The boy curled up on his side his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he coughed up water. His hands were balled up clutching at the ground.

His chest felt like it was on fire and every desperate breath he took in was like water extinguishing it.  He faintly felt small sparks on his back and a sweet voice talking in his ear. The words didn't register in his brain and sounded like muffled gibberish but it was still nice to hear. It calmed him. 

The sparks tingled against his head, almost like they were kissing his head. He moved onto his back, or was moved. He wasn't really sure. All he knew was he was cold but somehow surrounded by warmth at the same time.  

He didn't know at the time but it was because of Harry sitting him up in his lap. He unconsciously leaned against the warmth the alpha was radiating, as he coughed weakly. 

"Common lets get you inside..." The alpha softly as he stood with the omega in his arms. The omega didn't respond, didn't even open his eyes. He just leaned against the alpha, trying to suck in his heat as he let sleep over take him.

Harry paused slightly turning his head to look at the bloody man laying close to death on the floor. He shook his head with a frown before turning to one of the guards. "Take him to prison and let him rot" he growled softly "let the doctor check him out only after he's made sure Louis and the baby are ok...."

With that he headed towards the castle. He needed to warm up Louis quickly and get him checked out just in case. 

When Louis came too again his chest ached and his head hurt like someone had hit him over the head. The only thing that felt nice was the feeling of someone's hand running through his hair. When he opened his eyes the room was way too bright, so he squeezed them shut once again with a groan. 

The hand in his hair disappeared, which made him let out a small whine. But it was quickly replaced after the lights in the room seemed to dim. 

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry hovering over him. He didn't even waste time before opening out and croaking out "i love you"

A smile spread on the alpha's face leaning down and kissing his forehead "thats a hell of a way to wake up"


	41. Chapter 41

When Louis woke up he definitely wasn't expecting to see a sleeping alpha next to him. That was until all his memories from that night before came rushing back. He sat up his hand reaching to rub over his small bump, a small groan leaving his lips from the soreness of his muscles. The sound immediately made Harry's eyes shoot open to look up at the omega. 

"Doctor said you shouldn't be moving around" He  said worriedly as he sat up trying to coax the omega into laying back down. 

"Im fine Harold I can sit up." Louis grumbled moving to push his hands away. When the alpha finally rested his attempts, Louis reached down and tugged his shirt up to expose his stomach. He placed his hand over his bare skin, closing his eyes as he waited for a sign. Any sign.

"Im getting the doctor" Harry grumbled worriedly climbing out of the bed. The omega ignored the comment keeping his focus on his stomach. It wasn't until he felt the familiar butterfly feeling of his baby moving that he was able to relax. 

When the doctor came he lugged an ultrasound machine along with him. He used to get so exited when he used to see that machine because it meant he'd get to see and hear his baby. It used to be the only thing that made him happy during his pregnancy but something about the situation made his stomach turn to lead. 

He didn't even notice that he had started crying until Harry moved to wipe away his tears. The alpha leaned down pushing back his fringe and kissing his forehead to comfort the omega "Don't be scared. I'm right here."

Harry for one time was telling the truth. He held his hand through the whole ordeal rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. For once he had that support that he craved but kept pushing away. 

It made him feel better. 

He was finally able to breath when the sound of his baby's heartbeat rang throughout the room. He couldn't help the extra set of tears of relief falling down his cheeks. He always prided himself on not giving into his emotions and omega instincts but something about the moment made the walls he had built up over the years completely burst. 

"Your body is designed to protect your baby during pregnancy. Everything seems ok and they're  perfectly healthy....  although I would recommend you take a two week bed rest just in case." The doctor spoke as he inspected the screen of the machine "Its an unorthodox visit but would you still like a picture"

Louis squeezed Harry's hand a bit too roughly but he knew it didn't hurt the alpha at all. Harry seemed to know what he wanted to say before he even said it "Yes please" The alpha nodded reaching down and pushing Loui's fringe back. 

Louis laid in harry's arms clutching the photo in his hand for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until Harry spoke that his little bubble of temporary happiness was popped.

"hey are you going to be ok by yourself for an hour or two?" Harry said quietly running his fingers through louis' hair. The action felt so comforting that he was almost dozing off to sleep. "ill come bring you dinner when i'm all done"

"Where are you going" Louis said softly propping himself up on his elbows so he could keep himself from dozing off. 

"There's going to be an emergency meeting with the council about Alistair" Harry sighed moving away from the boy to hop off of the bed 

Louis reached up grabbing onto the mans arm to keep him from leaving "Im going with then"

"Your supposed to be on bedrest Lou"

 

"It wasn't you that they tried to kill." Louis grumbled letting go of his arm to climb out of the bed "Im going and you can't stop me"

"Fine...but just let me do the talking...I don't want you to overdo it"

"no promises"

\---------------

The meeting was insulting to say the leave. Louis stayed quiet slumping in his chair as he listened to some old men talk back and forward about sometime that they didn't see as important. It annoyed the shit out of him but still he kept quiet because harry wanted him to. I mean the guy saved his life the least he could  do is listen to him this one time. 

"Alastair has been taken into custody and will await discipline" An old man said loudly staring down at the papers in his hands. Louis thinks his name is Albert but with the way he was acting he gave him the name fuckface. It was easier to remember.

"I hope that discipline includes death or at least fucking jail time" Harry frown sitting up in his chair and leaning forward. His eyebrows crinkled in anger and Louis couldn't help but think he looked really hot when he was mad. 

But that was mostly the pregnancy hormones talking.

Fuckface raised his head almost looking at Harry like a child hearing no for the first time."Alastair was just doing what he believed was best for the council and the kingdom"

"Bullshit" Harry growled slamming his hand on the table "He tried to murder my mate and child!"

"He was just acting under orders given by the council" 

That comment maid Louis take his eyes off of Harry. A fire burned deep in his stomach but he put his lip to keep quiet and let Harry handle it. 

It seemed that same fire ignited  in harry when he heard that. "So you old wrinkly shits are the ones that-"

"Prince harry please lower you voice."

"I will not fucking lower my voice! you sent a kill order for my husband!"

"We can all agree that the actions taken were out of line but you really didn't give us any-" 

Harry opened his mouth to yell at the old men staring at them but he was interrupted by the pregnant omega. He'd defiantly have to apologize for not listening to harry later but something told him he wouldn't be mad.

"Out of line? He threw me in the fucking river and endangered the life of the next heir of this kingdom!" Louis yelled standing up and slamming his hands against the table. Harry stayed quiet watching the omega in pride. It was defiantly nice  knowing that he could handle himself.

"We understand the circumstances-"

"You understand shit about the situation your in!" Louis frowned squeezing his fists in anger,  so hard that his knuckles turned white. "You made an attempt on the life of a prince and  the future heir of your shitty country. Now unless you want me to get on the phone with my father and the press I suggest you all start writing your letters of resignation." he growled before turning and  making his way out the door

"Louis don't you think your overreacting" 

Louis turned his head glaring at the alpha who dared speak up to him "You have till the end of the day and if i don't have them then your going to be dealing with a war and revolution." The omega turned beckoning towards Harry motioning towards the door. "common Im supposed to be on bed rest"

\------

Louis watched as the alpha tugged on some fuzzy socks onto his feet. He rolled his eyes when Harry began peppering kisses up his legs. It made his heart melt but it also gave him the feeling of wanting to knee harry in the face.

 

To say he was still getting used to being like this with Harry was an understatement. 

"Stop... we have a meeting to get to" Louis grumbled reaching out for the alpha's hands to help him try to stand up. His baby bump bigger and it was defiantly making him feel more and more like a turtle stuck on his back. It didn't help that he insisted on attending every single meeting Harry had to. Baby or not he was going to be involved when it came to running this country. Their country.

The last few months have definitely been eventful. After the council's "decision" to resign Louis has been working with Niall  to set up a more equality based council. It had been nice working with his best friend but now a days he was 8 months pregnant and feeling like he wanted to punch everyone in the face.

It was defiantly not easy making his way up and down the castle stair. It also didn't help that he was not allowed to walk them alone. This little rule actually lead to a lot of fights in between him and Harry. But most of them ended in Louis sobbing and Harry doing anything in his power to make him feel better. 

Thanks to the stair rule, Louis stayed upstairs most of the time with Niall running around doing most of the in-person business side of things. But there were special times when Louis forced harry to take him to all meetings that he had to got to. Safe to say Harry tried to cut down on the number of meetings he was attending. 

They decided as a pair to hold off their coronation until after the baby came. This was after Louis' had cried for two hours about being too big but Harry calmed him down with a bowl of ice cream and ever thing was ok.

Currently Louis was sitting in the middle of their messy bed eating a bowl cereal. It was covered in worn clothing (mostly Harry's) and some blankets that the boy had found around the castle.  It made him feel better when Harry was gone. 

"I thought you were going to let one of the servants come and clean up in here" Harry sighed dropping off some folders on his desk before heading over to the bed. 

Louis glanced over from the tv with a small pout " No i never said that. I don't want them coming in here."

"If its the scents then me and Niall can help and clean up-"

"No" Louis grumbled looking away from him "I like it like this."

"Lou....It uncomfortable at night with all the things on the bed"

"Well you can fucking handle it for a month more because I'm keeping it like this. "

"Fine Lou" Harry sighed walking over and moving  the stuff on the bed  so he could sit down. He leaned over kissing his forehead while rolling his eyes. "whatever you want."


End file.
